A Reason to Breathe
by VelocityWolf
Summary: The blue hedgehog has come into conflict with his sanity. Unable to speak to the Freedom Fighters about his nightmares, he has to face this threat alone. However, a certain Holo-Lynx has caught a glimpse of Sonic's condition and will do whatever she can to pry him open. With the after effect from the Super Genesis Wave, she will finally find out what it truly means to be alive...
1. An Unsustainable Event

**Sonic and the characters are rightly owned by the property of SEGA. And the cover image is from the Archie Comics.**

 **Now, this isn't necessarily the first story I ever written and published to FanFiction. But I consider it the first seeing how the last time I published was 5 years ago from my previous account.**

 **This story was inspired from a story called 'Scratching The Box' by Themaxx.**

 **And before you begin, I would like to mention that this story is related to Sonic the Hedgehog Archie Comics and is based on the events after Super Genesis Wave. For those who don't read the comics I'll try my best to explain this throughout the story so it wouldn't get so confusing.**

 **There are also very few references related to an anime series 'Sonic X'. Although I don't necessarily want to spoil anything as of yet. I gathered that Sonic X is not canon with Archie Comics but it's my story, so… :P**

 **With that said, thank you for taking your time to read this and I hope you enjoy. My first (ish) story, so try to go a little easy on me.**

* * *

An anonymous figure was seen levitating through the darkness of what could only be described as an abyss. Within closer parameters seemed to reveal silhouettes of a male. His body lifeless and limp, there was no means of showing such life as the empty void carried him.

Within closer view it was clearly noted that he was unconscious - his eyes were shut tight; chest moving at a steady paste – revealing his still living life form.

But the most notably defying features was his quills that seemed to take a form of spikes; curving and pointing downwards, he wore large white gloves for each hand and carried what seemed like illumines red shoes with a white strap containing a golden buckle on the side.

It was stated, that such appearance within Mobius could be easily identified as a hedgehog species, however this was not your typical ordinary hedgehog…

As if so sudden - he revealed a spark of life - his nimble fingers begun twitching as his mind struggled to send neurological signals all over his body. And if not a minute too soon, he's eyes begun to slowly reveal themselves under his eyelids, revealing his brilliant emerald eyes that tends to show off his hyperactive personality. However, this were different. His eyes seemed to reveal confusion with a mix of shock

"W-what…?" Was the first word escaping his lips as he tried to hold on to reality, if this was even it.

He begun to motion his hands, feeling his limbs moving through the air, which finally hit the blue hedgehog's senses that he was floating in what seemed like nothingness.

His eyebrows furrowed in frustration, seemingly at loss on what was happening; more importantly he wanted to hit gravity – being as he was helplessly trying to control himself through the air.

As if his wish was answered, he touched the darkened floor, surprising the blue hedgehog but nevertheless embraced it as he crouched towards the floor before standing up right.

"Okay, what's going on?" He asked to no one in particular, his tone showing a tint of intensity as he looked at his surrounding, only to see pitch black – as if his eyes were still under his eyelids."

" _…_ " He couldn't tell what, but he felt a presence of another being, feeling a strong weary intent from behind. The blue figure spun around only to be met with pair of eyes just inches from his. With reflex the hedgehog jumped back, surprised from the sudden encounter from the proof of his widened eyes and rapid breathing. He was able to identify the figure as a dark-looking hedgehog. It wore gloves as well as the trademark sneakers like his own. His darkened quills were bent upwards however, which spoiled his resemblance with Sonic's own features. But there was one detail that caught the blue hedgehog's attention the most…

…The figure was missing pupils.

It startled the hedgehog, but he quickly shook it off as he took an offensive stance, cautiously glaring at it. He felt its negative energy flowing out from its body, a dark sinister aura enveloping the black hedgehog which suddenly latched itself on to the other hedgehog. He was unable to contradict what was happening as he felt himself growing weaker by the second. He was unable to freely control his legs as they gave off, hitting to his knees – where the darkness had further consumed his lower half.

The black figure took a step forwards, his darkly grim aura growing more imminent with each gap it covered; suffocating the blue hedgehog as he struggled to breath. He suddenly couldn't recover in time as he felt something grab his neck; his body rose from the floor and into the air, grasping the hand that took hold of him as he struggled to free himself from the black hedgehog's grasp, but to no avail.

 _Suffer through our disparity…_ The blue Mobian heard it talk, through his half closed eyelids he witnessed its mouth had remained closed – almost non-existent. That was the least of the blue hedgehog's concern.

His vision was fading away – feeling his pipes being crushed as it was squeezed through an iron grip. Soon, he was unable to feel his pain surging through his body as his mind finally gave up on him, consuming further into the abyss as his arms fell lifelessly onto his sides. He felt… Nothing.

* * *

"Sonic...?" A faint voice was heard throughout the bunker room. Nicole watched dreadfully as his friend was heavily sweating under the covers and stirring violently in his slumber. The holo-lynx frowned – ever since she materialized into the room, she had witnessed Sonic's abnormal condition in his sleep.

it was true that Nicole used to do some minor research about sleeping whenever time she may had – being a curious A.I she was. It explained to her that dreams and nightmares could reflect upon the being depending on their desires or fears; and is usually gone unnoticed in reality as there is no solid evidence to know when a person is dreaming.

But Nicole felt this was different. As she him stir violently in his sleep, his eyes squeezed shut and the increase in respiratory was noted.

She was about to reach out to him but quickly retracted when his eyelids shot open, finally hitting reality. She noticed his blood shot eyes, his body motion seem to be shaky as he attempted to snap out of his trance. Nicole stood their quietly, wanting to give him some time to acknowledge his surrounds before she spoke.

As Sonic caught his baring, he realized he wasn't alone in the room. He swiftly glanced to his right, seeing Nicole with a worriedly drawn expression as she was hunched over, holding her knees for balance; getting a good look at him.

"Oh… What's up, Nicole?" Sonic attempted with his trademark grin, but Nicole was unfazed by it as she still kept her worried face on. "Are you okay, Sonic?" She asked, her tone calm and sincere.

Sonic responded by switching his attention towards the ceiling, the adrenaline finally noticeable for the hedgehog as he felt his heart beat pumping. "Yeah, don't sweat it. Just a wacky dream…" He spoke, half-truth. Not wanting Nicole to worry about him.

But Nicole's frown only deepened, she walked closer to his bed before sitting on the side, her hands clasped together and resting on her lap. She looked down at her paws, her eyelids halfway closed as she spoke calmly. "Forgive me for intruding – as I was told to come get you. But your mind doesn't seem to be mentally stable while you were sleeping. This is something I'm concerned about." She informed the hedgehog, her look was plain, but her eyes revealed a small hint of worry.

The hedgehog placed his arms over his head as he looked at her. In somewhat way, Sonic knew that this was unlikely anything he had ever experienced before - constantly having the same dream that only gets worse throughout his days. But why was it happening? Who was that mysterious black hedgehog? It couldn't have been Shadow as he didn't remember that he would wear identical shoes and gloves.

But the pupils haunted his memory as he tried to revert from thinking too much about it - only wanting to forget all this bizarre nonsense. But he couldn't help but have an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach as if he encountered this… thing before. But somehow not as another individual...

Nicole watched him sternly as Sonic seemed to zone out from his thoughts like he tends to do. She realized that the times she spent with his presence he would tend to forget his surroundings and stare out into space. She somewhat found it humorous at times; not even if the world around them collapsed would he have time to notice.

Sonic was then out of his deep thoughts - interrupted from a certain Lynx in the room who attempted to suppress her laughter. The tension of the atmosphere seemed to die down as Sonic was distracted from his thoughts.

"What's so funny?" The blue hedgehog curiously frowned, but quickly formed into a smirk when she turned her head away from him shyly. He sometimes wondered how Nicole adapted to express emotions over these past few years. Since she is an intellectual machine.

But then again, she was no ordinary computer…

Maybe the event of Super Genesis Wave caused to readjust her software.

It was defiantly noticeable that she had been acting more organic-like. Almost as if she's starting to understand the basics of real emotions.

However, she can occasionally be out of place with herself time to time; reverting to a more logical thought - processing as a machine - rather than Mobian. But that's probably just a side effect of being an A.I.

"You still there?" Nicole saw Sonic zoning out again as she watched with amusement. It was ironic to say that she had to be patient around Sonic's odd behavior. But she doesn't mind his company, it was sort of a breath of fresh air being away from her duties and being in someone's presence that's always laid back.

Sonic finally got himself to sit up, shaking away his thought to the back of his mind as he wondered why he was woken up. "So I'm guessing you didn't just come here to be my personal wake-up call." He joked with his usual smirk.

Nicole didn't mention his change of topic, figuring that he wanted to skip her question so she wouldn't have to worry about what he was dreaming; nevertheless, she continued on with the duties at hand – thinking they had spent majority amount of time as it is. "The Sky Patrol will be arriving to its destination soon. Rotor wanted you to be prepared for departure." Nicole replied in her usual plain tone as she averted to a neutral expression.

Sonic yawned, taking the blanket off him as he sat on the bed; stretching out he arms to hear a faint click of his limbs before standing up and doing the same with his legs. "About time, I've been waiting for some outdoor refreshments." Sonic grunted, feeling his body tremble for not being able to run for the last few hours.

Nicole only nodded, forming a small smirk as she got up from the bed her ears folded backwards as she placed her hands behind her back. "I will see you in the flight deck, Sonic." The holo-lynx replied.

"Catch you later, Nicole." Sonic said as he walked away, giving her a thumbs up before she de-materialized from the room.

It's been a few years since the event of Super Genesis Wave caused a catastrophe to their world, Thanks to Dr. Eggman and his technology of monstrosity, he was able to take advantage of the seven Chaos Emeralds to bend the fabric of space and time, which caused their planet to split into a separate timeline, causing the memories of everyone to become erased and adjust to their newer timeline.

Fortunately, it was not all doom and gloom; the new timeline took massive effects such as Knothole never laying in waste from obliteration, though the Freedom Fighters HQ primarily sits within Mobotropolis as its one of their main bases of operations - aside from Sky Patrol.

Although, the Freedom Fighters did still have to deal with their main arch nemesis – Dr. Eggman. But Sonic didn't seem to mind so much - even considering Eggman's butt whopping as his regular hobby.

Though, Sonic's smirk turned into a frown as a thought hit him – since they were in new timeline, Nicole never begun the reconstruction of New Mobotropolis which was what caused it to become Nanite City. If they were to encounter assault within the city, they wouldn't be able to rely on nanites to repair Mobotropolis. On the other hand, the city wasn't as fragile as it used to be since Tails and Rotor dedicated their time to amend their defense systems.

Speaking of the holo-lynx, it was thanks to Nicole that everyone was able to regain their old memories, which is the reason the Freedom Fighters were fully aware about their old timeline they used to live through before Super Genesis occurred.

By the touch of Nicole's portable handheld device, she had managed to give off a sparkling touch and transfer all her saved data logs to anyone in flesh; sometimes having to be overwhelming as memories are flooded simultaneously into their minds. He remembered How Rotor, Antoine as well as Sally having to suffer the most through their experience. Though, it has been years since they lived their lives in there adjusted timeline, and everything seemed to be going their way.

Sonic realized he wasn't moving, being dazed in his own thoughts. He decided to shove them aside; focusing at the current situation at hand as we walked through the hallway to get to the flight deck.

* * *

Meanwhile Rotor was looking up on the status of the Sky Patrol; double checking the propulsion thrusters and engines to prevent any hiccups during their flight - it is up to him as captain to keep everything in an organizing fashion.

The Sky Patrol has originally been created to prove a point to Eggman's Death Egg and other of his hostile air vessels that was capable to handle anything the antagonist could throw them. And the outcome of it surprisingly showed good results as the last time Eggman caused an airship battle, the Sky Patrol managed to shred through Eggman's defenses with a breeze.

Although it did suffer major exterior damage which took some time to repair. But thanks to Nicole, she was able to upgrade some major flaws simply by connecting herself to the ship, rewriting and registering her programs, additionally installing her own superior version of an energy force field through the mixes of her energy manipulation, and the shield generator that was stolen from Eggman's Death Egg thanks to Sonic and Bunnie.

It was a beneficial result for Nicole as she able to use the ship's power to materialize and walk around anywhere on the vessel without having to worry about the distant limitations between herself and her handheld. In addition, she didn't even need to worry about the consumption of her power usage for her physical form.

Rotor finished doing the check-up, a satisfied smile forming upon his mouth that they were good until landing; even if there were some minor issues with the ship, the benefits still outweigh the costs.

He wasn't necessarily alone to do regular maintenance of the ship as he had Nicole with him for support, he did wish his co-creator - Tails – was be able to come along and help out with assistance; they did design the ship together, after all.

But duty calls back at Mobotropolis; and Tails had to stay behind to work on the City's shield power grid with a help of few of their trusty engineers.

With their current situation, the trio were on their way to Isolated Islands to meet up a Mobian called Dr. Ellidy. From what the holo-lynx had told him he was Nicole's creator.

Rotor faintly remembered Sally, Nicole, Tails and even Big were on a mission to aid the professor due to his distress signal that happened no longer than four years ago. The walrus never had the opportunity to greet him previously as he was looking after his ship that day.

Although today they weren't just coming over for Nicole's reunion. They were losing their fuel consumption of power rings to keep the Sky Patrol up and running; so Nicole had suggested for them to meet up with the professor as he happened to own his very own Ring of Lakes. She had already written down the coordinates of the island nearby, so Rotor had no objections to go visit.

Just the thought of meeting the person who was behind Nicole's artificial intelligence and life form intrigued the walrus. He always had wondered what kind of technology the professor was able to manifest with the potential of Power Rings.

Just then, Nicole transferred herself into the computer monitor within the flight deck room, causing a flicker within the largest screen as her face popped up, almost startling Rotor in the process.

"Sonic will be joining us shortly, Rotor." Nicole replied through the speakers.

"Thanks, Nicole" Rotor breathed out as he attempted to relax the tension in muscles. "I think I'd prefer you walking from the door entrance, next time." Rotor sat firmly in his seat with Nicole looking at him sheepishly through the monitor, causing him to chuckle.

"Hey, peeps!" Sonic set foot onto the deck, waving a hand to Rotor and Nicole to which she swiftly responded with a beaming smile and Rotor spinning around his seat as he greeted Sonic.

"Oh, hey Sonic. So you finally got your beauty rest?" He teased.

Sonic only huffed at his snarky comment. "Yeah, I guess. Though a morning jog wouldn't hurt right about now." He answered, walking up to Rotor who shook his head from his friend's lack of patience.

His lie didn't go unnoticed with Nicole. She understood that Sonic didn't want to tell Rotor the truth about his dilemma he had in the bunker room, but she still couldn't help to falter her smile. What chances would he tell it to any of his friends if he didn't want to share it with the holo-lynx in the first place?

Rotor again spoke in a rather calm, but cheerful tone. "Well, you don't have to wait any longer, we'll be arriving at Isolated Islands soon."

The blue blur's face changed to give Rotor a puzzled look. "I thought we were heading to Mobotropolis?"

The walrus hunched over in his seat, placing his arms over the dashboard. "Well, that was the original idea, but we had to change course of action. Nicole, what's the number on our fuel ring consumption?" He looked over at the computer screen.

"Fuel is at 4%, Rotor. We should be fully functioning for the next 8 hours."

Sonic's expression only deepened as he turned to Rotor with his arms crossed. "So that's not enough to get us back to Mobotrpolis?"

Rotor only shook his head from the question. He stared at the monitor as Nicole transitioned the screen to show off a diagram of the Sky Patrol with the fuel gauge on the side critically flashing red in warning.

"Not unless you're willing to wing it" Rotor sarcastically spoke, but he sighed disapprovingly when he noticed his broadly smile. "That's still a no, Sonic." He could hear the hedgehog groan behind his chair but Rotor merely ignored him - he was unwilling to take any chances of losing his precious vessel.

Sonic sighed as he leaned on Rotor's chair with his arm and crossed his legs. "whatever, as long as I get to run, I won't have a problem" He pouted.

Rotor responded with a light-heart chuckle at the comment before turning his attention to Nicole. "How much time have we got left until we dock, Nicole?"

"Estimation suggests we will make contact within 7 minutes." The holo-lynx informed.

Rotor nodded in acknowledgment. "Thanks." He then turned to Sonic whose mood seemed to take a turn as he sighed in relief - glad he didn't have to wait much longer than he anticipated.

Rotor studied his expressed look. "You ready to depart, then? I mean, we can always just stay inside and have a reasonable conversation." He joked, though he kept his face looking neutral to fool the blue hedgehog.

"Shut up, Rotor." Sonic rolled his eyes as he playfully pushed Rotor with his chair; the walrus couldn't help but laugh from the hedgehog's reaction. Nicole who was witnessing the whole scene couldn't help but smile at the two friends.

* * *

 _7 Minutes later…_

The sun glistened throughout the morning sky of Mobious, shooting off its's rays of sunlight to reveal the colorfully bright terrain of mountains, exposing itself within the island; as if to present it with an optimist welcome for the trio. The Sky Patrol landed safely onto the ground, submerging the aircraft into the green sea of trees; making it a well thought out location to remain undetected.

Sonic was the first one out of the ship, stopping just outside of the aircraft's entrance as he took in his surroundings. He shut his eyes; inhaling a deep breath to take in the refreshing taste of air before exhaling; opening his vision to look around. The scenery was a nice refreshment from spending all day with technology.

He couldn't tease himself any longer as he took a step forward before dashing off into the hills without thought – He figured he could start his daily run first and catch up with his friends later

Rotor retrieved his backpack and momentarily left the ship with Nicole in her handheld form. "Alright, so Nicole has calculated the only sour-" He stopped in his track after he realize the hedgehog was nowhere to be found. Staring out into the distance - speechless - he spoke to the portable device in his grip. "Well… Looks like it's gonna be just the two of us two, Nicole."

The holo-lynx gave him an assuring smile. "I'm certain Sonic will be back when he's ready" Rotor only grunted in response, busy fiddling the panel on the side of the entrance of the ship.

'INITIATING LOCK-DOWN MODE' Rotor read, the words displaying on the panel as the door suddenly shut itself with security intact.

Not having to worry about intruders anymore, Rotor than walked away from the aircraft, as he set foot into the tropical jungle. "So how much further do we need to go to get to Ellidy's residents, Nicole?"

"Estimated travel suggest it will take approximately 23 minutes due North-West from your position." Nicole replied with a stern tone.

Rotor nodded as he held a worried thought. "I just hope Sonic will be able to find us in time."

Nicole's monitor flickered as she spoke "I think you worry yourself a bit too much, Rotor."

He sighed, Nicole proving her point that he was paranoid. "Yeah, I shouldn't have any doubts. This is Sonic we're talking about, after all." He dismissed his thoughts, as they proceeded down the jungle. Nicole didn't reply to Rotor, as she was looking through her files within the digital realm.

She was looking through the contents of her memories - Nicole couldn't help but think about what had happened over the years since their timeline rewrote, she had been pondering her thoughts more often than she admitted; and couldn't shake the feeling off of how she was activated in the first place, her memories seemed to conflict with her old ones. She knew Dr. Ellidy was her creator, however she could sense something stored deep in her hard drive that there were some things she couldn't fairly find out. Digging her files seemed to be worthless, as it didn't seem to appear in her memory bank.

She did manage to figure out that the events of the Super Genesis Wave drastically rewrote her; she was able to live with enhanced emotions, almost equivalent to how a usual Mobian could feel and think.

She still had few minor scenarios where she would revert to processing her thoughts through computer logic without a subconscious thought, but she still couldn't help but enjoy of what she always envied. It is probably the reason her bonding with the Freedom Fighters significantly increased - according to her charts.

It's only been a few years since the Super Genesis Wave occurred, Nicole roughly estimating to be four years since then.

She then encountered her pictures folder, opening it up; containing several JPEG files that she taken over the years to relieve her moments of what she treasured dearly.

As she scrolled through she encountered a picture of the Freedom Fighters, she tapped it as the picture went to full screen mode. Nicole's eyes lingered on each Mobian. It was a group photo that celebrated the victory of sealing Dark Gaia, foiling Eggman's plan to rule over Mobius. They were all huddled up together within the control room of Sky Patrol; revealing their joyful smiles, smirks and grins.

Antoine was on the left hand corner who stood boastfully besides Bunnie Rabbot. Their hands intertwined, evidencing of their relationship. They were still happily married to this day; which Nicole was grateful for them. The only times they don't see each other was when they were carrying out their duties at Castle Acorn, and at some occasion Sky Portal.

She then looked over at picture of Tails, who was side by side with Sonic; and Rotor being just behind the fox as he was half-distractedly eating a cake; luckily had managed to get a glance at the camera before taking a shot.

Tails and Rotor still held their duties within the heart of Mobotropolis after all these years - making sure everything was still maintained thoroughly to do whatever they can to keep the citizens safe. Their choice of similar career role had kept their friendship intact throughout the workplace.

Nicole then noticed Amy who had an appropriately timed jump. Being simultaneous of when the photo had been taken. She was in mid-air; just popping out behind Sonic with her hands over her head as she gestured a cheer.

In the present, the pink hedgehog had grown to a maturely young lady; still strong willed as she ever was, although her strong intentions for chasing Sonic around had died down over the years. In some occasions, she would attempt to grab Sonic's attention whenever possible. And from what Nicole had gathered with Sonic's attitude, he doesn't seem to mind her interactions anymore.

She then saw a familiar Echidna at the far right, he held a smug look and his arms crossed just besides Rotor.

With his current location he still remains with his duties as a guardian. His primarily objective to protect his home - Angel Island and keep the Master Emerald safe from harm.

She then couldn't help but see Big the Cat in the background, overwhelming the other Freedom Fighters with his large build. He looked clueless like always, holding up his fishing rod over his shoulder with Froggy sitting on his head, though there wasn't much Nicole knew about Big, she knows that he would still remain within Mystic Ruins, spending time with his usual hobby; fishing along with his smaller companion.

Then her attention rose over to the rabbit who seemed to hide behind Rotor with her Chao – Cheese – by her feet. Cream's innocent look holding her features, but somewhat looked worried as she peeked behind from behind Rotor's legs. Possibly weary of being blinded by the flash from the camera when the shot was taken.

Cream also joined the Freedom Fighters; a recruit still in training. She had grown with more understanding of responsibility over the years, but still has much to learn about what it takes to be a Freedom Fighter. Sally still wanted her behind the lines of battle, concerning for her safety as she would enlist Cream to carry out a few minor tasks with her line of work that didn't involve her being in danger.

That's when Nicole analysed the photo and found herself with Princess Sally. They were at the very front of the picture with their arms entangled as they both beamed a smile at the camera.

They had stayed close friends over the years, still remembering the time where Nicole first introduced herself as a lynx. She still had the memory played back of the time when Nicole requested the princess to watch the stars with her for the very first time, that's when she felt a spark in their friendship.

Then her minded wondered towards blue hedgehog who was the center of the photo…

He was right by Sally's side, they haven't held hands, or shown any physical interaction. Sonic only expressed his genuine grin as he ruffled Tail's hair while raising a thumbs up. Nicole analysed him closely.

Sonic and the Princess used to share a special bond together back in their previous timeline, even to go as far as to one day to have marriage involved. But nothing good can last forever - everything ended with suspense. Eggman turned Sally into a robot and the Freedom Fighters never seen her the same again. With no former leadership, everything went South for the Freedom Fighters. It really shattered Sonic's well-being, but he still held a strong heart, continuously fought for what he thinks is right, protecting his friends – even if he had to go against his loved ones.

As Nicole stared at the blue hedgehog – her eyes shimmered, the Holo-Lynx couldn't help but feel admired by Sonic's selfless and righteousness acts. He really was the hero of Mobius.

Although Sally was never roboticized in their new timeline, Sonic's heart still remained hollow.

Nicole could see in Sonic's body language that he still couldn't fully confront to Sally. His passed life must have left a scar to his mental state.

They did not feel the same love as they used to and only remained as good friends. With small occasions they would exchange their affection whenever present, but the outcome was no more than that.

Nicole looked between the two, before glancing at herself in the photo, then back at Sonic.

Between the lynx and the hedgehog, their friendship seemed to scale further. He randomly sparked an interest of Nicole's artificial intelligence; asking her all kinds of questions that relate to what she is, it was ironic to say the least as Sonic is usually known to have an attitude towards technology, but to Nicole it was different…

…She oddly felt flattered; not really expecting to get that sort of attention from anyone.

An unknowingly bright smile formed on her lips as it processed her thoughts.

Nicole felt her handheld device causing a slight static; feeling an overwhelming sense of emotion; a feeling that she wasn't really familiar with.

But it didn't go unnoticed within the real world. Rotor's attention was grabbed by the static from Nicole's handheld and he couldn't help but glance down to see Nicole through the screen. "Erm… is there something wrong, Nicole?" He asked with a bemused tone.

"I… Nothing, Rotor. There must have been a minor glitch that was interfering with my software. But everything seems to be normal now." The holo-lynx falsely claimed, hoping Rotor would think none of it.

It seemed to work to Nicole's advantage as the walrus decided to concern this matter some other time; he averted his eyes to the building that peeked through the surroundings of the jungle. He could faintly make out the solar panels installed on the roof. Assuming this was their destination, Rotor continued following along the path to take a closer inspection.

* * *

A blue flash crossed its way through the tropics of the jungle, Sonic held his determined smirk; feeling the breeze brushing alongside his fur as he effortlessly spun, somersaulted, and dodged every obstacle he came across. He never wanted to stop doing what he does best, his reality gone with mere seconds; his surroundings fading into a blur at his velocity.

He then jumped out of the deep jungle, making contact with a grassy field, he was clear from any trees in the way; deciding to take this opportunity close his eyes and relax as he allowed his feet to guide him.

The moment his eyes opened, he caught a glimpse of a black dot, seemingly standing out from his view. He attempted to zoom passed it but was met with a strange unwelcoming intent as he got closer. As he got a better view, his eyes grew wide in terror as he found himself locking his eyes to the black hedgehog that he could only register from his dreams. The world around him suddenly turned to a different direction; time slowed down as they exchanged glances. The lifeless form of his shell staring right back at the blue hedgehog. Twisting its neck as Sonic passed by.

With a blink of his eyes the black hedgehog vanished from sight. Sonic looked over his shoulder as there was no evidence it was there. Time returned back to its original speed but the hedgehog was too much in thought to even process it as he tripped over a root, he's body flung airborne before tumbling down a hill, landing face first as he skidded under the dirt before rolling to a stop.

He groaned as he laid on his side, trying to take a moment to recover from his fall before turning over to his back. He felt his whole body ache from the impact. But his mind wondered back at the dark life form from moments ago.

"Well, l-looks like something's defiantly not right… As if I had any doubts before." Sonic choked. He managed to sit up, wincing from the pain that surged through his body from every motion he made.

What just happened? Was that his mind playing tricks on him? His mind growing frustrated as he was unable to get answers. He sighed, as he looked back at where he landed, seeing the large skid mark he just happened to make on the ground.

That's when noticed it was visibly hard to see. Looking up at the sky, he realized that the sun was about to go under the horizon.

"Guess it's time for a trip back home, shouldn't keep Nicole and Rotor waiting." He told himself, getting the motives to finally get up as he placed his arms behind his back and stretched, before warming up his hands and legs, but not after getting another wince from the pain of doing exercises.

As he started to run back the opposite direction, he couldn't help but think about what would he do if his hallucination starts to get out of hand…

* * *

Rotor managed to find a pathway leading straight to Dr. Ellidy's residents. But what he encountered surprised the walrus. He witnessed Badniks patrolling just outside the front yard of the house. Mentally cursing himself, he jumped behind a tree, cautiously peeking behind it.

"What on Mobius is Eggman's Badniks doing here?" He questioned himself. Worried about Dr. Ellidy's safety as they seem to roam around his house.

"It's fine, Rotor." Nicole was monitoring the scenario before them. She materialized beside Rotor, walking out of cover as she gestured for Rotor to do the same. "Dr. Ellidy managed to reprogram the remaining robots into his assistance, they are nothing more than just house sitters." She said reassuringly, walking up to one of the robots and evidently showed him that they were not hostile as the machines continued to proceed with their choirs; taking no mind of Nicole's presence.

It was enough to convince Rotor as he emerges from the tree, but not without some hesitance before catching up with the holo-lynx. He still couldn't help but watch cautiously at the Badniks around them. "I still don't like this…"

The holo-lynx attempted to further convince Rotor. "Eggman visited this Island some time ago for his own research. There was a loophole in his plans, so he essentially left; leaving his machines behind. But Dr. Ellidy made a few configurations, so they are essentially harmless." She finished as Rotor thoroughly listened.

They walked up onto the step entrance before knocking at the door and waited patiently until they heard faint footsteps coming from the other side. A short moment later the door slowly opened, revealing an elderly looking lynx with a purple lab coat and fancy googles resting over his head. He narrowed his eyes until his eyes caught attention of Nicole; his expression quickly softened, but held surprised from the sudden encounter of his own designed daughter.

"Nicole!" The lynx replied, his frown turning into a grateful smile. "It's such a pleasure seeing you again."

Nicole crossed her arms as she smiled warmly. "It's been a while, Doctor. May we come in?"

"We?" The doctor arched an eyebrow. That's when he noticed Rotor from behind her, his eyes showed a hint of bewilderment, thinking how on Mobius he couldn't notice him earlier due to his large build. But he simply shook his thoughts away as he chuckled. "Of course, please come in, I assume it's only you two that came to visit?"

Nicole shook his head "We are still waiting on Sonic, but he will be here soon." Nicole told the Doctor, Rotor couldn't help but stare as he was feeling fascinated to see Nicole's creator in the flesh.

Nicole's father arched an eyebrow. " _The_ Sonic the Hedgehog? That sounds like you have great business being here." He replied with an intrigued tone. "I'll leave the door open in preparation for his arrival."

Rotor decided to an opportunity to introduce himself, walking up to the professor. "It's a pleasure making your acquaintance, Dr. Ellidy. The name's Rotor - one of Freedom Fighter's most reliable technician and inventor, as well as a good friend with Nicole." He held up a flipper, before making contact with the Doctor's paw as they shook arms.

The doctor smirked under his mustache-like fur. "It's good to see one of Nicole's friends in person. Please, make yourself at home, we can discuss about your visit within the living room."

Rotor nodded; walking into the living room and finding the closest sofa to slouch on. He sighed in relief coming in contact with the furniture - his legs finally taking some break after walking for so long.

Moments later, they were all within the living room - aside from Sonic - who was still doing his evening jogging. Rotor and the doctor sat on their own separate sofa while Nicole sat by the extended couch on the other side of the coffee table.

The doctor spoke up first, taking a sip from his coffee that he made for Rotor and himself; it was unnecessary for Nicole, as being an A.I had its perks. "I'm surprised you haven't called to tell me you were coming for a visit. Must be something urgent." He looked at them both, clasping his cup with both hands.

Nicole was the first to speak while Rotor was drinking his beverage. "You could say that. We were coming back from Westside Islands for a mission requested by Princess Sally. But heading back to Mobotropolis proved to be inconvenient as we were running out fueling material for the Sky Patrol."

Dr. Ellidy stopped sipping his tea, glancing at Nicole with a questioning look. "Sky Patrol?"

Rotor then decided to join in the conversation, grabbing both the lynx's attention "Another of the Freedom Fighters base of operations aircraft, invented by yours truly – It runs with power rings." He spoke with a proud tone. Gesturing a flipper at himself.

The doctor glanced at Rotor, rubbing his chin thoroughly. "That sounds impressive, Rotor. sounds like a good example to prove any threat of your arsenal." He finished the last scraps of his coffee before placing it on the table. "Aside from that note, I will be delighted to give you two access to my Ring of Lakes, the island has been mostly peaceful for the couple of years now, so you shouldn't have a problem getting there." The elderly lynx agreed.

"What's up, guys?" A voice was heard from the entrance of the living room, Dr. Ellidy was almost startled, completely forgetting about leaving his door open, Rotor was also surprised as he was too busy finishing of his coffee. Nicole on the other hand smiled cheerfully, glad to see Sonic. But her smiled took a turn when she noticed something was off with the hedgehog. His appearance looked rough and his quills was covered with dirt, but somehow blended into his fur, probably smudged purposely in an attempt to hide away his condition.

Sonic revealed his grin, waving a hand at the group before pointing with his thumb at the entrance of the house. "I dunno if I'm losing it, but there's a Badnik watering the plants right now."

Dr. Ellidy – who eventually recovered from his shock – realized what he was talking about and gave a small chuckle. "Not to worry, they work for me. And you must be Sonic the Hedgehog."

Sonic nodded, walking into the living room, he held an arm out to properly greet him. "Yep, and you must be… Um…" The hedgehog scratched the tip of his ear; never seeing this Mobian before, but couldn't help but notice the resemblance between him and Nicole.

"My apologies, I should have introduced myself, I'm Dr. Ellidy. Nicole's creator." The male lynx replied, grabbing Sonic's hand and shaking it.

Sonic's eyes went wide; realizing he was finally meeting the professor face to face. "You're the one who designed Nicole?" The elderly lynx nodded, retracting their hands back to their sides.

"It's good to finally meet the guy. I'm not much of a tech expert, but If there was any kind of technology I'd appreciate, it would be Nicole." Sonic replied with a genuine smile. The doctor couldn't help but let out a warm chuckle at Sonic's bold statement.

Nicole couldn't help but hide from Sonic's compliment; lowering her head and looking away as she wrapped her arms around herself – she was speechless that Sonic would think of her like that. But decided not to say anything.

Rotor and the doctor could have sworn they saw Nicole's form stutter - it was too fast to notice however - as they blankly stared in confusion. Sonic was oblivious as he took a spot by Nicole on the extended sofa. The doctor decided to focus at the task at hand, assuming his mind playing tricks on him. He sat back in his arm chair.

"As I was telling your friends here, Sonic." The doctor cleared his throat. "I will gladly help with your issue regarding about your vessel. I only owe Nicole that much after she assisted me from escaping the Digitized World years ago."

Nicole frowned, looking up at her father as she unwrapped herself. "You don't have to owe me anything, Doctor."

"But it's true, you not only saved me, but had saved your Freedom Fighter friends when Phage invaded my computer systems." The doctor tried to retort.

"Still…" Her ears lowered as she looked on the floor. There was a pause of silence within the room, until Sonic took over.

"I'm… Sorry for interrupting, but aren't you guys family? You shouldn't expect anything in return after helping out a family member out."

The elderly lynx couldn't help but think that Sonic's statement was absolutely relevant; causing the professor to bring up a genuine smile. Looking up at Nicole, he saw her do the same.

"I suppose that either way, you're right, Sonic." The doctor replied.

He then remembered something that he wanted to show Nicole. Getting up from his chair, he looked over at the Freedom Fighters. "Before you all leave to grab the rings, there is something I would like to show you all. Although, you may be already familiar with this." He gestured for everyone to follow which they all obliged, getting up and walking to another room of the house.

Sonic whistled while Rotor stared in awe as they were guided to Dr. Ellidy's research laboratory, not expecting this kind of room from a usual house. Nicole remained neutral as she was already aware of the laboratory from her previous visit.

Rotor couldn't help but observe every piece of technology and device as they had their own input slots for Power Rings; it almost stunned Rotor with curiosity - being a full time technician/inventor himself.

"It looks like you've been busy, Doctor." Nicole replied, as she couldn't tell apart from his inventions.

"Did you design all these?" Sonic questioned.

The doctor simply nodded, turning around and witnessing the walrus gawking at his items, giving the professor a light-heart chuckle. "Wait until you see this." The doctor then faced his desk, looking over something laying upon the surface. It was brightly colored red; having a thick outline with a shape of a star in the middle. The old lynx grabbed it before displaying it to the Freedom Fighters. "Nicole, do you remember this?"

Nicole watched in awe, she vaguely remembers the held object. It was a rare occasion they would encounter it again. "That's… A Red Star Ring."

"Precisely" The doctor beamed. "I found this many years ago after you left my home, it was stranded within the deepest part of the lake, luckily I managed to get one of my drones to fetch it for me. I made sure to keep it safe in case you would ever return, Nicole." He replied, he's face stern and un-moving; showing that he was deeply serious about giving one of his most successful research.

Nicole frowned, feeling skeptic as she crossed her arms. "I… I don't know, Doctor. There is just no intention for me to ever need to use it anymore."

Rotor looked thoroughly at the ring, he faintly remembered Nicole using the ring when Phage interfered with Sky Patrol's control systems; but never understood in what way did it affect Nicole other than making her super-powered. But nevertheless, he was still familiar with its content. Sonic however, was dumbstruck, he only seen it connected it to Nicole's handheld device once, but that was pretty much it; needless to say that happened years ago - he interrupted the two lynx's, furrowing his eyebrows in frustration as he was lost through the conversation. "Hey guys, don't leave me hanging; what exactly does the 'Red Star Ring' do?"

The doctor sweated, looking at Sonic sheepishly as he rubbed his head in embarrassment. "Oh that's right. I guess I should start explaining" He cleared his throat before he continued "This Red Star Ring holds the equivalent properties of a regular power ring, however they are powered up by Chaos Emeralds and transform into something like this." He gestured at the Red Star Ring with his hand while holding it tightly in his grip.

Rotor nodded in agreement. "Don't you remember, Sonic? We used to have a spare, but Nicole had to use it as last resort to go against Phage." The walrus looked at him with a raised eyebrow, his arms crossed accusingly.

"Who now?" Sonic looked confused.

"Phage… You know, the virus that managed to hack our systems and took over Sky Patrol?" He reminded him.

"I never heard of him."

"It's a 'her'."

"You get the point." Sonic huffed, crossing his arms.

The walrus sighed. "Don't you ever listen to Sally's briefing?"

"What do you think?" Sonic answered his question by revealing his usual grin while shrugging his shoulders, which only made Rotor face palm from Sonic's lack of attention. Nicole managed to cover her mouth from laughing – It's just Sonic being his usual self.

Dr. Ellidy let out a fake cough, getting everyone's attention once again. "Now, as I was saying, this is capable of boosting devices that are usually powered up with power rings. This also includes Nicole, as she becomes Overclocked. In relation to herself, she is able to act like super anti-virus software as she's capable to eradicate any intruders and upgrade systems to their very limit."

Rotor narrowed his eyes in thought as he understood. "So… In comparison, it's like Sonic gaining the seven Chaos Emeralds to become Super Sonic in the real world. But in Nicole's digitized world, she could gain the powers of the Red Star Ring and turn herself into Overclocked Nicole..."

Nicole processed that theory - in a way it did made some sense. "I guess you could analyse it like that, Rotor."

Sonic whistled, impressed with the holo-lynx. "Whoa, that's actually pretty neat, Nicole." He was completely taken back from how much potential the lynx had.

Nicole turned away, feeling a little shy as she seemed to be on the spot yet again. "It's really nothing to think about."

Again, they realized they were going off topic as they suddenly looked back at Dr. Ellidy, who had to cough yet again to get their attention. "Anyway, Nicole. I'm sure this ring could prove to be useful for the Freedom Fighters, if you ever get into trouble."

She Looked at the doctor, still looking unsure. She was never made to fight. But to be fair, it did prove to be useful when encountering Phage; who's to say that she won't come back to rewrite her system again? Then she glanced over to Sonic, who was still patiently waiting for Nicole's answer. He exchanged a soft look towards her. As if to tell her that he wouldn't mind what she chooses; he would still respect her decision regardless.

"I guess it would be essential to keep one in case of… unusual circumstances…" The holo-lynx made up her mind. She took the red ring out of her father's hands and looked at it thoughtfully, reflecting upon her decision.

Dr. Ellidy beamed at Nicole, his eyes revealing a wide range of hope "Excellent!" He exclaimed. "Now that's settled, I'll let you all be on your way and get the power rings you need for your airship, just follow down the path from the house and keep going forward until you see the lake." He smiled at the trio.

Rotor then spoke up. "You guys go ahead, I'm eager to study more about 's research. If that's alright with you, Doctor." Rotor anxiously spoke, turning his attention to the old lynx. He admired his inventions and was eager to learn more about his teachings.

Dr. Ellidy was surprised by Rotor's request, nevertheless he accepted. "Very well, Rotor. Just try and keep up with my presentation. Though, I'll admit I never did teach before." Nicole's father chuckled as he placed a paw on the walrus' shoulder.

Sonic exchanged an odd look with Nicole before shrugging. Then Rotor walked up to the two, handing him his backpack. "Make sure you take this, there's a capsule inside for storing the power rings; just helps with the heavy lifting, you know?"

Sonic nodded, taking the bag as he wrapped a strap over his shoulder. "Thanks Rotor, guess it's time depart. Nicole, you up for a ride?" He walked up to her. The holo-lynx only nodded eagerly as she made her physical appearance fade into digital particles before transferring herself into her handheld.

"Ready when you are, Sonic." Nicole responded through the speakers. Sonic grabbed onto her portable device then walked to the exit as he glanced over his shoulder; waving his arm at the professor and Rotor.

"See you guys in a bit!" With that said, he dashed from the house and out of the house entrance, his grip tightly securing Nicole's handheld form.

Sonic noticed that it was already late evening as an luminous night sky took place, followed closely by the moon peeking at the horizon.

The blue hedgehog rushed down the walkway before hitting along the path that the professor mentioned. He tightly held Nicole in his grip and carefully ran passed obstacles with ease. His vision was limited as the only source of light was the dazzling glow of the moon.

Nicole took her opportunity to speak with what was bothering her. "There's something strange going on with you, Sonic." She spoke in a calm tone.

"I dunno what you're talking about." Sonic attempted his bluff, focusing his eyes on the narrow pathway.

Nicole frowned, his lie only made it more noticeable that he was hiding something. "You may have fooled Rotor, but I'm a super intellectual life processing unit. My calculations could tell me you're a terrible liar. It's evident in your appearance." The holo-lynx smirked.

Sonic huffed at her, and rolled his eyes in defeat that he was unable to win over someone who's smarter than him. "Alright, you got me. My head has been all over the place lately." As it was a clear road ahead, he glanced down at the monitor revealing Nicole's smiling in triumphant.

Before she was able to question him, they reached their destination. Sonic skidded to a halt as he kicked chunks of sand into the air. He laid his eyes at the scenery, enjoying the view as he walked for a closer look at the lake. Nicole emerged from her device as she appeared back into her lynx appearance. Walking closely to Sonic as they headed to the worn out wooden dock.

"I could defiantly get used to this." Sonic replied cheerfully, placing an arm on his hip as he looked around, eventually spotting a few power rings that submerged from the depths of the lake.

"I would suggest using the bag for assistance." Nicole informed the blue hedgehog, gesturing at Rotor's backpack on Sonic.

The blue blur was reminded about the backpack, he gave Nicole her handheld and took the bag off his shoulders, opening the flap and rummaging through until he felt an object. Grabbing it and taking out revealed a small transparent sphere-like capsule that was no bigger than his palm.

"Would be nice if this came with its own manual - how do you work this thing?" Sonic was baffled, looking at the odd object as he toyed with it, trying to get any sort of reaction.

"If I may…?" Nicole gestured Sonic to lend the device, to which he swiftly obliged – growing frustrated by his failed attempts.

The holo-lynx took the capsule from his grasp; her eyes narrowed as she analysed it in her palm. She than placed it on the floor and waited a few moments, before Sonic could question her methods the capsule 'clicked' and begun to expand until it grew triple its size. Almost being as tall as Nicole.

Sonic stared at it, dumbfounded. "Oh right… I knew that." He sheepishly spoke, rubbing his head awkwardly.

A smile formed on Nicole; she was always amused at Sonic's attempts to work out the simplest devices.

"Maybe in return, you can tell me what's messing with your head." Nicole held her hands behind her back and watched Sonic with a sly look, her ears perked in curiosity.

Sonic grew agitated, unsure how to respond as he looked around to give him something to think about. "I'll give it some thought. Right now, we should start grabbing these." Not giving Nicole a chance to retort, he sped across the water, retrieving the power rings along the way. Nicole stared at him, sighing as he zig-zagged across the lake.

She understood that she was pestering him to open up a little. But she felt it would be wise if he was to let his friends know what was causing him trouble. After she saw how sonic behaved in his sleep and seeing his rough state of condition, she came to a conclusion there was something more going on than she was aware of.

Sonic flopped onto the sand, crossing his arms to the back of his head while his eyes closed. It had been roughly twenty minutes since he began collecting the power rings and managed to fill up the capsule to the fullest. Right now, he took this opportunity to relax before they would start making their way back to the professor's house. Nicole was calculating how much rings Sonic managed to grab; if it would last long enough for Sky Patrol.

Once she was done, she clicked on the capsule, which responded with another 'click' before returning to its original size, the rings inside shrunk inside the container which surprised the lynx as she was able to hold on to numerous rings with just a palm of her hand – she now understood what Rotor meant in 'easy heavy lifting'.

She then made her way over to Sonic. Placing the capsule in the bag. "Impressive, you managed to collect enough rings to keep the Sky Patrol running for approximately two weeks." Nicole replied, her tone showing a hint of astonishment.

"I never cease to amaze." Sonic replied, a cocky smirk forming on his lips with his eyes still shut.

Nicole only smiled from his laid back attitude. She sat on the sand beside him, placing her handheld onto the sand as she watched the dark blue sky gleaming with stars that invaded its atmosphere.

Just being here in the moment reminded of the time where she first introduced herself to the Princess.

"Sally and I used to star gaze back in Mobotropolis…" Nicole spoke out her thoughts. Getting Sonic's attention as his ear flickered. He continued to listen, his eyes slowly opening as he followed Nicole's gaze towards the sky.

"It was the very first time being outside from my handheld. So she didn't recognize me until I told her I was Nicole." The holo-lynx wrapped her arms around her knees while Sonic had a neutral look. Nicole knew from his silence that he was listening – so she continued.

"I told Sally I wanted to see the stars. To truly feel the experience of being alive. I remember how my hard drive couldn't process the overhaul of emotions I felt that day - it was too overwhelming. But I enjoyed every moment of it… Unfortunately, it wouldn't last long, as the power to project my physical appearance drained me; I was forced to go into my handheld. That was when I didn't have a Power Ring connected to prolong the time for my hologram…" Nicole sighed, forming a frown. "I do wish I could explore more of what it means to be alive. But I'm never given the opportunity to try it out."

Sonic thoroughly focused on her tone, he wondered what had caused Nicole to pour out her feelings to him - it was a rare occasion people would get to witness this side of the lynx. Nevertheless, Sonic understood her issue, since the Freedom Fighters relied her assistance through technology, she rarely had spare time to do what she desired. And it did dawn to Sonic that being carefree as he is, he usually had most free time to do what he pleases.

This gave the hedgehog something to think about as they both sat there silently watching the stars. Nicole's attention picked up again as she witnessed Sonic getting up from his spot.

"Sonic…?" Nicole stared at him in confusion. The blue hedgehog had his arms on his hips as he looked up at the moon.

"You know. If I'm ever feeling down, I always go for a run. Having the wind in my face helps to clear up my head." He then turned his gaze to Nicole, who was still looking at him curiously. "So what do you say?" He cheerfully smiled, extending a hand out to her. Nicole looked at him, her mouth slightly parted from her lips; surprised from the hedgehog's offer. She was hesitant, but her eyes took over as she starred deep into his emerald green eyes – revealing his understanding and compassion.

"Y-yes… I would like that." The lynx responded. She reached Sonic's hand and was pulled up from the floor. Sonic took her handheld and placed in his bag before putting the sack over his shoulders. Without warning, he swept Nicole off her feet causing her to yelp in surprise.

Her eyes widened as she realized that Sonic was holding her in his arms; she couldn't help but feel woozy, having to be in a close proximity with the hedgehog. She had an unfamiliar but exceptionally warm feeling in her chest as she held her arms tightly around his neck.

"You ready?" He formed a smirk, looking down at Nicole who attempted to shyly hide away from his gaze.

"Yes, Sonic." She replied, holding a firm tone as she attempted to act confident.

"Alright, hold on tight." Sonic then begun his walk, which soon turned into a jog before he was ready to sprint; giving some time for Nicole to adjust his speed. He headed deep into the jungle, picking up his paste as he avoided obstacles in his way.

Nicole felt her body grow stiff; squeezing her eyes shut as she her adrenaline skyrocketed. She felt the sudden impact of the breeze blowing through her fur; attempting to soothe her. An unknowing smile widely curved across her lips - this was a whole new level of experience than having Sonic carrying her as a handheld. She was able to feel without limits, her emotions getting the best of her as it overwhelmed her being. She took the opportunity to embrace it; wanting it to last.

She couldn't necessarily comprehend her state of mind other than having positive impact. She dared to take a peak, opening her eyes slowly as she glanced up at the blue hedgehog who was holding her tightly. A fuzzy sensation erupting within her chest as she couldn't look away from his emerald eyes, who was unaware of her gaze as Sonic was too busy focusing on the path ahead.

Nicole thought about why Sonic was willing to share this experience with her. She was aware that within circumstance, the blue blur would be willing to do the same for his friends, specially Sally. But it usually was nothing more than getting somewhere from point A to point B.

This time however, Sonic did this because he wanted to. The hedgehog had offered to show her how it's like to run in his shoes, to share a precious moment of forgetting the worst of your problems from having the welcoming breeze in your face.

She left her thoughts lingering about the situation; slowly feeling some sort of connection towards the blue hedgehog the more she thought about it.

Him carrying her in his arms, safely securing her being. The physical contact between their furs made her Hologram almost stutter. Sharing the personal experience together made her realize that he actually cared about her. All her endearment passion was because of the hedgehog. And that's when it dawned to her…

The holo-lynx felt an emotional attraction towards the blue hedgehog…

And in response to that, she embraced it. Nicole's eyes softened into tenderness, her smile never leaving her lips as she nuzzled against Sonic's chest. Holding him tightly as her eyes slowly closed. Enjoying the transfer of his warmth. This feeling… This is what must be like to have an affection for someone.

Sonic was right; having the wind against your face really does clear your mind. But having to share it with the blue blur, it was replaced with an indescribable feeling.

The hero felt a tug of his neck, glancing down for a brief second he noticed that Nicole was snuggling against his fur, her smile faintly noticeable. He didn't question it however as he only had guessed she was enjoying her moment.

But Sonic was only half aware of it. Not realizing just how their fair share of this moment had made a difference to the lynx.

* * *

 **So… I might of went _slightly_ overboard with the word limit, as I was supposed to stop somewhere roughly at 5,000 words, but ended up being over 10,000. I had too much fun writing this story and wanted it to have an appropriate ending between Sonic and Nicole – so I'll just fit it all in one big chapter.**

 **Thank you so much for reading. ^^ Please review and let me know your thoughts and opinions.**


	2. An Irrational Cause

**Greetings again. Thank you so much to everyone that stuck around for this story.**

 **I know I'm a bit late with the update, but I had some real life things needed to get sorted. Although it's only been a week, so I'm probably making some good timing** **.**

 **Sooo, with that said, enjoy. ^-^**

* * *

It was a new day within Mobotropolis. The sun brightly gazed over the city, giving it a spark of life upon the reflection of glass windows and metal, it was oddly calm within the settlement despite the large population of residents living within the walls. The regular threats were kept at low profile throughout the years; the citizens growing anxious because of it as they couldn't help but wonder if the villainous doctor had plans to take over Mobotropolis - and to the extent of Mobius as well.

Upon the center proudly stood Castle Acorn within its wake. A certain chipmunk was within her living quarters. She let her gaze roam over to the outskirts of the city as she starred out from the balcony. Letting her thoughts wonder aimlessly. She couldn't help but think about Sonic.

She noticed that he was acting distant around her. It's been like this for some time after their victory against Dark Gaia. She sighed; knowing very well why he was like this.

They used to have a special connection in their un-altered timeline. The Princess knew that more than anyone else. They tend to occasionally interact with each other through flirtatious methods within the battlefield, but that's how Sonic's usual carefree attitude works when it comes to unpredictable scenarios. The Princess grew to love that side of the hedgehog and eventually embraced for who he was.

She couldn't help but smirk from wondering how his responsibilities would hold up as a prince.

But her face turned blank as she was reminded of her near end of their original timeline. Remembering the experience she had to deal with when her hand came into contact with Nicole's Handheld; caused her to recover flashbacks of Mecha Sally, her ongoing betrayal against the Freedom Fighters, and loyalty to Eggman. She could never forget how much she suffered going through that phase as it was too much for her mentality.

Even to this day, she still couldn't shake the feeling off from being jumpy, every time she thought about what she used to be; a metallic hollow shell with only purpose was to kill anyone that stopped her. It made her feel sick to her stomach, disgusted by the dreadful measures Eggman would go to achieve his goal.

And that's why she couldn't bring herself to blame Sonic. She noticed that every so often they would make eye contact he would avert his eyes and glance away. She had only guessed that he was still blaming himself for not being able to save her in time before becoming robotocized.

And Sally felt joyless knowing that it was costing their relationship. She admitted that she could no longer find the lovingly spark that they used to share, although she still felt something stirring within her chest when she was around him.

Just then a knock at the door woke her from her thoughts. Glancing at the door, she effortlessly made her way across the room. turning the door knob and opening it to see one of her Freedom Fighter friends - Bunnie Rabbot D'Coolette.

"Well, Howdy Princess. Long-time no see." The cyborg beamed a smile at her best friend.

Sally looked almost astonished, not expecting to encounter Bunnie so soon. "It's good to see you, Bunnie. What brings you by?" She stepped aside, letting her friend through the door.

"Ain't a rabbit allowed to come over to see her bes' friend?" She smirked as she walked in, having her arms on her hips.

Sally smiled gracefully, shutting the door before turning around to face her. "It's just been so long... The only time I ever get to see you is through mission briefings."

Bunnie frowned as she rubbed her neck, it kind of dawned to the rabbit that she had been distracted because of Antoine. "Ah suppose is mah fault we 'ave been distant lately. It's just been a whole lot busier since ah got myself married. Y'know how it's like to be with someone…" Bunnie spoke. But she realized what she mentioned and mentally regretted to bring up the subject, watching Sally's expression fall.

"Oh, Sally… Ah'm terribly sorry."

The Princess shook her head, bringing her head up with a soft smile; she knew that Bunnie didn't mean anything bad by it. It was true after all, she used to know how it was like to be with someone, but she no longer was in a relationship. The last thing Sally wanted was to be moody after getting the chance to talk with her friend.

"It's fine. But I can't help but feel as if he's been avoiding me lately…" Sally replied in a low and quiet tone, walking up to the balcony with Bunnie following closely.

The rabbit frowned, knowing exactly who she was talking about. "Why, the little sugah-hog used to be head over heels for you. What made him suddenly change his mind?" The bunny asked, curiosity enveloping her.

Sally placed her arm on the rail. She had second thoughts to even tell Bunnie, but it was no secret what had happened from their pre-timeline, so she decided to confront it. "He still blames himself from what happened to me…" She looked down over her balcony, clasping her hands together, expressing her low spirit.

Bunnie understood where she was going with this. She walked up to her, gripping firmly on the Princess's shoulder. "Listen, there ain't no one to be blamed here. Ya did what you had to an' saved thousands of lives from becomin' robotocized, Hun."

"I know but…" She rubbed her temple as she tried to form words - her head couldn't process the thoughts of her past self. "I've been a robot slave for two years subdued under Eggman's command… There was just nothing Sonic could have done to save me... And that's why he's been isolating me."

Bunnie did grow some empathy for the Princess, it was a rough roller coaster ride to have someone you knew from childhood to end up becoming so far away to reach out. It gravely reminded the time where she lost Antoine back in their original timeline. But the rabbit quickly rid of her thoughts - she didn't want to be reminded on that fateful day.

"All that's in the past now, Sally. But maybe you should speak with Sonic about it. That suga-hog may run fast, but he ain't gonna be avoidin' ya forever." She tried her best to comfort her friend, squeezing her shoulder gently.

Sally listened, nodding slowly before locking her eyes towards the city once more. "Yeah, you're right, Bunnie. I just need to find a perfect time to talk to Sonic about it… Otherwise I don't think I can bare him being so far away…" Sally sighed as she turned over to Bunnie, who smiled sadly at her friend. "Thank you for supporting me, Bunnie. I can always count on you to be there for me."

Bunnie replied with a warming tone. "Anythin' for my bes' friend, Hun. But, speakin' of the hedgehog, where has he run off to? Usually you would see a blue blur aroun' town."

"He's on a mission with Rotor on Westside Islands. I sent Nicole to help aid with Sky Patrol while they're gone. Since Tails is busy with maintenance for the Power grid. And I - as a Princess - must have everything organised to go according to plan… I just wish I could do more to help around other than baby sit Mobotropolis. Everything seems to be so dull after dealing with Dark Gaia… Which I suppose is a good sign."

Bunnie smirked "Cravin' for some action, Sally girl? You're actin' more like the hedgehog we know."

Sally let out a light-heart chuckle, not noticing her own change of behavior. "I guess that's what happens when you spend time with someone like him." She replied with a more positive tone, she looked at Bunnie, feeling her spirits slightly raising up. "C'mon, let's go check how Tails is doing with the power grid." Sally suggested. Bunnie nodded - wanting to see that little genius of a fur ball.

But before they could reach the door, a loud frizzling sound caught their attention from behind the two friends. They turned around only to instinctively cover their eyes as a blinding yellow light enveloped the room without warning. Eventually the density died down. Sally and Bunnie constantly flickering their eyes until they saw a white furred hedgehog holding a yellow time stone in his grip, now standing present in the middle of the room with its back turned.

Sally was the first to speak as she glared at the intruder. Bunnie was already cautiously taking a stance in case it was hostile.

"What the… How did you get here…? And who are you?" The Princess demanded.

The white hedgehog spun around, his eyes widened at the two, as if he didn't expect trouble. Nevertheless, he spoke – questioning the two. "I-Is Sonic here…?"

The two girls looked at each other, before glaring back at the invader. "Now, hold jus' a darn minute." Bunnie conflicted. "If yah think you can com 'ere poofin' out of nowhere without tellin' us who you are. You're sourly mistaken."

The hedgehog looked glanced at the two, he figured he got himself in a bad situation. "Sorry, I—Wait, I know you! You're Princess Sally." He exclaimed as he laid his eyes on the chipmunk, catching both the girls off-guard. He kneel down to the Princess. "Forgive my intrusion, Princess. I am Silver the Hedgehog, coming from two hundred years into the future to warn you of a catastrophe!"

Sally looked at him bewildered "What are you talking about…? And the formality is unnecessary." She managed to take a good glance at his appearance. He's look was somewhat familiar, as if she had crossed paths with him before, but her memories felt too conflicted to get an accurate image.

Silver nodded in acknowledgment, standing to his feet. "I've pint pointed disturbances within your timeline. This time stone lead me here to this exact location, so I came here to seek aid to put a stop to this unknown evil from evolving." Silver briefly told them, his tone was confident.

But his news didn't faze Bunnie. If anything, it given her a disproving look. "So, what kinda' threat are we talkin' 'bout?" She asked, cautiously.

That's when Silver's confidence took its toll. "I… Don't exactly know yet." He sheepishly admitted, rubbing his head awkwardly. "That's why I came here to find out."

Sally sighed, disappointed by the lack of information from someone who's two hundred years into the future, not sure if she was to believe this hedgehog. Then she remembered Silver referring to the blue friend of hers. "Do you happen to know Sonic?"

Silver nodded, glancing back at Sally. "Yeah, I know him personally. We've met in… 'special' occasions." Silver told her with hesitance. Reminding of the first time he encountered Sonic - he gravely mistook him as one of the traitors upon the Freedom Fighters. Although it was all sorted out with a help of an all-out-brawl.

He spoke again to the two Freedom Fighters, dropping his thoughts. "Sonic helped me to restore our space-time continuum, which not only saved my future but your present too. That's why I need to discuss this matter of business with him." Silver grievously said; he didn't take any chances of dealing something unknown by himself if he was planning to save the world again.

Sally crossed her arms. "Sonic isn't in Mobotropolis at the moment. So he won't be back until evening."

Silver's eyes widened, distraught from the news. "There's no time! You need to get them to return before somethings strikes on Mobius!" He cried out, flailing his arms.

Instinctively, Sally took a step back from his random outburst. Bunnie decided to step in, having enough of Silver's overreaction. "Hey, now. Ya better watch your tone, Silver. That's no way to treat a Princess." She firmly responded. Glaring at the hedgehog.

"Thank you, Bunnie. But it's fine, really." Sally smiled at her friend before giving Silver a neutral calm stare. The white hedgehog realized he was in the wrong as he felt embarrassed from taking out his stress at the Princess.

"I'm sorry, your highness. The anxiety of not knowing what I'm dealing with is making it unbearable." He sighed, lowering his head in shame of his outburst. "The Dystopia that I had come form had changed drastically because of this unknown. If you had seen what I seen, you would understand where I'm coming from." Silver rubbed his temple.

Bunnie couldn't help but mention about his future. "Say, what d'ya see exactly, hedgehog?" Her arms were on her hips as she gave him a look as if it says 'You better outright tell us'. Sally also was intrigued to listen as they both eyed him.

Silver on the other hand felt himself reduce in size as the girls gave him an intent glare. "Erm… Well, It's best not to tell you… We have more important things to worry about." He attempted to switch subjects.

Sally sighed as her expression softened. "He's right, we need to focus on what's at stake here." She gestured the two to follow "You two come with me, we'll meet up with tails at the control room. I'll see if I can get into contact with Nicole. Oh, And Silver?"

"Yes Princess?" Silver replied, his ears perked up from the mention of his name as they followed Sally out the door.

"If anyone asks who you are, please don't tell them you're a time traveler. The last thing we need is someone asking more questions."

"Uh… Noted." Silver agreed as he hurried beside Sally, walking down the royal hallways.

* * *

Meanwhile - back with the trio – Rotor was already preparing the Sky Patrol within the flight deck. Making sure everything was operating smoothly before launch. He calculated the amount of power rings that will last for their journey, once satisfied they were ready to go. With the help of Nicole's ability - updating the vessel's system software - they were able to take flight sooner as they depart from Isolated Islands.

With the remainder of the night they slept within the bunker of their fleet until sun rise, after leaving and bidding Dr. Ellidy a farewell - wishing him luck on further research for Power Rings.

Right now, Nicole was in her digitized world. Ever since that run with Sonic, she couldn't stop thinking about it, it was driving her processors wild. She could still register that overwhelming fuzzy sensation whenever she was in the hedgehog's presence.

She was essentially tempted to ask him for another. Craving the thought of how it felt to be alive. She only wanted to sit there in his arms and watch him while he took her places at high velocity.

However, she understood that it will be some time until that happens as the holo-lynx knew it was too early to ask for another request. She was too worried of how he might've react - she really wouldn't be able to process the feeling of rejection

That's why Nicole designed an alternative. She managed to save some JPEG files within her hard drive from the previous night. It was the closest thing to relieve her of that precious moment. creating a separate folder and naming it 'S&N'. The pictures within the file have been intentionally made to show her moments with Sonic.

She browsed through the folder until she stumbled upon an image of the hedgehog with his eyes narrowly focused on the road as he held Nicole in her Lynx form.

Nicole carefully analysed his emerald eyes; the only features that stood out from the picture. She couldn't understand why she found it so alluring; as if she was hypnotized in his trance. She subconsciously clutched her chest, feeling tense emotions building up inside as her form.

A wondrous smile grew upon her lips as her ears folded back, sensing a fuzzy and bubbly sensation within her chest. It was obvious that Sonic empowered her with strong sense of emotions. But she didn't complain - rather longing for more.

She was forced out of her delighted thoughts as a pop up text materialized within her realm; reading 'Incoming call – Sally'. Nicole had to quickly close her files before opening another window that gave her the vision to the real world, she watched as Rotor was busy typing away on his laptop.

"Incoming transmission from Sally Acorn" She notified, getting the attention of the walrus.

Rotor closed his laptop. "Open connection, Nicole." He responded as a pop up of a screen appeared on the large monitor - revealing Sally.

"Good Morning, Rotor." The Princess smiled, glad to see her friend. "Do you have a status report?"

Rotor nodded, his full attention at the screen "Yep, mission was a success. Though, we had to stop by Isolated Islands to gain some power rings along the way. Does Dr. Ellidy ring any bells?"

Sally's face seemed to soften at the name, her mind flooded with memories from their first encounter with the Professor. "It's been a while since I heard of him. How's he doing?"

"He's doing swell. The professor managed to find another Red Star Ring in the lake." Rotor grinned as he witnessed Sally's express her surprise.

"Could it be from another Chaos Emerald?" She questioned, curious how a power ring managed to transform within that lake.

Rotor only shook his head. "It's a possibility. Although, an assumption is that it was the same Chaos Emerald you happen to find 4 years ago. Sonic and Nicole recently investigated and found no source of another Emerald."

Sally was about to reply but she was cut from an anonymous voice within the background. Rotor raised an eyebrow as he couldn't register the tone. Sally turned away from the walrus as she looked at her side, speaking to someone that was off screen before looking back at Rotor. "My apologies Rotor, I'm gonna have to cut this conversation short. I was recently informed of urgent news from someone stating to be from the future, regarding about Mobotropolis being in danger. So I want you all to meet up within Castle Acorn as soon as possible to discuss the details."

Rotor looked at her, almost in disbelief. It's been years since Mobotropolis came in contact with crucial threats, so being noted on this surely woke him up, if not before. "Understood, Princess. But… You found this out from a time traveler…?" Rotor grew skeptical. Unsure if Sally should even trust this being.

"That's right." She informed. "He's name's Silver the Hedgehog. Him and Sonic had crossed paths before, so there's no reason to doubt him. But I still would like to speak with Sonic for confirmation. Is he with you?"

"Not exactly… He's somewhere in the vessel. But I'll make sure to deliver the message so he's aware of the situation." Rotor assured Sally, as he rotated his chair to adjust his view of the monitor.

The Princess gestured her understanding with a small nod. "Thanks Rotor. I'll hope to see you all soon." Sally replied, forming a small smile before the connection went dead.

Nicole appeared on the screen a short moment later. She expressed with a neutral tone "Would you like for me to look for Sonic, Rotor?"

The walrus nodded as he opened his laptop, adjusting his glasses as he casually typed away. "That would be great, Nicole. I'm just checking the final diagnoses of the ship. So I'll handle things from here." He assured her.

"Very well" She replied with a neutral smile. Before disconnecting from the screen as she attempted to sense Sonic's presence throughout the aircraft.

* * *

Sonic starred into the clouds. His eyes struggled to stay open as he fought through his efforts to stay awake. He was outside of the vessel and his body was resting on the metallic surface of the Sky Patrol's wing.

It was accurately drawn from Sonic's body language that he didn't sleep well last night. Every time he would shut his eyes he comes across the same dream with the black hedgehog; the figure would find ways to cause him torment.

Sonic wasn't afraid - at least he thought so – The hedgehog was only growing frustrated from having to wake up in the middle of the night with his mind unstable. So he essentially decided to distract himself around Sky Patrol. Unfortunately, with the number of things to do within the vessel, he was very limited to do whatever he desired to put his mind at ease. So he continuously wondered until he eventually found himself on top of the aircraft, gazing at the clouds.

However, his body grew relentlessly tired, despite of his usual hyperactivity. He knew he couldn't stay awake forever; eventually having to face his double sooner or later.

He was just about to give in to his slumber, his eyes closed as he felt his himself losing the grip of his surroundings. But it was then followed by a sound that was oddly foreign. His mind slowly adjusting to reality once more as he registered footsteps - getting louder and louder - almost as if it was approaching him.

"Sonic…?" A feminine voice was heard, his right ear twitched as Sonic opened his eyes. He looked over to his right and saw a familiar lynx.

"Nicole?" The blue hedgehog yawned as he sat up, adjusting his eyes before lazily looking at her. "Surprised to see you here."

"I could say the same for you." She countered. Looking down at him with her arms crossed. She was able to take a good look at the blue blur, Revealing the bags under his eyes and his droopy facial expression.

The holo-lynx stopped just as she was beside him. Judging from his appearance and the lack of enthusiasm, he must have struggled to sleep last night.

Nicole's ears lowered as she asked with a sympathetic tone. "You couldn't sleep?"

Sonic was surprised that she was able to read him like a book, but he hid his reaction as he turned his attention to the sky. "You guessed it…" His voice trailed off. It was pointless to make excuses since Nicole knew something was bothering him. He just wished he didn't have to worry any of his friends with his odd behavior.

"You've been avoiding this subject for an unusual amount of time now…" Nicole rubbed her arm, feeling herself growing anxious. "You need to tell your friends what's disturbing you."

There was a pause in their conversation, Sonic still staring into the heavens while Nicole was patiently waiting for a response. The only disruption was the audible noise of the vessel as its engines roared within the background.

Finally, one of them spoke. "How about you sit down first, then I'll tell you." It was Sonic. He smirked as he glanced at Nicole that caused her to almost jump from the sudden eye contact, the familiar feeling returned back to intrude her system. Unknowingly, a tint of red appeared across her cheeks. She obliged as she gently kneel to the floor, her hands resting on her lap as she held her attention towards the hedgehog.

Sonic leaned down once more on the cool metallic surface, his arms behind his head as he crossed his leg to get himself suitably comfortable.

The blue blur tried to express his thoughts through the form of words, which proved to be a challenge as he was still hesitant to talk about it. Although, Sonic knew he could trust Nicole, It would probably put him at ease and lift the weight off his shoulders. Nicole patiently waited as time continued to go forward; and eventually he spoke.

"I guess I could start off by telling you how long this has been going on for." He took in a deep sigh. "Well, I can only think of it as a while now. Maybe a few weeks, it wasn't that bad at first, but I noticed it was becoming more constant…"

Nicole listened thoroughly, she remembered seeing Sonic around Castle Acorn few weeks back. He would usually hang around at the royal building to talk with his friends. Though she never identified any of the hedgehog's out of place behaviors during that time.

Sonic proceeded with his continuous gaze at the clouds. "… It's always this same weird dream; seeing myself in a dark empty… Nothingness, I guess. There was a thing, that looked just like me. But it had a sinister vibe to it. it was all black and its eyes were blank..." Sonic grimaced, as he remembered the black hedgehog; no spiritual life within its shell. "It had no pupils. That's probably what gets my skin crawling."

The holo-lynx felt puzzled from the description. She was unfamiliar of a Mobiun that held such features, not even her database acknowledged for a source. "Do you know why you are having these visions?"

Sonic scrunched up his facial features, struggling to remember. "Dunno to be honest." He paused, as his mind wondered further. "The thing is; I think I seen it somewhere before. But I can't put my mind to it." There was a long pause. As he took time to remember about his dreams. "It was annoying, because it would start to toy with me. Each night felt like it was getting more and more real, to the point where I even see that thing outside of my sleep." Sonic jumpily sat up, looking down at the floor between his legs as he had his arms resting on his knees. He could feel his heart pumping through his system, just thinking about it too often was enough to bother the hedgehog. This was the reason why he would avoid to go bed and try to forget about it.

Nicole watched as Sonic's eyebrows knotted with frustration. And she couldn't help but wonder how he must have put up with it for so long. He seemed to take it well, but Nicole knew better that the blue hedgehog was slowly losing his bearings.

"Are you afraid, Sonic?" The holo-lynx asked studying his express of behavior.

Sonic never replied, his look slowly reformed into a blank star, looking down at the floor with his gaze burning through the exterior of the ship. From the lack of response, she already knew the answer. It saddened the lynx to find out that he must be suffering, but being Sonic he would never express it in front of his friends. However, Nicole wasn't deceived by his act; she would've guessed there was something wrong with him the moment they departed from Mobotropolis; and she regretted to say that she was right. And it was to the point where Sonic couldn't hold in his act any longer.

Or maybe, he was getting comfortable around Nicole and didn't mind to openly express himself around her. The holo-lynx did silently hope for the latter.

It surprised even Sonic, he was never the one who grew weary or get startled so easily. He was usually the type who goes into danger without even a second thought about his well-being – as he proved numerous times when dealing with threats. But now Nicole felt alarmed, she knew that he denied to get some rest so that he would be able to run away from his problems. Unfortunately, this was something that he couldn't escape from.

If this keeps up he would essentially lose his own sanity.

She watched as Sonic was finally given to his despair, his eyes shut as he laid back down on the surface, entering he dream. Nicole sent a sorrowful look at Sonic's peaceful form. She wanted to wake him up, but she was conflicted; concerned about his need for energy. Especially essential when they need to be prepared for their arrival at Mobotropolis.

Nicole scooted closer towards the blue hedgehog. Studying his respiration as it motioned at a steady paste. That drastically changed, however, as Sonic begun to stir in his sleep, his face revealed his disturbance. She couldn't resist to see him struggle and put her last resort plan in action.

Nicole placed her paw over the blue hero's head before brushing softly against his quills. Sonic seemed to react in an instant, his body registering to the touch as he reduced his fidgeting. Nicole starred unexpectedly at the Hedgehog. She gleefully smiled, glad that she was able to help to improve Sonic's mental state, as well as ease her own.

She caressed his quills, adding to her own affection for the hero through the motions of her hand. She couldn't help but eye on his facial details. Forming a blush as she realized she was starring at him yet again. Even so, her mind told her not to, she refused to obey it – The holo-lynx rather did what she pleased.

She almost yelped when Sonic adjusted his head, rolling it to the side which fell upon Nicole's lap. The lynx merely responded by carefully attempting to re-position him so that Sonic was resting comfortably on her while she proceeded with her treatment.

She was glad to have another opportunity to be with a Mobian she was mostly intrigued with. And was just as happy to be the one to comfort Sonic when he crucially needed it. Even if it was under strict circumstances, there was no guarantee he would tell any of the Freedom Fighters about the problem, so Nicole had to be there for him.

She wanted to be there for him…

* * *

Back with Mobotrpolis, a café was recently built in town, despite being officially open a few days ago Mobians were still eager to head inside to try out some new tasty beverages and meals that was 'Out of This World' - The quote embedded in the front window of the restaurant. A closer look of the café reveals the many customers inside either waiting patiently for their order or enjoying their afternoon lunch. A hint of pink was standing out from the Mobians, closely resembling of a hedgehog, who she was talking to a smaller rabbit that had a Chao by her side as they all sat by the table within the corner of the room.

"Hmm. This food is delicious, don't you think so, Cheese?" The rabbit cheerfully replied to her small companion.

"Chao! Chao!" He chirped, slurping his coconut milk from the straw as he levitated above his chair.

The Pink hedgehog giggled at the two. "Be careful, Cream. You know how Cheese reacts when he gets his hands on his favorite drink."

"Oh, it's okay, Amy. Cheese will behave. Isn't that right, Cheese?" She asked her Chao, which he replied with his usual answer.

"Chao!"

Amy placed her coffee down, looking out the window. "It's been so peaceful these days. I almost forgot how it was like to get away from all the chaos..." She said with sincerity in her tone.

Cream nodded at her, beaming a smile. "Of course! Everyone seems so happy. It's like a dream come true."

Amy didn't really share her enthusiasm. She was happy for Cream's optimism, but Amy knew deep down that nothing could last forever, something was bound to happen someday; Her and the Freedom Fighters must always be prepared for it.

She watched as Cream talked with her friend, Cheese. She smiled softly at the two. For now, she will try to make the most of her days.

Her and Cream were planning to spend the day together since they were off from their shifts, so far checking out the new café in town proved to be an enjoyable experience.

She turned over to Cream, who was almost finished with her lunch. "Oh, by the way, Cream. How's Sally been treating you?"

Cream perked her ears from her name as she glanced up at Amy, she had a thoughtful expression before replying. "She's been very kind to me. She also keeps me occupied with work."

"You're not getting overworked from your duties, are you?" Amy grew worried. She didn't doubt the Princess one bit, but Amy knew that Cream was still fragile.

But Cream shook her head, almost violently. "Nope! Mobotrpolis needs as much help as they can get from Freedom Fighters, I'm just happy to bring a smile to everyone's faces." Cream's look switched after finishing her sentence, faltering her smile "I just wish I could do something more. Like go on missions with you."

Amy cupped the coffee in her hands. Giving her a warm smile. "I'm sure someday you will. Sally knows best when it's the right time for you."

"Then I will try my best to get stronger!" Cream said, her voice enveloped with confidence as she beamed a look at Amy, who only giggled in response.

"That's the spirit, Cream."

Cheese finished his drink, as he struggled to place it on the table but eventually manages to. Just then, he caught a glimpse from something outside, he squinted as he watched several small objects coming from the sky.

"Chao!" He replied, as he swiftly flew into the air, before heading to the door. Someone happened to open the door to get in to the Café, which Cheese took the opportunity to get through the gap before the door shut.

Cream and Amy just looked at each other in astonishment. Wondering why the Chao was in a rush to leave.

"Cheese, where are you going?" Cream cried out as she pulled from the table, before running out.

"Hold on, Cream!" Amy called her out as she followed both of them outside.

Cream was the first to catch up to him while Cheese was zoning out into the sky, his face looking startled.

"Is something wrong, Cheese…?" Cream grew concerned for her friend, all of a sudden their surroundings were enveloped in a shadow, as something managed to block the sun from exposing the city.

Amy finally caught up with the pair, but she was starring up into the sky with Cheese as she noticed the drainage of light. Cream witnessed this and followed their gaze. Slowly, their eyes widened with dread, a closer focus of the unidentified flying object made them realize that their worst nightmare was becoming a reality.

"We need to get to Castle Acorn now! C'mon, Cream!" Amy snapped her out of her trance. The rabbit nodded, too scared to sound a response as she grabbed Cheese in her embrace before running, making their way through the street. Eventually everyone in Mobius was glancing the sky as they took notice of the sudden change in atmosphere, everyone watched with curiosity, before changing into astonishment, and then finally frightened as they realized as they came to realization on what's happening.

Sally, Bunnie, Silver as well as Tails were informed of something going on outside from the local officers as they all rushed out from the entrance of Castle Acorn. Every single eye laid upon the objects in the sky as they felt in a state of panic, recognizing the style and model of the objects in the air.

Following the outskirts of the city revealed several battle ships emerging from the horizon, there was too many to count. Completely overwhelming Mobius with its shadows. The large exterior of the fleets intimidated the Mobians below, almost as if steel clouds were covering the beautiful sky, resulting to a glum atmosphere as everything turned grey from the lack of sunlight.

"Is that… Eggman!?" Silver sneered, his hands forming into fists as the knuckles were visibly shown through his gloves.

"Well, I'll be. …Somethin' must've caused the Egg to crack." Bunnie commented. She gave an intensely glare at the sky.

Sally's mouth was parted from her shock. As the Princess, she couldn't allow herself to panic. But seeing the fleets almost surrounding them had given a chill down her spine. "This can't be happening…"

"Sonic, where are you…" Tails longed for his best friend, even with the darkest times, Sonic would always be here to save the day. But much to the Freedom Fighter's dismay, he was still absent from the city.

Just then, a large static followed by a crackling noise was heard from the fleets – as the speakers switched on. A large maniacal laughter was heard through the dim sky. Everyone recognized the wild cackle; and it only made the Mobians more nervous.

 _"Greetings, my fellow rodents!"_ Came a grouchy rough voice from the Fleet's speakers. _"I am sure you are all familiar with me by now. But for those that are inexperienced, I am Dr Eggman, your soon-to-be ruler of this land."_ He let out another ferocious cackle, causing everyone's face to grow pale for nausea.

 _"Now, now. I know most of you have missed me, as I have been through consecutive delays. But I came prepared – better than ever. And since I'm feeling quite generous today, I will give you ten minutes for your surrender. But I must assure you that your defenses will be futile against my colossal army of air crafts. What do you think about that, Sonic?"_ The evil doctor snorted, followed by a loud 'click' before the fleet's communication went dead. Everyone in Mobotropolis watched in distress as the ships came closer, despite the doctor giving them time to prepare, there was no way they will be able to barricade Eggman's assault.

Sally felt a déjà vu as a similar scenario reminded her about her old timeline. She gritted her teeth as fiery hatred poured through her eyes.

There was no way they would lose Mobotropolis again.

"This is exactly what I've been fearing…" Silver gripped onto his head. He felt frustrated that he was too late to warn about the past – not expecting that this threat would come so soon.

Sally spoke up first, getting everyone's attention. "As Silver had predicted, we're now at another conflict with Eggman. I want everyone to stay calm so we can get through this operation."

Her eyes landed on the yellow fox. "Tails, I want you to take control of the Mobotropolis, make sure the city's shields are ready to take on impact. I'll trust you with our defense systems to hold off Eggman until Sonic, Nicole and Rotor arrive."

"Yes, Ma'am!" Tails confirmed her orders as he used his twin tails to propel back to the Castle.

Sally then glanced over to the rabbit. "Bunnie, you and Antoine are in charge of the evacuation protocols, make sure everyone gets out of the city alive."

The cyborg nodded in acknowledgment. "Be careful, Sally-girl." She replied before she sprinted off into the distance.

"Silver, you're with me. "She informed the white hedgehog." I don't know what your abilities are capable of, but we're going to put them into good use."

"But what are you going to do?" He questioned, needless to say, he was impressed with Sally's orders; managing to give everyone their roles even under tons of pressure.

He followed as Sally turned around, heading to the entrance of the castle. "Sonic won't be here for some time, so we're going to need some assistance." She replied hastily. Even if Sonic, Nicole and Rotor joined in with the fight for freedom. She knew that Mobotropolis is still vulnerable from being attacked, and she couldn't allow it to turn into ruins - they already made that mistake once.

"Do you have anyone in mind exactly?" Silver couldn't help but question her, even he felt anxious despite the things he went through in the past. He was almost taken off-guard when Sally glanced over her shoulder, revealing her determined smirk.

"We're going to make contact with the commander of G.U.N."

* * *

 **Thanks again for everyone who read through my chapters. I'm beyond grateful to know your taking the time to read my things. ^^** **Please leave a review so I know your thoughts about it.**

 **Hope you have a wonderful day, and hope to see you in the next chapter. :3**


	3. The Ruined Paradise

**Greetings again ^^ I wanted to just simply say, thank you so much for the support that has been given. It really means a lot that people are taking an interest on this story.**

 **I'm surprised I managed to make this within a week due to all the Uni stuff I'm going through. I'll be sure to update this story regularly whenever free time I have.**

 **Thank you again and hope you enjoy.**

* * *

A lingering despair overwhelmed Mobotrpoilis as the endless size of Eggman's fleet engulfed the vulnerable city. The population panicked as they ran to their closest evacuation points provided by the guidance of Antoine and Bunnie. The sky that used to reveal its natural colors was now drained; and replaced with metallic clouds with gloomy atmosphere – physiologically taking effect on people's moods as their thoughts on survival was near futile.

The evil genius sat on his chair, overlooking the Bridge's window as it revealed the scenery of the city before him. His hands clasped together with glee as his wicked grin grew wide under his mustache. He had forcefully pushed The Freedom Fighters in their place as his Egg Fleet surrounded their safe haven – ready for their punishment from all these years from foiling his plans.

All he had to do is just say the word and watch as the city would slowly disintegrate from his Fleet's bombardment of missiles. Of course, he had to deal with the City's force field first before he could begin annihilation – but that was beside the point.

His small glasses gleamed from the reflection of the well-lit room. His villainous acts where usually questionable, but after gone for so long and processing his without-warning approach to the city - aided with his additional help from Fleet support; he questioned himself if this was a slightest bit of over-kill.

But he only laughed as he merely swept away at the thought. It was pointless to even think about his morals after all he had done to cause suffering for his opposing faction.

Although, he was generous enough to give them ten minutes to show mercy before starting riot.

…Maybe a little bit too generous.

"Orbot!" He yelled for his little robot working assistant. Who hopped over towards the professor before jumping onto the desk besides him. "What's the remaining time before I could commence assault to this city?"

"That will be in seven minutes, Sir." The robot estimated.

The Doctor could only let out a frustrated sigh as he slouched in his chair. "That's no good. I should have given them less time. All this waiting is killing me."

"Kill you? More like you're gonna get the pleasure killing them!" Another robotic toned voice was heard on Eggman's other side. As he approached from a small hatch and hopped onto the desk with Orbot.

"Shut it, you over-sized tin can." Eggman shouted aggressively, glaring daggers at his subordinate. He recently fixed the voice chip for the yellow bot - giving him his voice he originated with. But he still had regrets to modify his personality. On the other hand, Orbot's irritant behavior was a good excuse to torment his robots to relieve his built-up stress.

"If I may question, Doctor." Orbot spoke. "Do you really think it will be possible for them to surrender to someone like you? The Freedom Fighters are well known to be ambitious into achieving their goals, especially with your encounter." He argued with his thought-up logic.

The news didn't faze professor, as he revealed his ear-to-ear grin. Watching the view of Mobius below. "I don't count on it. In fact, I would be obligated to take action, regardless."

There a slight pause within the conversation, before Cubot spoke.

"Well, that escalated, quickly."

But Eggman ignored his witty comment as Orbot made his voice heard once again. "But Doctor, wouldn't that go against your regulations?"

Eggman lost his smile as he resorted to stare blankly. Although, it was difficult to see the expression revealed behind the glasses. "I have been toyed around long enough. If not for the filthy Freedom Fighters, I would have my own face carved into this planet!" He irrationally slammed his fist on the arm chair – startling the two robots. "I have managed to blow up Mobotropolis once in the past; and I will do so again in the future."

The two subordinates looked at each other. They couldn't find a counter for their argument; as well as refuse to further anger the Doctor. they turned around, eyeing their view of the city through the window.

* * *

Over to Castle Acorn – within the command room stood two Mobians, looking over at the large monitor. Sally was in mid conversation, talking with one of the most prestigious man in G.U.N – Commander Abraham Tower. While Silver stood behind her, his arms crossed as he witnessed the conversation taking place.

"There isn't any time to negotiate, Commander!" Sally blew an outburst, her brows furrowed. Somehow intimidating the white hedgehog. "My people are at a large risk from annihilation. Dr. Eggman has Mobotropolis surrounded, and half of my team are away. So – if you please – I need immediate assistance, urgently!" Sally pleaded, her tone raised as she finished her convincing argument

The Commander felt skeptical, he was told about Eggman's whereabouts, who already begun terrorizing Kingdom of Acorn. However, he was too busy minding his own operations within Central City, so he didn't let that concern him. Abraham still couldn't let down his allied factions to fend for themselves when they desperately needed support. He understood that a few of his members personally knew the Freedom Fighters. And he also knew that he would get into deep argument with one his agents if something was to happen to them.

There was a brief pause. Tension in the air as the Commander thoroughly stared at the Princess with a hardened look. He sighed, shutting his eyes as he rubbed his temple. "I will grant you request. However, do note - that I'm unable to take most of my troops to your designated region at this instant. However, I will trust my three most trust worthy agents from Team Dark to lend you a hand. Do you have confirmation?"

Sally took a brief sigh of relief, her shoulders relaxed as she nodded. "Understood, Commander."

"Very well. I will dispatch them immediately. I wish you the best of luck, Princess of the Acorn Kingdom. Commander Abraham Tower, signing off." With that said, the Commander disconnected from the monitor; replaced with the Kingdom of Acorn logo on the center of the screen.

"There's no way that they could reach this city in time, will they?" Silver unfolded his arms. He's concern getting the best of him.

Sally turned around to look over at the hedgehog, her eyes didn't reveal intent level of stress as it used to. "What matters is that we have more of an upper hand now. Eggman still needs to bypass our shields before he's able to land a hit on us…" The Princess tried to assure him.

But in her perspective, she wasn't ready to see the outcome of Mobotropolis – It made her stomach twist from the dreaded thought. The destruction of their old city from their pre-Genesis timeline really opened her eyes of the possible outcome.

She looked down at the dark blue rings securing around her wrists - a special gift that was given from Dr. Ellidy after his retirement from Castle Acorn. They provided Sally with weaponry arsenal of her own - with a flick of her wrists she could materialize bright aquatic energy blades to aid her in combat.

If there was any difference compared to their old time-line, is that the New Freedom Fighters have grew significantly stronger than they used to be. Having to gain the knowledge of their past and improve their abilities to provide an advantage should surely be enough to stop Eggman's aggro.

"Alright, Silver. Let's-" A large 'bang' was heard as the doors flew open - interrupting the Princess. They raised their attention to the Mobians at the door, registering the two females with company of a Chao.

"Sally…!" Amy exclaimed, she clutched her knees, breathing heavily as she tried to regain some oxygen within her lungs from running. Cream softly landed besides her, who used her large floppy ears to travel at a less-exhausting fashion. Cheese chirped, who was still wrapped around in the rabbit's arms.

Silver was watching the two, bewildered for the random intrusion. Sally on the other hand was glad to see the two Freedom Fighters.

Seeing as Amy was trying to recover from her fatigue, Cream decided to speak for her. "Sally! There's so many ships above the city, we think it's Eggman!"

"We know Cream, I've already ordered preparations for the assault. I want you to stay within the Castle's perimeters, do you understand?" Sally firmly spoke, her tone was deadly serious.

Cream gulped, not wishing to make her mad. "Y-yes, Sally."

Amy – recovered from her fatigue – finally noticed Silver in the room. "And you are…?" She watched him with a curious look.

The white hedgehog wasn't sure how to introduce himself; he was told specifically not to tell anyone about his visit, however Sally decided to speak up for him. "This is Silver the Hedgehog." She gestured a hand towards him. "But the introductions can wait, we don't have much time until Eggman launches a strike." The Princess then marched to the exit of the room with everyone following.

"I've already requested for back-up. I feel we'll need it after seeing what Eggman has in store for us…" She told her friends, rubbing her temple.

Amy raised her eyebrow. "Oh? Who did you bring?"

"Just some agents calling themselves Team Dark." The Princess informed.

Amy as well as Cream perked up at the name, remembering having to come across the G.U.N members long time ago.

"Oh, did you hear that Cheese? Mr Robot is coming to help us!" Cream beamed, the Chao replying with the usual response.

Amy feeling somewhat grateful for their return still held concern for the city. Sally wouldn't normally call for back-up unless it was urgently needed. "Do you really think Eggman's gone too far?"

Sally frowned at the question, but she nodded. "We're missing Sonic, Rotor and Nicole. And we don't know when they'll be back. So I had no choice but to send another faction to aid us.

That bought up another question in mind. "Wait, so where are they, now?" If the pink hedgehog wasn't worried before, she was now.

"I had them investigate a distress signal located at the far cost of Westside Island. I already told Rotor about our cause, but I didn't have any chances to inform him of Eggman's invasion." Sally lowered her head, as her shoulder slouched. Feeling at a whim of her decision for their departure. "I just hope they'll get here soon…"

Amy and Cream revealed their disheartening frown. To their dismay, they were missing their co-leader, one of their best technicians, and a superior A.I - They were already at a bad start.

Cream clutched her Chao tightly, who fidgeted more in her grasp. The bunny was growing more anxious the fact Sonic wasn't there when they needed him the most. "Me too…" She replied, contemplating her worries.

Sally grew silent, she didn't want to give out false hope when everyone knew that they were at a disadvantage.

She stopped to turn around to Cream and was about to subconsciously crouch down to her level, but she underestimated her height – almost being tall like herself. It given her a heart-warming thought of how much she had matured over the years. The Princess knew she can't keep her hiding behind enemy lines forever. Someday, she will be fit to undertake operations alongside the Freedom Fighters.

However, this wasn't the day as the threat was at large. With that thought in mind she spoke to the bunny in a stern tone. "Cream, I want you to see if you can give Tails some help down in the control room, can you do that?"

Cream nodded, hinting a smile. "Of course, I'd do anything to help!" She replied before dashing off to the other direction of the hallway. But before she vanished from the corner, she glanced back at the three, her hazel eyes expressing her anxiety. "Please be careful, all of you." She then scurried off.

Silver decided to speak up, realizing that they were running out of time. "Erm, guys, we should probab-" The hedgehog couldn't finish his sentence in time as a tremendous earthquake violently shook the castle, causing the three Mobians to almost lose balance as a thunderous noise was heard outside.

They all starred at each other – the worse of their problems were now taking action. Eggman already begun an attack on Mobotropolis.

"Exit, now!" Sally shouted, everyone sprinted to the gates, leaving the castle. They starred up at the city's shields, horrifically watching the barrage of missiles coming into contact with the shields from Eggman's Fleet. They could only stare anxiously, hoping that some kind of miracle happens while their defenses attempted to resist the impact of the projectiles.

"Target priority in range, engage assault." A very motorized tone was heard as the Freedom Fighters and Silver turned around, witnessing an Egg SWAT emerging from the ground.

"They can dig now?" Amy exclaimed in disbelief, grabbing hold of her hammer as more of Eggman's drones popped up from the soil. The three heroes were pushed together to each other's backs – overwhelmed by the horde. Sally switched to a defensive mode, flickering her wrists as the aquatic rings begun glowing blue particles over hands as they took form of a blade on her right arm; And a blue energy shield covering her left.

A blue glow emerged from Silver's gloves as he clenched his fingers, raising his fists as he was ready to begin combat while Amy held her Hammer firmly besides her feet.

However, their preparation was fruitless as one of the Egg Swat signaled for the others to follow, turning away from the dumbfounded trio while the automated machines stomped their way to the entrance of the Castle.

Sally panicked as she figured out what they were trying to accomplish. "They're attempting to take down the shield generators! We need to move!" She rushed to the front of the gates, but was forcefully stopped by the last five drones in the group as they turned around and attacked the Freedom Fighters.

"But Cream and Tails are still inside!" Amy panicked, dodging a swing from an Egg Swat and countered it by lunging the blunt of her hammer at the drone, sending it flying across the city.

Before they could do further damage, the Egg Swats were frozen in place as a faded blue outline covered their structure. They were then lifted into the air from unknown forces. Amy looked around her, wondering what was going on. But Sally beat her to it, spotting Silver at the distance.

"Silver, Is that… Telekinesis?" The Princess was impressed, watching him hold his hands in front of him while his palms faced flat against the Egg Swats. His fingers slightly bent to show-off his grip on the robots.

"Actually, I prefer to call it 'Psychokinesis'." The white hedgehog cockily replied with his boarding smile. Before flinging the robots away from the castle gate. The rough impact of the ground caused enough friction to disembody them.

"Wow… I never seen someone able to take control like that." Amy replied, baffled for his advanced abilities.

Silver let out a small chuckle, rubbing his head from the praise. But Sally ended their little relaxation as she spotted a few more drones emerging from the ground that took interest at the building behind the Freedom Fighters. "Guys, let's focus. More are on their way. Our main objective here is to keep the Egg Swats away from the castle entrance."

They all agreed with their orders. Rushing to the gates as Silver and Amy formed besides Sally - blocking the path between the Castle and the automatons. "No problem, I've been dying to use my hammer for some time now." The pink hedgehog replied with cocky attitude.

"I've got these guys." Silver prepared himself, as he managed to stop most of Eggman's robots from advancing any further with his psychokinesis. While the few left overs marched over to Sally and Amy.

Sally rushed in towards the closest machine, sliding between the Swat's legs before swiping her blade across its knees – causing it to lose balance and collapse to the ground. Her shield morphed into a second blade, setting up her next target as she leaped up into the air and lunged both her swords into the chest of another Egg SWAT. With her swords still impaled, she kicked the drone off - pushing the lifeless body onto the floor and pulling out her weapons. Sally looked over her shoulder, watching Amy in the distance. "How are you doing, Amy?"

"Not so bad!" The pink hedgehog gritted her teeth, pushing one drone away from herself with the over-sized hammer. She then took a large overhead swing to her opponent while the drone was still regaining balance - smashing the head into its body; causing enough damage to malfunction.

Silver was still manipulating and tossing the drones - sending them flying into the horde as more continued to spread all over the front yard of the castle. Unfortunately, the robots were appearing more than they could get destroyed. There odds of getting out alive was uneven.

"We're getting outnumbered here, Sally!" Amy yelped as she barely avoided becoming a pancake from an incoming metallic fist.

"Continue to fight, we need to protect the city!" Sally encouraged her allies as she slashed at the incoming SWAT's. They were slowly losing their fatigue. But their strong will kept their legs moving, enough to keep fighting for the sake of their future.

Amy's fatigue had collapsed upon herself as she tried to deflect an attack but ended up landing flat onto the floor from the heavy hit. She shook from her daze, but found herself frozen in fear as one of the Egg Swats raised an arm into the air, ready to make a strike on the helpless hedgehog. Amy squeezed her eyes shut, looking away as she got herself ready for the final blow. However, before Sally or Silver was able to attend to the hedgehog, a sound of a gunshot ringed through the Mobian's ears which soon followed by the robot collapsing face-front onto the floor - A noticeable hole cut deep into its back.

"Sorry fo' the late support, fellas'." Bunnie made her entrance from airborne as she used her thrusters to propel herself down, holding onto Antoine as they landed beside the Mobians. Her hand-cannon was still giving off smoke from her shooting.

"Oui, our most sincere apologies, Princess. We have managed ze evacuation of everyone away from Mobotroplis." Antoine unsheathed his sword from his holster, parrying against the SWAT robot as he slashed off its limbs.

"That's good to hear. We could really use some assistance." Sally revealed her relieving smile, glad that the residents were safe from harm.

"And may I ask, who is zes hedgehog you happen to come across?" Antoine gestured at Silver.

The white hedgehog's ear twitched from the response of his name. He felt himself steamed from being questioned too many times. "Can we just focus on fighting these guys, please?" He retorted, as he emitted a large force push that knocked down rows of Egg Swats. Antoine and Bunnie watched in surprise.

"Everyone follow Silver's example, we need to-" She was interrupted from a certain two-tailed fox, who was communicating from her ear piece. She raised her arm to interact with her ear device. "What is it Tails?"

 _"Th-… Eggema-…-WATs in the-… ontrol room!"_ Sally could faintly make out the words, realizing his communication device must have been damaged. She figured out what he was trying to say; and quickly called for Amy.

"Amy, Tails and Cream are in trouble. We'll fend off here while you go take care of them." The princess informed her. Who nodded and fled from the scene without word - carrying her orders as she opened the bulky wooden doors before heading into the castle.

The Freedom Fighters (and Silver) continued their resistance to protect the Castle Acorn, Bunnie used her arm cannon to blast away incoming foes while her lover was swaying his sword at the Swats, catching them off guard with his unique swordsmanship. Sally reverted her blade back to a shield, blocking heavy attacks before striking them away while they were staggered. Silver was primarily taking his ability to his advantage – levitating himself into the air as he got a better positioning as he transmitted a psychokinesis wave and throwing the intruders away from the gate.

Finally, the reign of terror came to a halt. No more Egg Swat's were within the area unless counting the remaining drones laying lifelessly on the ground. "Compuls-zzt to acknoled-zzt Eggma's… orde…" Sally shoved the last of the Swat drones with her sword. Giving her blade a swift twist to cause further damage to its circuits as it sizzled – before deactivating.

"Tha' 'ought to be the last of 'em critters." Bunnie spoke, dusting her fur off as she watched Sally pull her sword out.

"Don't let your guard down. We still have the Fleet to… Oh no." She glanced up at the sky, everyone raised an eyebrow as they followed her gaze and much too their dread, the city's shield was flickering, they all gasped as the particles of the energy barrier slowly evaporated from existence. Eventually exposing the city to the outside world – or more specifically – to Eggman.

"Oh mon… Ze shield! It's gone!" Antoine spoke out everyone's thoughts, they were frozen beyond their belief. Unable to imagine such catastrophe about to erupt. The Princess held onto her ear pierce.

"Tails, what's your status?" Sally spoke at an alarming tone – anxiety taking over her body as she impatiently waited for a response. It took a moment, but eventually a 'click' was heard as the connection opened. Tails managing to find an alternate ear piece to work with.

" _A-Amy managed to fend off most off the Egg Swats in the room… But… T-they already came into contact with the shield generators. It's beyond repair! I'm sorry, Aunt Sally."_ The young fox sounded terrified – realizing that the only thing that was keeping them alive was now destroyed.

"Tails…" There was a moment of silence before Sally let go of her ear piece. The Freedom Fighters watched her carefully, desperate to hear some news. But the weights on their shoulder increased tenfold when they saw Sally expressing her loss, her shoulders as well as her posture slouched, lowering her eyes to the floor as if there was no will to continue fighting. Bunnie looked sorrowfully at her mate, hinting for comfort. Antoine nodded and slowly held Bunnie in an embrace as they cuddled one last time before they would be annihilated.

"No, this can't be…!" Silver felt denial, refusing Eggman's victory. But deep down he knew that the moment the defenses were shut down, they'll be helpless. He collapsed in defeat, clenching one of his fists as he punched the ground in frustration.

* * *

"Excellent! At long last, the city of Mobotropolis is finally mine to take!" A wicked smile formed on the evil genius' face as he starred down at the city with glory – taking note of their only defenses was now destroyed.

"My word, it seems that you had taken an opportunity to cease their glory, Doctor." Orbot spoke calmly.

"What a turn of events! The Doc might get a taste of what's it like to be a victor." Cubot boldly claimed as he directed the attention to his counterpart.

Eggman ignored the two, feeling ecstatic as he twisted his seat to hit a few keys on the dashboard – opening up his broadcast as he leaned into his microphone, preparing his key command to launch an all-strike. _"It is time to wipe these pathetic rodents from the face of this planet. Egg Fleet, engag- Oof!"_ The professor was interrupted as the vessel violently shook from sudden impact.

"What in blazes!" Eggman roared in displeasure while his two servants helplessly bounced across the room. The evil genius typed away on his keyboard, opening up the monitor before him as he navigated the ship's cameras to look out for the source. He rotated until catching a glimpse of a familiar-looking aircraft at a distance. Zooming in closely, his veins fueled with anger as he identified it to be the Freedom Fighters aircraft – nearing closer from the horizon.

"Not that blasted ship again…" Eggman scoffed, remembering the previous conflict he had against it, which didn't go according to plan at his end. He was not going to let his chance of taking territory slip by – turning his attention to the microphone before speaking into it. _"Egg Fleet, get rid of the incompetent intruder."_ He commanded. All at once, the Fleet launched their missiles, changing their designated target to the unwelcoming aircraft.

* * *

The Freedom Fighters below watched in awe as one of Eggman's Fleet was suddenly ignited from an attack. Sally's eyes followed the direction where their savior was shooting from and gasped when she spotted their vessel heading in for rescue.

"Sonic…" Sally smiled thoughtfully, gazing at the majestic view of the battleship.

"Ze Sky Patrol has returned!" Antoine cheered, soon followed by the rest of the Freedom Fighters. Silver starred in awe, not expecting an appearance of a friendly aircraft. Just the sudden view of Rotor's ship was enough to fill up everyone's courage to continue fighting – Having the motivation to continue their battle.

Bunnie was interrupted from her joyful demeanor as she spotted more Egg Swats coming from the Eggman's Fleet as they deployed. "Heads up, fellas'. More drones deployin' from above!" She pointed a finger at the sky, warning the other Freedom Fighters. All eyes narrowed in intent as they focused on the group of machines before them; they all prepared themselves, ready for another fight.

Silver grinned, warming up as he bent his fingers backwards. Bunnie and Antoine smirked as they raised their weapons while Sally materialized two blades over her paws.

"Follow my lead!" The Princess unleashed her battle cry, their motivation fueling up their spirits once again as they charged into the endless sea of robots before them. Their determination outweighing their fears as they were dead set to protect their home.

* * *

"Nicole, deflect Eggman's attack with anti-air missiles." Rotor commanded as he sat in his captain chair; observing the monitors as he had a good view of the mess outside. He tightened his grip around the arm chair, feeling nervous. It was obvious to say the least, he never expected Eggman to come back so soon – let alone coming prepared with an Egg Fleet to have his back.

They all had to act fast as they noticed Mobotropolis was defenseless. So Rotor commanded a surprise attack. That Nicole swiftly acknowledged his request as they aimed for the largest Fleet. Luckily they managed to keep their attention away from their city…

…But now all of the hostiles ships are onto them.

"Engaging…" Nicole automatically responded. The Sky Patrol sending multiple projectiles as they counter-attacked against Eggman's missiles.

Sonic had his arms crossed, tapping his foot impatiently as he starred at the hundreds of Eggman's ships surrounding their city. The blue hedgehog's narrowed his eyes. "Eggman's playing dirty…"

"And it looks like he already got Mobotropolis at a bad spot; Why aren't the shield working?" The walrus rhetorically asked himself, concerning for the millions of resident's homes in jeopardy.

"Focus, Rotor!" Sonic caught him out of his thoughts as the hedgehog urgently pointed at the screen. Notifying him of an incoming particle beam. It hit directly against their advanced shields; not causing any physical damage. But the impact was heavy enough to cause the Sky Patrol to shake, forcing Sonic to hold onto Rotor's arm chair to prevent tripping over.

Nicole's face appeared on her handheld that held stationary in one of the command center computers. "Shield taking causalities; active at 75%." She stated with a worrisome tone.

"Forget this! Get the Sonic Power Cannon ready, Rotor. I'm heading out!" Sonic shouted through the noise of the explosions. Once everything was settled for a brief moment, Sonic made his way across the room.

Rotor thought he was out of his mind. "Are you nuts? You'll be outnumbered if you go alone!"

Sonic glanced back at him. "If I don't Stop Eggman, then who will?" The blue hedgehog rhetorically spoke; making his point before dashing out of the room.

Rotor sighed irritably at Sonic's stubbornness. He looked up at the city, his thoughts causing him to zone out briefly before hopping off his chair and running across to the command center computers. Pushing the chairs out of the away as he typed in the prompts for the cannon. "Nicole, prepare to fend off the Egg Fleet while I get the Sonic Cannon ready."

The holo-lynx obliged. As she materialized back into the Bridge's computer. Taking control of the laser turrets. "Preparing to fire..." She warned as she blasted away at one of the Fleets.

Nicole was looking over at all the monitors within her digital world, she summoned her purple panels to take control of the Sky Patrol's weaponry as she guided them into attacking the opposing ships.

The lynx grew slightly distracted, she couldn't help but be overly worried for Sonic, who was selfless to infiltrate Eggman's central battleship on his own.

It was one of the few perks why she so admired the blue hedgehog. But deep down, she wished Sonic wouldn't be so reckless. It had given her an unpleasant sensation at the pit of her stomach. She realized that her feelings were getting the best of her abilities, struggling to focus what's at stake here.

She was brought out of her thoughts, blankly starring at her screen as their laser beams shredded through one of Eggman's minor Fleets. Bursting into flames; followed closely by chains of explosions as it fell into Mobius. She prepared the next target, Leaving the Central vessel alone for Sonic to take care of. She opened up another screen, networking through the Sky Patrol as she looked for Sonic.

Speaking of the hedgehog, he essentially located the cannon on the upper level of the ship. The hedgehog was about to get inside the barrel before being stopped by Nicole.

"Sonic… Please be careful." The lynx spoke through the speakers with an uneasy tone. Monitoring him through one of the cameras.

The hedgehog would usually respond with his uplifting smile. But justifying the scenario they were in, he didn't want to feel too optimistic about it. Sonic was in this similar predicament before; so he had some empathy of this situation. "You can count on me, Nicole." He reassured her before getting himself into the cannon and begun his trademark spin attack. Waiting for Rotor to send out an all-clear for launch.

Back with Rotor – the walrus caught the glimpse of a Sonic Cannon LED button glowing blue on the dashboard. Giving him the signal that the hedgehog was secured inside the weapon and ready to be fired. He hesitated, hovering his claw over the button as he gave a second thought. He realized it was the only reasonable method if they wanted to win; seeing as Sonic was the only one who could stop Eggman and his assault. So with a predetermined look, he pushed his claw down.

Nicole watched him from her screen as Rotor made up his decision and estimated the time. "Cannon Charging, launching in three, two, one…"

A thunderclap was heard as the cannon triggered. A lightning fast blue blur tore through the sky - almost too fast for the naked eyes. Everyone within its perimeters adjusted their ears. The sonic boom breaching through its atmosphere as everyone stopped what they were doing to briefly glance up at the sky of what was going on.

Sonic crashed into the Central fleet, letting out a tremendous blast as the hedgehog penetrated through Eggman's exterior walls and infiltrating the ship.

A smoke of debris remained before it was vacuumed out of the ship due to the breach. Sonic recovered from his catapult and glanced over his shoulder before dashing away. He had to keep moving if he didn't want to be ejected from decompression. He observed his surroundings as he ran, noticing an empty white hallway. But he couldn't keep his mind wondering for long as the alarm was exposed.

"Warning, breach within perimeters. Engaging lock-down." Said an automated voice.

Sonic sped faster as he saw a metallic bulky-looking door was closing down; blocking his route and his only way to escape from the suction. With reflex, he slid down against the metallic floor, barely passing the security before it closed in on him.

The blue blur never stopped as he quickly lifted himself off the floor and dashing through the corridors – relieved that he managed to escape his minor dilemma. He brushed away his thoughts, concentrating the search for Eggman; desperate to stop the evil doctor's motives.

* * *

"Yikes! Looks like he managed to infiltrate one of your fleets – more specifically – the Fleet we're in!" Cubot cried out. Monitoring the cameras, watching the blue blur zipping passed.

"There's no need to worry…" Eggman merely responded without a reaction. Eagerly watching the Sky Patrol through one of his screens. Slowly his mouth formed into an eerie grin as he noticed the vessel was heavily challenged to resist the Egg Fleet's bombardment. The professor knew that their vessel won't last long, regardless that he lost numerous of his Fleets already from the Sky Patrol's arsenal.

"But Sir, Sonic is coming this way. Who knows what he's going to do." Orbot stressed, scared of the blue hedgehog for single handily managing to get into their ship without much effort.

Eggman paused for a moment, still staring at the monitor. He never attempted to glance at his subordinates as he spoke "I have a rather tempting plan. So you could either be quiet, or leave me be!" Eggman spat, having enough of hearing their anxious tones.

That was their cue to leave. Orbot nodded at his counterpart before morphing into a small sphere-like ball; rolling away from the dashboard and entering through a small hatch. Essentially followed by Cubot who had to flip over his sides due to his cubical shape.

The doctor paid no mind of his servant's lack of loyalty – he would make sure to deal with them later. For now, he had an idea. He was willing to face the blue hero by himself, typing up some keys that essentially deactivated Eggman's on-board robots from attacking the intruder.

* * *

The Freedom Fighters below were still at a crucial defense. They were beginning to show signs of exhaustion as they constantly fended off the intruders. The Freedom Fighters themselves weren't made of machines, and had to rest at some point to replenish their loss of fatigue.

"T-they just keep on coming" Amy tried to grasp her bearings – feeling burnt out. She managed to use the last of her stamina in order to spin around and swing at a Swat bot that attempted to sneak her from behind.

"We have to keep fighting!" The white hedgehog exasperated. Descending himself to the ground to save the small remaining energy left for his psychokinesis.

Sally mentally cursed at their repeated scenario. Their commitment to fight proved to underestimate the horde. Sally dug the tip of her sword onto the dirt to regain her balance. Observing her surroundings, she realized that her allies were losing. Not from the robots, but because they were slowly coming at an end of their adrenaline. They still refused to stop fighting. But in result of that, they overworked their bodies.

She looked up into the sky, seeing another projectile coming straight to the city and made a dramatic landing onto the ground, Sally eyed it briefly. She didn't recognize the model, and frowned at the thought of being another advanced Swat bot to finish Eggman's dirty work. But to her disbelief, it turned against the Egg Swats and begun firing off its Gatling guns.

"Succeeded objective location. Operation: Rescue Freedom Fighters, has been engaged. Initializing threat." It stated with its monotone voice, fending off the attackers.

The rest of the group outstandingly watched; no one seemed to justify whether it was one of theirs or Eggman's robots. But they were out of their thoughts as a bat-like Mobian flew from above causing a harsh landing as she slammed their heels against a Swat bot, penetrating to its core before leaping off.

"Sorry for keeping you guys waiting. We tried to reach as fast as we could after we were enlisted our orders, but it looks like we were too late." The bat had her back against the Fighters while her mechanized partner and herself took down the opposing faction.

The rest of the Freedom Fighters were perplexed of the new faces, aside from Sally. Who regained her composure. "I'll take it that your Team Dark that G.U.N has sent us?"

"Precisely. Name's Rouge. And the big guy over there is Omega." The bat smirked. "Now I would love to chat some more, but I see we got our hands full here." She didn't give time for a response. Flying into the air before plummeting down while doing her all-time signature screw kick. Spinning in mid-air as she drilled into a few groups of Swats.

"Wait!" Sally called out, catching the bat by surprise as she landed. "Weren't there supposed to be the three of you?" The Princess called out, running passed Rouge to tackle another Swat that was about to propel itself onto the bat.

"Nice one." The Jewel Thief thanked the Princess, before she continued. "He was supposed to be traveling with us, but vanished without warning. Although, I'm not surprised, he's always unpredictable." She quickly pulled Sally out of the way from an incoming fist before she dented a Swat's torso with her kicks, Sally recovered and finished it off with a strike of her sword.

The Princess felt skeptical; she wasn't really familiar with Team Dark, but only got to know them through, Sonic. They did used to undertake operations alongside G.U.N while in Station Square, which was how they formed allies in the first place.

On the other hand, they had the fire-power they desperately needed. So Sally ordered her team to continue what's left of the Eggman's assault. With the help from the fully armed android and the agile bat, they have swept through the streets from hostile activity sooner than later.

Sally was interrupted from the ear splitting explosions in the sky as she finished off one of the robots with her blade. Lifting her head up into the sky, her eyes became widened with fear as she realized that Sky Patrol was taking heavy hits from Eggman's Fleets as it struggled to afloat within the sky. Everyone else followed Sally's glance as they briefly took away their attention from fighting, starring above the clouds as they heard explosions within the background.

"No… They can't…" Sally spoke with a drained out voice. They were still breathing only because of Sky Patrol giving itself as a distraction. And right now they are serving the costs – sacrificing themselves for the greater good.

It was a dreadful thought, because no one was able to do anything about it as they desperately wished for their safety. However, they couldn't stare for too long as more of Eggman's Swat team deployed from above and engaged into combat against the Mobians.

* * *

"Our shield capacity is at 25%, Rotor!" Nicole told the mechanic. She struggled to replenish their defenses as they were simultaneously attacked from different angles.

"Just bare it for a little while longer, Nicole!" Rotor stressed, navigating the controls of the ship to help solve minor setback errors to help keep the shields durable. "Just focus on firing. Use everything the Sky Patrol has to offer!"

Nicole nodded, accepting her orders as she reverted into her digital world and used her panels to take control of all the weaponry within the vessel, aiming at multiple targets as she spoke through the monitor. "Engaging simultaneous offence maneuvers…" She got prepared, before firing off every single weapon she armed herself with.

The particle beam cannon causing the first to inflict damage as it ripped through a Mako Gunship's hull before it was able to counter with their battery cannons.

A Manta Ray battleship was next as Nicole ordered the laser turrets to annihilate the fleet. Grazing through their exteriors before reaching the engines as it caused to explode.

The Holo-Lynx rotated the Volkan Cannons to rapidly shoot against their hostile's turrets. Permanently deactivating them as well as simultaneously deflect incoming missiles; providing laser blasters as their primary weapons to tackle the Egg Fleet's hull.

However, they were still at a massive risk. The walrus never felt his claws type so fast before as the only reliable defense was running out. "Nicole, what's the capacity of our shields?" He questioned hastily.

But she wasn't able to answer as a large projectile managed to shred its way through the Sky Patrol's hull. Causing a tremble as Rotor held onto the dashboard for dear life. The vessel's alarms activated, the room flashing red from critical mass. That was enough proof for Rotor that their lack of defense were finally taking its toll of the ship.

"We're leaving, Nicole!" The walrus acted fast. Pulling Nicole's handheld from the command center as he struggled to get to the Hanger.

"But the Sky Patrol is losing Power, I have to re-stabilize the systems!" Nicole retorted.

But Rotor figured out that was too late, as another fiery blast caused more chaos within the Bridge. Rotor prompt his legs away from the room before it was engulfed into smoke and flames, entering through the long corridor. Desperately trying to get one of the mobile aircraft they have stored within the hanger.

He felt the gravity shifting as their ship was collapsing from the sky. Rotor gripped tightly onto the hand rail as the whole vessel fell vertically; plummeting towards Mobius. He held Nicole closely against his chest as he had to re-position himself onto the floor.

"I-I think this is it Nicole." Rotor was panicking, worried if they were even going to get out of here alive. He felt his claws slipping loose. The mechanic looked down below his feet, seeing the distance of the hallway being too far for his displeasure.

Nicole was starring horrifically through her screen; Everything want going downhill so fast. And hearing Rotor's last thoughts only saddened her as she monitored their probability of surviving was nil.

"I suppose this is a good bye…" She replied sorrowfully to her friend. Holding her arm as her ears bent backwards. She looked through her handheld's screen from her digitized realm.

She had instantaneous thoughts of her past memories, probably due to an instinctive sense upon the acceptance of their death. The lynx witnessed flashbacks of her friends and the precious moments they had together, remembering the times she got herself smiling or when she shared a laugh between the Freedom Fighters. They all helped her to realize the existence of her sentient being. The Lynx was able to learn how to feel joy, compassion, even understood the meaning of sadness. Her memories stopped flashing as a particular image of a blue hedgehog invaded her thoughts, reminding of their time together back in Isolated Islands.

She noticed that there was one strong emotion that seemingly overpowered the rest of her being - even overpowering her emotions that she learned over the years - the strongest sensation of all. Just when she thought she fully understood the concept emotions, spending time alone with Sonic made her realize there was something more that she was missing, but slowly filling her void.

…She was missing love.

Nicole shut her eyes feeling herself overwhelmed with remorse. The lynx wasn't ready to leave this life yet – wishing that she could've spent more time with Sonic before her end. She had so many opportunities in the past, but never was able to achieve them. It was only recently she unhindered her newfound feelings.

Within the first time in her existence, she felt her eyes dampen, as a tear slid gracefully down her cheeks. But the Lynx paid no mind, she clutched her chest while her last thoughts pictured Sonic holding her in his arms as she snuggled into his fur, feeling safe and protected…

"Chaos control!"

In the real world, everything stopped. The blaring sound of alarms were absent. The force of gravity was stable. Even the ship was frozen still in its mid-fall. The walrus still had its arms clenched around himself and eyes shut tight whilst preparing to take impact. But otherwise, still un-moving.

A dark-furred hedgehog appeared at the bottom end of the corridor, walking against the surface of the wall; holding onto a green Chaos Emerald in his right palm. He then stopped as he caught his crimson eyes on a Mobian above him. Bending his legs, the figure hopped against the walls, zig-zagging upwards until he reached Rotor. His whitened glove held firmly onto the hand rail as he eyed at Rotor.

He reached out for the walrus, gripping onto his arm. With a closer inspection, the hedgehog noticed him holding a device in his arms as if Rotor held the only thing that mattered to him throughout the chaos. The agent payed no attention. Within an instant, they teleport away from the scene.

The scenario resumed, as the booming sound of alarms was heard followed closely by everything else. The time flowed freely once more as the world begun rotating on its axis.

* * *

Sonic continuously sped through Eggman's Central battleship. Desperately in search for the doctor's flight deck and to confront his criminal offences. Usually – whenever he sabotages Eggman's bases – he would have to deal huge piles of drones that would essentially try to stop his advances. But the blue hedgehog noticed that nothing stood in his way as he zipped through upper levels of the ship without trouble. He wondered why the professor was allowing him through. But he decided to just accept the fact and continue running.

He reached the top level running across the luminous white corridors before his eyes caught on double metal doors with a large Eggman icon in the center.

A bold design to show off where the main control room is. But nevertheless, it gave Sonic the hint. Upon walking towards it, he touched the cool material upon his fingers, realizing that it wasn't going to open for him. He gave himself a run-up to bring momentum between himself and the sealed doors. Once satisfied with the distance he sprinted across; curling himself midway as he spin dashes through the entrance, blasting the doors open.

Eggman was expecting his arrival, sitting on his chair comfortably as he observed the blue hedgehog. "Making an explosive entry as always, Sonic." The evil genius commented.

Sonic got into his offensive stance eyeing at Eggman with a determined gaze. "Cut the jokes, Egghead. I'm keeping this nice and simple; let the city go, or-"

"Or what!" Eggman spat, aggressively. "You'll make me? Please, Sonic. I was expecting your visit, otherwise I would've blown up your infested town long ago. There are some things that still needs to be discussed."

Sonic grew skeptical, keeping a wary eye on the professor. "I don't have time for your 'Show and Tell', Doc. I have other plans, which involves you losing." He grew impatient as he took a step forward. But Eggman wanted none of it.

"Watch it, Rodent. I have our conversation broadcast to the rest of my Fleet. All I have to do is say the word and have your precious city destroyed right before your eyes." Eggman gestured at the microphone. He specifically programmed his robots to not acknowledge any other than the keyword he registered.

Sonic only smirked, his hands forming into fists "You're talking to the fastest hedgehog on Mobius, remember? I could shut you up before y'know it."

There was an echo in the room as Eggman cackled from Sonic's threat. "A daring threat coming from you, Hedgehog. It's too bad you weren't quick enough to save your friends."

Sonic's face dropped instantly; but he didn't let the doctor's words fool him. "Don't play with me, Egghead."

"Hm? Can't face the truth, eh? Well, this will certainly get your attention." Eggman replied with a smug tone. Rotating his chair as he pressed a few buttons on his desk; allowing four monitors to descend into the room just behind the professor as he turned his gaze over to the curious blue hedgehog. Suddenly the screens went live as each one revealed the same image.

Sonic's mouth parted as the screens showed him of the Sky Patrol erupting in flames as it was shot out of the sky. His mind raced as he thought about Rotor and Nicole on board. Sonic was unable to form words, barely able to focus his attention on Eggman who began his speech.

"You see, Sonic. Even the fastest organism such as yourself was too slow to save someone. You were stricken to stop me – too blind to see that your friends were in danger; and in result, you failed them. All because of your clouded judgement…"

The helpless hedgehog continued watching as the Sky Patrol crashed into Mobius, shattering into endless chains of explosions, completely engulfing the obliterated vessel. His mind couldn't process the thought of losing his friends as his legs gave way from the weight suddenly upon his shoulders, falling onto his knees, his arms gripping against the solid surface as he lowered his head in distraught.

"Rotor… N-Nicole…" He whimpered. Which Eggman vaguely heard as he let out a triumphant grin.

Eggman felt victorious; seeing his loathed enemy exposing his fragile posture before him. He finally had the blue hedgehog right where he wanted him.

"Your friends were counting on you to save their home, to save them. But you weren't quick enough! Even heroes suffer a great fall."

"Shut up!" Sonic switched at him. Still burning his gaze at the floor as he couldn't bear to look at the murderer.

Eggman only widened his smile – noticing Sonic breaking ever so slowly. "You better watch your tongue. Otherwise your precious city will be getting the same treatment. Don't want to add insult to injury now, do we?"

Sonic was too much in distress to listen anymore. He felt his arms trembling with pure hatred as it consumed his mind. He was supposed to be the hero of Mobius, but how could he if he failed to protect his friends. It was enough to lose control of reality, to the pinpoint of breaking his sane mind. He wondered if this was just another of his putrid nightmares.

His sanity swollen, as his conscious drained…

A mysterious aura emitted, slowly consuming Sonic's being as his fur instantaneously darkened the more anger he burdened. His quills defied gravity as the tips slowly raised from the forces of his wrath. His grip against the floor hardened as he gritted his teeth.

"You've gone... **too far this time, Eggman…"** Sonic's tone was engulfed into a shallow tone. He slowly steadied his legs, raising himself against the floor.

Eggman noticed the sudden change of Sonic's condition; narrowing his eyes in curiosity. He eyed at the now midnight blue hedgehog. But he slowly grew wary as he felt his killing intent from his unbearable aura, almost overwhelming the doctor. Eggman's eyes seemingly opened from his sockets as Sonic lifted his head up to stare at him. Revealing his pupil-less eyes.

Eggman's memories rushed through his mind as he recognized the dark figure. Being years ago when battling against the Metarex. Having flashbacks of when Sonic effortlessly took out two of Black Narcissus most powerfully created subjects with just a blink of an eye. At that time, he did calm Sonic down after his little breakthrough.

However, this time Sonic's anger was all pointing towards the doctor – there was no possibility of shutting him down this time.

It genuinely frightened the professor as he slowly got up from his chair and backed away, feeling his killing intent surrounding the room.

"Stay back, Sonic! I warn you!" Eggman attempted his desperate - yet empty - threat as Sonic took a step forward.

" **Feeling remorse yet, Eggman? Let's see how you like to feel broken."** Sonic spoke, dryly. He took another step forward, closing an inch between the two.

* * *

 **Yay, cliff-hangers! Yeah, I apologize to end it there; I know tons of people don't enjoy cliff-hangers as it can be frustrating. I was originally planning to continue extending the chapter, but I realized that not a lot for people like reading through so much content in one chapter, either. This was already much longer than I intended. But at least Dark Sonic managed to get his performance.**

 **But thank you so much for reading - despite the large context. Please review as I'm always interested with your thoughts.**

 **See you all soon. ^^**


	4. The Will to Fight 'The Knight'

**Surprised to say how I managed to write so much within the week. I guess I'm getting more spare time. Let's just hope it stays that way.**

 **Without a further ado, and stuff. I present you another really long chapter.**

 **I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

A scene of an endless battle took place within the heart of Mobotropolis. The Freedom Fighters – accompanied by Silver and two agents from Team Dark – were still up against their ferocious antagonist as the Egg Swas continued to intrude. It came to a close call as the city's condition was slowly descending into rubble through the causes of the battlefield. But there was no choice at that matter; it was either fight, or permanently lose their haven.

Then all of a sudden, the wave of automatons ended.

Again, everyone finished off the last attackers within the parameters until nothing remained. Omega stopped firing his gauntlets, large piles of used ammo covered the floor around him. He analysed his environment while lowering his arms, returning to a neutral stance. "Remaining hostiles undetected. Mission is a success."

"Not so fast, Omega." Rouge got his attention, dusting herself off. "We still got 'that' to deal with." She referred to the Eggman's Fleet above them, pointing at the sky.

"Guys, the ship! It's… It's…!" Silver called from above, catching everyone's attention as he hovered over the city; getting a good look of the conflict within the clouds. The Freedom Fighters nearby registered his panic and brought their attention above.

"Oh, ma' stars… Is that…" Bunnie trailed off, feeling herself frozen; startled from the sight. They all witnessed Sky Patrol descending down to Mobius, enveloped with fiery smoke, the pieces of structure ripping away from the ship as it accelerated at high velocity.

"No!" Sally cried helplessly, raising an arm as to somehow reach out for the ship through desperation.

Disparity striking the Freedom Fighter's hearts as the ship detonated upon crash landing, the ground violently trembled, followed shortly by a devastating explosion, erupting from the outskirts of the city where Sky Patrol had ceased.

Everyone watched, horrified to witness their friends plummet into Mobius. Sally's heart raced with adrenaline, dismissing her energy weapons and dashing through the streets to get to the wreckage. Everyone closely followed; anxiously hoping to see their friends had made it. Silver and Team Dark also followed their trail.

They all eventually made it to the crash site. What stood before them caused their hopes to be in question; the evergreen park, filled with lush olive trees, and the greenest grass that used to cover the surrounding area, was now a ship's graveyard. The ignition of blazing fire engulfed the Sky Patrol's structure. Torn apart from the impact of the landing, revealing the obliterated interiors inside, which was still difficult to see, due to the dancing flames within.

"Sonic!" Sally desperately called out for his name, in hopes he would respond to her voice, but to no avail. She was exceedingly apprehensive at the sight; and was about to run in, only to be stopped by Bunnie.

"Sally, no! It's too dangerous." Her friend exclaimed, grabbing the Princess with her mechanical arm.

"I don't care! I need to-" They embraced themselves as the fire engraved further into the ship, managing to lit a fuse as it burst into another flare of explosions. Everyone covered their eyes as they felt the rough of the detonation pushing themselves back. Sally - who was in no stable condition to balance herself - fell to her side along with Bunnie. But the rabbit didn't have time to react as the Leader violently attempted to free herself from Bunnie's grasp. But her robotic arm proved to be a fruitless effort. She finally felt her strength loosening, laying hopelessly against Bunnie, tears streaking down her brown fur with her head lowered as reality hit her like a boulder, realizing that her friends never made it.

" _Aunt Sally. How's the situation over there? I've been monitoring the city's sensor length; I think we're in an all-clear!"_ Tails claimed through Sally's ear piece.

The Princess took off her ear piece and tossed it away; she couldn't bear to hear Tails' voice beaming with relief. Despite that his best friend – even close to calling him a brother – was lost in the Sky Patrol's wreckage.

"T-They're gone, Bunnie. Nicole, Rotor… S-Sonic…" Sally stuttered, bawling out her tears as she mourned for her friends. Bunnie frowned deeply, she didn't have the courage to reply. Normally, the Princess would never intentionally behave this bad in front of her friends. But it was only natural - through their distress of losing someone special.

Everyone watched the two in silence. The Princess, who was usually strong-heart among her friends, had her entire emotions collapse upon herself. It really was heart-aching sight.

Silver crossed his arms, looking away from the crash site as he shut his eyes. He couldn't believe that the former hero of Mobius – as well as one of his only true friends – was gone from this life. Without his presence, will their still be a future? Was coming back to the past proved to be a fruitless effort? Surely the Freedom Fighters would be no more if their arch nemesis were to find out.

Antoine's eyes reflected upon the destruction of the Sky Patrol. Deep in his sorrow as his weak posture revealed his distraught. He didn't attempt to be strong in this circumstance, wanting to pay respect for his fallen comrades. He lowered his head, shutting his eyes as he held both his hands together.

Team Dark realized what was going on, due to Sally calling the loss of her friends. Revealing a disheartened Rouge. True, that she never hanged out with the Blue Boy to begin with. And she didn't know much about Rotor and Nicole. She was concerned about Shadow's reaction, if he was to ever re-join them. She knew that Shadow was Sonic's rival, and because of it, they had grown an unbroken bond between them. Despite being the ultimate life form - he was still Mobian.

Omega could almost relate to the situation. Sure he was a fully mechanized robot, but he saw Mobians 'leak' before from tragic circumstances. So his conscious wasn't hollow and understood everyone's lose; deciding to take the best course of action and stay silent. Even Omega partially felt a small noticeable pang of sorrow, as his motorized programming had suggested.

Suddenly there was a flash of bright white light. Everyone had to cover their eyes from becoming blinded. Once they adjusted their view, their eyes laid upon a black hedgehog approaching them, carrying something over his shoulder. Upon closer observation, everyone grew in disbelief as it revealed to be Rotor, who was unconscious. The hedgehog's left hand held onto a handheld; Freedom Fighters figuring it was Nicole.

Silver was upon the Freedom Fighters, stared intently at the newcomer, his figure resemblance oddly screamed 'familiar' to him. But he couldn't understand why he was having this sort of déjà vu feeling. He was almost certain he never came across with a hedgehog like that before.

Sally and Bunnie stood up, with the Princess wiping her dried tears. She wasn't sure who this Mobian was, but she couldn't help but see Rotor and Nicole seemingly unscathed, despite the rough battle they had been through.

"I believe he belongs to you." The ebony hedgehog referred to Rotor. Sitting him and Nicole's handheld down on the grass besides the Freedom Fighters. Everyone watched with Astonishment, words couldn't describe their relief.

Antoine was quick to take inspection, kneeling down to the Walrus as he reached an arm out to feel his pulse just under the neck. He had confirmation of his friend's respiration and turned his head to the Freedom Fighters who were all staring at him with a held breath. "Rotor iz alive!" Antoine beamed, reassuring everyone. They all sighed, relaxing their shoulders. But the moment was shirt-lived when they noticed that someone was missing.

"Wait, where's Sonic…?" Sally asked him, but when she turned to look at the black hedgehog, he was already gone at a distance – speaking with Rouge and Omega. At least she figured that the mysterious Mobian was from one of the dispatched units from G.U.N.

Still, no one could help but to engrave their thoughts with the worst outcome they had to deal with. It was almost certain that Sonic never made it…

"Zis can't be! I refuse to belief he's dead!" Antoine exclaimed, reverting to the times of when the blue hedgehog would always get out from the worst predicament, this was no exception. Bunnie and Silver also agreed as they nodded their heads. They knew Sonic too well that he wouldn't just abandon them.

"That hedgehog is more stubborn than a bull; I wouldn't worry your li'l bitty head 'bout it, Sally girl." Bunnie took a moment to to smile confidently, placing a hand upon Sally's shoulder. The Princess felt an uplifting hope from her friend's positive attitude. It almost made her feel ashamed to have doubted Sonic in the first place.

"I suppose you're right..." She said, almost convincing herself; and lifting up her expression. "Since Rotor is still knocked out, Maybe Nicole will be able to help."

They all watched her pick up Nicole. A mix of confusion, and worry invaded Sally's facial expression - noticing that the portable device was off, but she tried to call for her attention, anyway - hoping that she was able to hear.. "Nicole… Are you there? Please respond…" Sally stared intently at the device. Hoping to see some sort of acknowledgment.

But soon enough, a static sparked across the screen before rebooting itself. There was a short pause before Nicole's voice was audible. "S-Sally…?" The holo-lynx questioned, confusion engulfing her tone.

"Thank goodness you're okay…" Sally was over-joyed, hugging her handheld in an embrace. Everyone held a genuine smile to hear their beloved A.I spark back to life. Silver was one of them, happy to see they were reunited with their friends. But he quickly dismissed it, giving an unfortunate sigh as he lowered his eyes to stare at the floor. He was still worried about the Blue Blur.

Nicole decided to open up her physical appearance, digitized particles flowing out of her portable as she slowly transformed into her Lynx form. She smiled sincerely at everyone, surrounded by her friends; the Princess couldn't help but lunge at her with another tackled hug, properly holding her this time. Nicole simply obliged to the sudden contact, wrapping her arms around her friend.

Although, Nicole was still feeling as if she missed something. She could faintly remember being back at Sky Patrol. Taking heavy damage from hostility. Her mind wondered right before they were at the end of their fate "I… I can't read any of my memories of what happened moments ago…" She frowned to her dismay of her memories failing, parting their embrace as she looked at the Princess.

"I wish I knew myself..." Sally sighed. "But it's thanks to him, that you escaped from all of it." Sally glanced back to the G.U.N members. Nicole following her gaze and spotting the familiar black-furred hedgehog, his back turned as he talked with Rouge and Omega.

The lynx was reminded about the black hedgehog, encountering his presence through the past time-line, where her and Sonic tried to reroute the hedgehog's memories so he could remember his past.

'Sonic…'

She could feel her mind disturbed from that name, her surroundings going into mute and zoning out from her field of view. Nicole's memory rebooted to where they were in Sky Patrol, Rotor and herself having to fend off the attackers while Sonic was…

"Sonic! He's still infiltrating Eggman's central ship!" Nicole abruptly panicked. Her hands gripping tightly around her handheld as her hands trembled. Her eyes widened to express her worried emerald eyes. Everyone stared at her wide-eyed.

* * *

With Team Dark, they were in a middle of their conversation, discussing about today's events. "For someone who's quick on their feet sure knows how to be late for a party. Isn't that right, Shadow?" Rouge teased, forming a smirk as she elbowed him in the arm.

Her dark friend scoffed as he looked away from the bat. "Give me a break. There were no casualties, so I completed my mission."

"Negative." Omega retorted Shadow's statement. Surprising the hedgehog as he watched Omega with a stern look. His silence convinced him to continue. "One squishy meat sack still remaining M.I.A. Primarily, one named 'Sonic the Hedgehog'."

Shadow felt himself frozen, unable to comprehend Omega's answer. His eyes abruptly rested on Rouge, hoping that she was able to shed some light. But she essentially sighed in defeat. Lowering her gaze to avoid Shadow's stare. "Hate to tell it to you, Shadow. But Sonic was supposed to be on that ship."

It was generally hard for anyone to understand what thoughts the ebony hedgehog had crossed his mind, since he was a usual brooding type – never allowing his emotions to get the best of the him. It was only Rouge who would occasionally catch glimpse of his feelings; usually his eyes did tell a story. As she observed him, the Bat witnessed his posture tensely straightened, has hands turning into fists, and his eyes exposed his sincere concern for his blue rival.

"That can't be right…" Shadow spoke, denial of his efforts. "I've been all around that ship, there was no one, but the one's rescued." His last sentence caused his face to fall in remorse. But only for a split second as Shadow instantaneously spun around and walked over to the Freedom Fighters.

Rouge sighed in sympathy, while Omega was observing the whole conversation. "Shadow's tone suggests he's sensing negativity." Omega claimed.

"He sure is… C'mon, let's go after him" Rouge gestured at their fellow robot.

* * *

Team Dark grew skeptical as they neared the Freedom Fighters. Seen as everyone failed to hide their shock, as all eyes were on Nicole.

"You're telling us he's fighting alone up there!?" Silver held his concern, impulsively starring into the clouds.

Nicole slowly nodded, she had her ears flopped besides her posture, clutching her portable against her chest. She felt her emotions holding her down, scared for Sonic's safety. Sally glanced at her digitized friend, she never seen Nicole look so distressed before. Deciding to take a course of action to reassure her "Nicole, it's okay. Sonic is capable of looking after himself. You know how he is." Sally walked up to her, gripping her shoulder for comfort.

The holo-lynx looked away, still refusing to look at anybody as she paid her attention to the ground. "I know, Sally. But I… don't want to lose him…" She wasn't sure how to construct her words, but only expressed what she felt.

Sally was taken back with her comment, subconsciously letting go of the lynx. The Leader oddly felt suspicious from the way she presented her words. but decided to let that slip by. She heard a groan on the floor and everyone quickly paid their attention to the Walrus who was stirring, slowly grabbing his bearings on reality. His eyes opened slowly to reveal his grassy green orbs.

"W-what's going on, why am I on the floor?" Rotor felt perplexed, his head feeling unsteady as he clutched it; sitting up slowly. Bunnie quickly came to his aid, crouching down to his level before supporting his back to push him up from the grass.

"There, there, big guy. Don't strain y'self, ya' hear?" Bunnie spoke gently.

"Your mind was unable to comply with my Chaos Control, so you fell into the state of unconsciousness." Everyone abruptly followed the sound of a harsh tone. Seeing Shadow with Team Dark closely behind.

"I am Shadow. I reckon we haven't met each other before." He assumed, talking to the Freedom Fighters. He glanced at Silver with the corner of his eye, feeling his oddly high levels of chaos energy lingering within him.

He simply ignored it for now, crimson red eyes staring back at the Freedom Fighters. Everyone was eyeing him curiously. Everyone aside from Nicole, who had her posture curled, her gaze was entirely focused above the clouds.

Sally recognized the name, almost instantly. Remembering how Sonic would occasionally talk about Shadow, she never understood their approach to one another other than being rivals. But the way Sonic told her sounded like he was a close friend of his, nonetheless. So as team leader of the Freedom Fighters, she stepped in, filling the Ebony Hedgehog with the details of what they know so far. "We might have an idea of Sonic's whereabouts..."

Rotor instantly perked at that name, his stare gone blank for brief moment before raising his head to Sally; looking at her with alarming eyes. "He's-"

"-At Eggman's Fleet." Sally sighed in disapproval, having her hands on her hips as she stared down at the still-recovering walrus. "Nicole already filled us in."

Upon that name, everyone turned their attention to the holo-lynx, hugging her handheld, a frown still upon her features. Saddened emerald eyes intently locked on to Eggman's central battleship. Her thought's only consisting of the blue hedgehog.

* * *

Upon the central ship, further into the Bridge, Eggman was trying to balance his feet, feeling himself wobble from the collision of the murderous intent Sonic was exposing. Every step the hedgehog took caused the Doctor's heart beat to accelerate; beating louder like a loose drum. He was ever so slightly growing more terrified at the appearance of his opponent. Letting out an ooze of darkness that consumed the Mobian's physical being, and pouring downwards to his sneakers, splashing onto the metallic cool floor as the darkness spreads out before fading just inches away from his soles.

Eggman found himself unable to back further away, getting a grip of the edge of the dashboard as it blocked his path. This was it; Sonic engulfed by pure hatred - was now clouded and manipulated by it. The Professor was unwillingly to accept his fate, as he still had one last resort to distract the hedgehog, glancing over his microphone, he was brought out of his fear as he remembered about the initiated command to attack Mobotropolis; he revealed a mischievous grin. Unfortunately, Sonic in his darkened state picked no attention to it.

"Egg fleet! Commence attack on Mobotropolis!" Eggman demanded, raising his voice.

Sonic stopped in his tracks. His posture didn't reveal it, but he was taken off-guard from the sudden response from Eggman, quickly followed by a thunderous noise that inflicted the sky. Sonic glanced at the ship's window, noticing the endless barrage of missiles overtaking the clouds as it's velocity took its aim towards the city.

The Hollowed Hedgehog perked one of his ears, turning back to the Eggman as he heard his sinister laugh.

"Well, who's it going to be, Sonic. Me or your 'precious' city?" He's glasses glistened, anonymously. As if he already knew the answer.

But Eggman was quick to shut his mouth as Sonic response was a heated glare. Essentially, causing the Doctor to sweat, feeling the murderous intent shoving to his delicate and collapsed being.

Sonic took his aim to the front window, before he instantaneously vanished from sight. The Professor looked bewildered. The sound of shattered glass brought him back to reality. Before Eggman realized what was going on, he suddenly felt gravity rushing to a different direction. Looking back, he panicked to realize the window has been completely torn to cause a breach within the interiors of his ship. The decompression of oxygen taking its toll as everything was being sucked outside.

Eggman grunted, as he struggled to resist being pulled. He gripped tightly to anything in range to keep him steady and quickly acted with the motion of his hands, focusing his attention on to the computer as he typed away a few keys.

"Initiating emergency barricades." The automated voice spoke within the Bridge, as the steel blinds descended from the top rails of the window, blocking the exposed gap between the outside. Eggman finally let his knees go, lowering himself to the floor as he caught his bearings, resting his back upon the dashboard. With a low gruff voice, he spoke his only thought, expressing his whole dilemma:

"Blasted hedgehog…"

* * *

Back to the protectors of the city, everyone witnessed as the Fleet propelled for another assault, the steel clouds erupting their projectiles and covering the sky with blazing smoke as the missiles let off its trail.

"I-it's another air strike…" Silver stuttered, he couldn't believe his eyes. The city's shields were still down, there was no possible chance they would be able to avoid the impact this time.

Everyone dreadfully watched while frozen on the spot. If they were to move now, they would still be caught within the blasts' radius. The missiles soon leaned down, closing in to the heart of the city. Everyone embraced for impact, but the next moment caught everyone by surprise.

A lingering flash of black invaded the sky, crossing through the missiles pathways, intercepting the missiles guidance system as they detonated through chains of explosions within mid-flight. Soon the sky was ignited with flares, like a display of fireworks. Everyone stared in amazement, wondering how on Mobius were they able to survive through a near-death experience.

"I cannot believe zis! The missiles were unable to reach us!" Antoine exclaimed, beaming at the sight with astonished gaze.

Everyone else stood silent, feeling graceful from the twist of their fate, but they couldn't help but be conflicted at what just happened.

Nicole also felt just as aimless as everyone else. Was Sonic able to defeat Eggman in time and detonate the missiles before reaching destination? Did something else somehow caused the projectiles to collapse upon themselves? So much questions were left unanswered. But it did bring an ease to her mind, as well as it did with everyone else.

Meanwhile with Shadow, he felt skeptical - there was a new presence of chaos energy, but something felt wrong with it. It was troubling the hedgehog's mind as it conflicted upon his own chaos wave length. He sensed Silver by his side, who also expressed his worry. Both exchanging glances with another.

"You feel it too?" Shadow directed his voice to his counterpart. Who nodded lightly in response.

"It feels like corrupted Chaos Energy. Something's wrong here…" Silver weary of his statement, feeling hefty all of a sudden. There was no doubt that Shadow felt synchronized in terms of contradicting their wave lengths.

Nicole then got everyone's attention, talking in a low; cautious tone. "M-my readings are suggesting of anonymous energy source coming from above us. Its… its…" She struggled to form words, looking down at her handheld while adding in calculations. "The power. It's… overwhelming."

Omega confirmed of Nicole's information. "Acknowledged source, The lynx is stating the fact."

Everyone exchanged glances with one another. Again, they felt their hopes crushed yet again from events that was seemingly difficult to avoid - it was just not their day.

There was a gust of wind, catching everyone on high alert as they spun around, feeling the harsh breeze upon their furs.

What stood before them was something they entirely didn't expect.

There was a dark hedgehog, his back was facing towards the gang. The fur was more darkened than previously, revealing the full transformation. The black aura was burning like fire, succumbing the whole body into darkness.

Shadow and Silver subconsciously took an offensive stance, struck by the negative chaos energy which almost overwhelmed the two. They were completely taken back, wondering how it got so close to them without their senses warning them, despite its wave length.

"Everyone stay back!" Shadow warned as Silver and himself stood between the opposing intruder and the Freedom Fighters. Everyone stared wearily, unaware of the power it held, or the purpose of it's presence.

But the more they observed it, the more they could vaguely recognize its features. Nicole was speechless, noticing the familiar trademark sneakers that she knew all too well. She was awestruck, consciously holding her breath as she desperately hoped to who she thought it was.

Sally also seemed to have the same thought in mind, her heart skipping a beat upon realization. "S-Sonic…?" His ears responded to the name, twitching backwards before slowly turning his head to look over his shoulder.

Everyone gasped when they caught a glimpse of his pupil-less eyes, striking the fear of the Freedom Fighters, his cold gaze was leaning upon the group. Shadow viciously growled, feeling the ooze of his anger pouring out.

"That's not him…" The ebony hedgehog dismissed everyone's thoughts. Silver grimaced upon detecting its intimidation. Unfortunately, Shadow was right, there was only a drip sign of positive Chaos Energy upon the Hollowed Hedgehog, but it was ever so slowly becoming consumed by its corruption.

"At least, not anymore, it isn't." Silver finished as he deeply frowned. It was struggling to say the least that they were not sure if something must have manipulated the hedgehog to reveal such ferocious intent. Especially if it was aimed at them. This was certainly not the blue hero they once knew.

"Sugah-hog, ah know it's you in there! You remember your friends, right?" Bunnie tried to get his attention, her tone was uneasy.

Antoine joined in, trying to reach for the hedgehog's sanity. "Oui! You must snap out of zees… Trance!"

But everyone was feeling discouraged as Sonic merely continued his unresponsive blank stare. It was almost disturbing to see the sight as if it was an empty shell that stood lifelessly.

Nicole was cautiously watching his every motion. Her memories reverted to the time where Sonic was telling her about his dreams. It dawned to the lynx that in conclusion of his description, that this was the mystery that Sonic was trying to hide away from his friends. Nicole essentially frowned at her thought. She promised herself that she wouldn't allow any harm come across the hedgehog, as she was keeping that promise. Refusing to allow such malicious threat take over her friend.

"Sonic…" Nicole stepped forward, surprising everyone with her actions. It was even more shocking when the hollowed hedgehog changed his demeanor, his head slowly twisted to watch the holo-lynx, listening to hear voice. Her emerald orbs resting upon his lifeless eyes. She tightened her grip around her handheld; clutching it against her chest - Not out of fear, but out of desperation. Anxiety taking over her as she wanted – no, _needed_ \- to see the blue hedgehog she grew fond of. "Please, listen to your friends... We need you back..." She softly spoke, tenderness taking over her tone.

"… _I need you."_ She finished the last of her sentence, lowly whispering with the most meaningful tone. No one was able to register it, however.

There was a pause, as they both stared into each other, Sonic witnessed her kind-loving lime eyes. Which knowingly effected Sonic as he descended into mid-transformation, his sickening aura was slowly fading. But it wasn't enough, as a booming noise of static invaded their ears across the sky.

" _Egg Fleet, disengage assault and fall back!"_ Everyone turned their attention to the steel clouds above, gazing at the fleet as they are preparing to leave the city. Eggman was at a whim, realizing his plan had failed, and only performed the most logical method to flee.

"They're going so soon?" Rouge had a tone of doubts, but no one could help but feel a wave of relief that they didn't have to deal with Eggman anymore. Unfortunately, new problems rises, and it might be something more dangerous than what they usually encounter.

Sonic felt his wraith growing imminent; there was no way he would allow Eggman to leave after causing so much agony.

Everyone was brought out of their thoughts as the midnight blue hedgehog stood before them was pouring out his energy, glowing like a blue flame to present his hatred as it illuminated greater than before. His darkened blue fur switched back to oily black.

Nicole flinched at the sight, all that work of trying to get him calm seemed to flush away. She could feel his hatred shoving against them, but she refused to give in so easily. She stared intently as Sonic was looking up at the fleets, slowly moving to a stance as if he was about to take action upon the opposing faction. The lynx panicked, she wasn't about to let Sonic go on his own again, regardless of his condition. So she did she the only thing her processors told her to do.

She ran towards the hedgehog. Sonic was too much in focus of his anger to even notice while everyone else gasped, already too late to stop her.

"No!" The lynx begged, she dropped her handheld which collided to the ground. Before Sonic could turn to his attention away he felt something hold onto him, pair of arms wrapping around his darkened torso, as bodily warmth took over his back. Everyone felt tension rising as they watched Nicole hugging Sonic's back. They were horrified of the possibility of the lynx being in danger as they couldn't predict of hedgehog's response. Sally was exceptionally speechless, never expecting Nicole would do something so reckless. Shadow and Silver were completely dumbfounded, trying to find reason of what made the lynx to suddenly interact in such a way.

"I won't let you leave…" The holo-lynx firmly spoke as she squeezed her eyes shut. Ignoring her instincts screaming at her to back away. She held him tightly, her head resting upon his fur - avoiding his sharpened quills. She felt her hologram committing a static fuzz. Despite the circumstances, she oddly felt at comfort upon his touch.

"Nicole, what are you doing!" Sally yelled at the naive lynx. Her hands brawled into fists from the anxiety of her friend's safety.

Omega also warned the rest of the Mobians, his arms stretched out – activating his weaponry. "Imminent danger, must proceed with caution." He informed them, unable to take action due to Nicole being in the way.

Everyone watched in horror as Sonic wasn't faze the slightest by Nicole's efforts. He's awful aura awakening to the response as it signaled for the inevitable to happen. He hauled her bodily away from him by his strong intent. Nicole wasn't able to react in time as he immediately vanished from sight. Everyone suddenly gasped as if they were holding their breaths the entire time; feeling the murderous intent flushing away as Sonic left the area. Sally was quickly to get to Nicole's aid.

"Nicole, are you alright?" Sally asked hastily, grabbing a shoulder to get her attention. The Princess frowned deeply as Nicole's head was lowered, her eyes revealing distraught.

"I… Couldn't reach him, Sally…" Nicole spoke lowly. Sally noticed her friend's general attitude towards the hedgehog. It only make her question more about the lynx's motives. She sighed disapprovingly, not letting it bother her for now as they had bigger concerns.

"You did everything you could, Nicole…" Sally tried to reassure her, but received a blank response. The lynx stayed silent.

Rotor – who managed to stand up on his own two feet with effort – noticed the black dot lingering over the sky as it approached the ships. "Guys, Sonic's taking down Eggman's ships!" The walrus spoke, astonished. Everyone perked up their heads, including Nicole as they starred in awe. One by one, the fleet where descending into fiery blaze as they fell from the sky. Everyone can vaguely see the enemy aircraft consumed with malicious black lightening, revealing to be the doings of Dark Sonic as he instantaneously detonated the next fleet, getting closer to his destination: Eggman's central vessel.

Shadow knew someone had to take down Sonic immediately, otherwise his taste for revenge would only make him give in further into darkness, which could possibly have the world at stake. He concentrated his gaze at the Central Fleet, realizing the distance between himself and the destination was too great to essentially teleport at will. So he brought up his luminous green Chaos Emerald and raised it up in the sky, about to say the magic words.

"Wait!" Silver caught the ebony hedgehog off-guard as he ran up to him "Let me come with you. You're going to need some help taking him down." The white hedgehog persuaded with confidence.

Shadow quietly let out an irritable sigh. Staring at him suspiciously, he was eventually convinced when he felt his chaos energy erupting within him; deciding it would be a waste of time to argue.

"Are you guys sure about this? You do realize who you're dealing with, Shadow. Right?" Rouge walked up to them, giving them a questioning glare.

Shadow huffed at his comrade, switching his gaze to look at the bat. "We're still enlisted to protect the Freedom Fighters, if it involves taking down Sonic. Then I have no choice." Shadow looked at the green stone on his palm, Rouge was surprised to see his crimson eyes revealing a small sign of remorse.

"Silver, Shadow…" Silver turned around to see the Princess with a worried look. Shadow merely listened without his full attention, still eyeing thoughtfully at the Emerald. "…Please, don't harm Sonic. And be careful."

Nicole felt her body stiffen from Sally's spoken words and the mention of Sonic's name. Looking away from everyone - She despised this feeling of dread overwhelming her.

Silver nodded, revealing a courageous smile. "You can count on us, Princess." With that said, he held onto Shadow's shoulder, giving him the confirmation he was waiting for. Shadow raised the Chaos Emerald high into the air.

"Chaos Control!"

With a bright flash, they vanished from sight. Everyone stood watching over to where the two hedgehogs used to be. They could only wish for the best, and get Sonic back safe and sound.

Sally turned to everyone. Seriousness taking over her posture, attempting to hide away her concerns. "Listen up, Freedom Fighters. I want everyone back at the castle. We're going to reunite with Tails, Cream and Amy who are presumably within the command center."

"What 'bout the citizens, Princess? Should we announce our success of saving Mobotropolis? Well… most of it." Bunnie pointed out, seeing as the battle from before did cost the state of the city.

Sally shook her head. "I want to make certain that we are free from danger before we could arrange that. We still have… Sonic to deal with." She thought thoroughly of her words, realizing there was no better way of rearranging her sentence.

Bunnie understood where she was coming from and gladly shook her head in acknowledgment "Understood, Sally-girl." She walked back to the castle with the Antoine. Nicole decided to stay with Sally while Rotor was about to follow tail, but stopped when a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Rotor…" Sally got his attention as the Walrus looked over his shoulder "I know you haven't suffered severe casualties, but can you please just check up with Dr Quack? just to be certain…" The leader asked him politely. With Rotor giving a slight nod in response.

"As you wish Princess. I'll make sure to head there now… I do honestly feel a little wobbly from all this nonsense." He sighed, clutching his head from the small nausea he felt. Sally looked worriedly at her mechanic friend, she gave a small nod before letting him go.

Rouge eventually approached the Princess, Omega closely behind. "Would you like us to stay behind for a while? I mean, we still need to wait for Shadow to come back." She had a hand on her hip, a neutral look on her face.

The leader of the Freedom Fighters looked at the bat, she still needed to thank them for everything. Genuinely happy for their help of saving their city. "I would just like to say thank you for everything you had done, if it wasn't for your help… I-"

Rouge waved off her sincerity. "Girl, you don't need to open up a speech for us, we do this sort of thing all the time." The bat playfully scoffed.

"Affirmative." Omega agreed. "I do however request to see squishy friends again."

Rouge lightly chuckled at the way the robot's nicknames for general Mobians. "He means Cream and Amy. This is going way back, where we all met in another realm."

Giving a reassuring nod, Sally granted their request "It would be ideal if we all stayed together for now until Silver, Shadow and Sonic returned." She finished before glancing at Nicole to see how she was doing. The lynx still expressed a thoughtful look. She was idly watching the ruined buildings as if she was in her own little world.

Sally turned her attention back towards Omega and Rouge. "I'm gonna stay behind and list the damage caused to the city; just tell one of our officers that you got permission from Sally Acorn; they will help you with the directions."

Rouge nodded, giving a wave as they walked away "Thanks again, Princess!" She shouted over to her, parting the distance.

"I like the Princess creature. She is polite like the other meat sacks." Omega boldly exclaimed to his partner.

"Yeah, I know, Omega." Rouge couldn't help but smirk.

Sally watched them leave before approaching to Nicole, She noticed her handheld was still on the floor, she walked up to it and took hold of it in her grasp. Nicole was still eyeing the broken down city. She listened as her sensitive ears perked up the sound of footsteps, already having a good guess who it belonged to.

"Nicole, please realize that this isn't your fault…" Sally spoke softly to her friend. She gave her the portable device, which Nicole slowly obliged, carelessly taking it off her hands.

Nicole didn't attempt to bring up her gaze to look at Sally. She held her handheld, almost loose from her grasp. "Sally… I need to be up there." She referred to the central battleship, where Sonic was heading. "Sonic's counting on us to stop this."

Sally deeply frowned at her friend's remorse. Although, she couldn't blame her as the Princess was equally anxious to bring Sonic back as well. "We can on rely on Silver and Shadow to take car-"

"-It's a futile effort!" Nicole snapped. Slightly raising her voice, which the leader was taken back by her volume. "Sonic had described me of his nightmares, Sally. The one that was always causing him a serious physiological condition…" Her features softened, turning into a frown as she looked away from her, paying attention to the sky above, her emerald eyes dull from regret. "I made a promise... At least to myself… That I would help him get through his nightmare. I just couldn't bare to see him fall into despair." Nicole finished, tightly gripping her own device - feeling the pang of her consciousness.

Sally held her frown, it was clear that Nicole did share some kind of affection for the blue hedgehog, the way she talked about him, and expressed her thoughts; already lingered the idea. Unfortunately for Sally, it only made her feel worse that she knew nothing about what Sonic was going through, and Nicole knew all about it because the hedgehog spoke his problems to the lynx and not herself. Although, she wasn't in a relationship with Sonic, anymore. Sally still held strong feelings for him. Something stirred inside the Princess, feeling herself grow irritated from her troubles thoughts. She struggled to keep her composure.

"There's not much fleet's left for Eggman to shoot us out of the sky." Sally mentioned suddenly. Walking away and leaving with a confused lynx; who wasn't sure what the Princess was talking about.

"Sally?" Nicole hurried after her as they walked into the castle.

However, Sally decided to continue with her conclusion. "I'm gonna ask Tails for permission if we can take a ride in the Tornado. We should be able to catch up to them at this rate." Sally finally told the lynx her plan.

Nicole couldn't help but reveal a relieving smile, she was confident to stand up to Sonic the next time they'll encounter him. There was no chance she would let him slip off her grasp this time.

* * *

Anonymous white flashes throughout the gleaming steel halls of Eggman's central battleship, two hedgehog's emerged from their Chaos Control and they heard the alarms continuously blaring, stating of an intruder on board. They both felt the negative energy flowing through the hallways, as it leaded somewhere the end of the corridor.

"This way" Shadow informed the white hedgehog as he dashed forward. Silver using his psychokinesis to levitate into the air; following closely behind the ebony hedgehog.

"This is exactly what I was warned about. If we don't stop this now, the present will be jeopardized." Silver warned, furrowing his eyebrows. He couldn't imagine that it was Sonic the reason why his future was in chaos. He already blamed the hedgehog once from his inaccurate judgment. Which further showed the irony of this situation.

Shadow merely glanced at him before paying attention to the path up ahead. "I take it you're not from here." He guessed, coming to that conclusion due to never seeing this hedgehog before.

"No, I'm a time traveler, named Silver the Hedgehog. I knew about the outcome, but I never would realize it was Sonic of all people to cause this mess." Silver admitted. He then sighed, his features softening from his determination. "He helped me so much in the past… Well, future... Oh, you know what I mean!" He let out his frustrated sigh.

Shadow gritted his teeth, glaring at the corridor. "This further proves my hypothesis of that hedgehog's capabilities. Our number one priority is to disable him at all costs."

Silver was wary of Shadow's motivation. "What if he proves to be too strong?"

Shadow only scoffed at the question "I'm the Ultimate Life form, there is nothing that can surpass my abilities." Shadow arrogantly replied. Taking another turn of the hallway. Feeling their wavelengths telling them their getting closer to the source.

Silver wasn't precisely sure what he meant by that statement, but he decided to rely on Shadows stubbornness as a good sign of motivation.

They finally made it through the endless maze of the ship, feeling the negative energy striking upon their souls as they cautiously entered a large observation deck. Within the center stood Sonic in all his darkened gloom. Surrounded by countless of deactivated Egg Swats. either, smashed, ripped, shredded and short-circuited. It was almost a disturbing sight to behold. Disregarding the fact, it was only Eggman's mechanized assault drones. It was hard to believe that Sonic was able to create such havoc in less than a mere second, seemingly unscathed. But the two Mobians didn't allow that to affect their determination into stopping Sonic.

The darkened hedgehog felt the presence of two life forms, turning around as he witnessed the hedgehog's before him.

"That's enough, Faker!" Shadow yelled, his gaze clearly locked onto the rival he once knew. "This ends now!" He got into his stance, prepared to make an offensive. Silver dropped beside him, releasing his luminous glow of his hands.

Sonic unresponsively stared at his former two friends. He showed no sign of commencing an attack as his hands laid loose by his sides. But the glimpse in his pupil-less eyes taunted them to make the first move.

Shadow only growled as he dashed forward within high velocity, preparing his fist as he swung in. But Sonic simply stepped aside, avoiding the hit. As he simultaneously winded him with the strike to his stomach from his knee, to which Shadow grimaced as he almost coughed out blood from his harsh strength; bodily hauled across the room.

Sonic then felt his will being manipulated as he was unable to move any further, noticing Silver controlling him over at the distance with his telekinesis.

"Now Shadow!" Silver signaled him to attack. To which the ebony hedgehog obliged, quickly recovering from his daze.

"Chaos Spear!" He commanded upon the summon of his lightning spear. Before lunging it at the dark hedgehog. Sonic watched it intently before he vanished from sight. Released from Silver's grasp; and the spear passing through where he used to be.

"What!?" Silver exclaimed in bewilderment. Startled by how he was able to avoid their strategy with ease. Sonic reappeared behind the baffled white hedgehog, it was too late for Silver to notice him as the hollowed hedgehog swung a kick in mid-air, flinging the time traveler into a metallic wall. He fell out from the dent, using his hands and feet to prevent from falling face first onto the floor; groaning from the surging pain.

Shadow then intervened, using his teleportation as he appeared from above, spin dashing into Sonic, the malicious hedgehog sensed his chaos energy and was about to counter it with his charged fist. But he never expected Shadow to warp right before they collided. The ebony hedgehog appeared from behind, already midway of jabbing Sonic. Unfortunately, the hollowed hedgehog was too quick to react as he ducked down, placing his hands against the floor and sprung his leg up to have the heel of his sneakers to inflict damage to his jaw, Shadow barely avoided it as he stepped back. Sonic realized his miss, back flipped to recover from his attack; further backing away between himself and Shadow.

Only to be struck by a canister, Silver getting involved into the fight as he used his telekinesis to carry as many objects contained within the room, flinging it all at the hedgehog. Sonic staggered, but quickly recovered as he swept away at the incoming projectiles with a swat of his hand.

"Chaos Spear!" Sonic turned around, not able to dodge it in time as he took full impact of the lightening. Immobilizing for a short period of time, but it was enough for Silver to land one of his projectiles, an incoming barrel whacking him off his feet as he flew in midair. He performed an aerial recovery as he landed on his feet.

There was no time to look up as Shadow dashed forward while Silver flew straight into him. But Sonic managed to conflict both their attacks; avoiding shadow's kick while blocking Silver's fist, holding into has palm. He pushed the white hedgehog away as he quickly avoided another incoming fist from Shadow while he created a whirlwind of punches, to which Sonic was able to dodge it simultaneously before breaking his chain of attacks by taking the hold of his wrist and tossing him over the shoulder.

Silver hastily transmitted a psychokinetic wave towards him. Sonic effortlessly embraced the attack as he was flung into the air by the force. Somersaulting, he landed his feet against the surface of the ceiling, crouching his knees before springing into action as he spin dashed into Silver like a predator missile. It was blinding fast for the time traveler as he felt his body taking full force of the impact, violently knocking him down to the floor while Sonic ricochet from the ground, before stopping in mid-air. Uncurling himself as he levitated in mid-air. He descended next to the fallen hedgehog, eyeing him with intimidation. Unfortunately, the strike caused Silver to fall unconscious as he laid limp, almost lifelessly. Sonic overwhelmed him with his shadow - about to end him once and for all.

Realizing Silver was in trouble, Shadow rushed in, spin dashing directly into Sonic's quills, enough force that could break a Mobian's spine. But Sonic was far stronger in terms of physical fitness and power. As Shadow merely bounced off from the collision, Sonic turned around - unfazed from the attack. The ebony hedgehog landed on his feet, gritting his teeth as he sneered. With Silver knocked out and himself almost running out of fatigue, he wouldn't have a choice and use Chaos Control. The ebony hedgehog knew using it would just be a death wish if Sonic was to find out he was holding a Chaos Emerald - he would simply snatch it and take advantage. So he dismissed the thought for now, deciding to use it for last resort as he dashed forward, Sonic doing the same as they continued to battle.

* * *

"That's it over there, Tails!" Sally informed the two-tailed fox as they flew above the clouds, witnessing the Central ship just below them. They have recently departed from the city. Sally – as she told Nicole – had asked Tails for a lift to get close to Eggman's Fleet in order to meet up with Sonic. The Princess already had told Tails everything that they had to deal with, including the wreckage of Sky Patrol and Sonic becoming manipulated. Tails was skeptical at first from the news of his best friend. But seeing the looks Sally and even Nicole had lowered his doubts, which was replaced with high levels of concerns. So he was more than obliged to take the two towards the Fleet. Thinking that Rotor would be able to take control with mobilizing the city's shields on his own after he's done recovering within the medical bay.

They were blissfully aware of the lack of hostile ships remaining, Needless to say it was thanks to Sonic's rage the Tails was able to fly without having to be worried of getting shot out of the sky. However, he still disallowed to land onto the Central ship in case the turrets were still operating. Analyzing the fleet, Despite the few hull damage, Eggman's vessel was still oddly in function, which was a good sign since Shadow and Silver must of managed to prevent Sonic from catching up to Eggman and blowing up the vessel altogether.

"Alright guys, I wish you the best of luck. Just be careful down there." Tails spoke out his worry, taking the Tornado to fly over and across the central ship as they go into position.

Sally gripped onto Nicole, who was in her handheld form. She had a determined smirk on her face as she adjusted her parachute bag. "Don't mention it Tails, We'll be sure to get Sonic back in one piece."

The fox had a troubled look, but revealed his hopeful gaze as she relied on their Leader. "I trust you, Aunt Sally."

"Ready Nicole?" The Princess looked down at the monitor, revealing Nicole's determination.

"As I'll ever be, Sally." She swiftly responded.

"Alright, commencing operation: 'Retrieve Sonic the Hedgehog'." Sally stated, as she jumped off from the planed, sky diving into the Fleet before activating her parachute.

They committed a harsh landing, the wind taking its toll of the Freedom Fighter as Sally attempted to disconnect her parachute, but it was harder to pull the latch, seemingly jammed. She sighed in frustration and tossed the whole bag away before slowly balanced their way across holding onto Nicole tightly as she lowered her head to talk with her. "Where to now, Nicole?"

Nicole scanned the visual of the ship, before answering Sally. "According to the diagram of the vessel, a hallway will be located below you. Right about… Now!"

Sally stopped, acknowledging Nicole's guidance. She commanded the will of her bracelets to take form, digitizing her blades before shoving it into the exterior walls of the ship, making a large cut across. She then forcefully used the sole of her boot to push the breach open. Before falling in. Glad to be in a breeze-free environment.

"Sonic should be around the bottom floor within observation check. I can sense his channeled chaos energy…But be careful." Nicole warned her, softly speaking out her concern.

Sally nodded in understanding as they cautiously walked along side the corridor. "Looks like we're a step closer to our goal, let's just hope we're not too late." Sally's worry never leaving her face, following the directions provided by the guidance of Nicole.

* * *

Two Mobians dashed across the room, occasionally making contact upon each other to see who would be able to strike first. With Sonic usually winning due to his enhanced speed. Shadow growled, having enough of it as he resorted to close quarter combat. But even his strength was unevenly matched.

Shadow managed to avoid a spin dash as he leaped high into the air. However, Sonic was quick to register his move and quickly followed suit, jumping up to the ebony hedgehog before forming into another superior spin dash attack as he sped across airborne, Shadow essentially vanished and reappeared upon the floor and looked out from above, but to his dismay, Sonic was nowhere to be seen. He felt something strike his jaw as he staggered from the impact, Sonic appeared at the other side before inflicting another effortless punch. He was about to land another, appearing from behind but Shadow noticed his pattern, swiftly dodging the hit as he encountered it with his own. Pushing the hollow hedgehog back.

Shadow knew this battle would soon lean against him; he was seriously bruised, with Sonic only being mildly. It was foolish, but he didn't have a choice as he brought out his Chaos Emerald. He didn't want to give Sonic a moment to witness it as the ebony hedgehog raised it high into the air as he called out for the stone.

"Chaos Co-"

He was unable to finish his sentence as Sonic reappeared beside him, elbowing his jaw with tremendous force, knocking out Shadow as he skidded across the floor. The emerald left flying in mid-air before Sonic was able to catch it effortlessly.

He slowly walked up to Shadow holding the green emerald in the palm of his hand. He was going to finish all of this. Shadow and Silver only proved to compromise his goals of taken down Eggman - he raised up the emerald high above his head.

"Sonic!" A feminine voice called out across the room. The dark hedgehog turned around, revealing his visuals of Sally and Nicole - who was out from her handheld - her hands clasped together in desperation.

"Please, don't..." Nicole pleaded. Staring into the hollowed eyes before them. Sally gasped, standing frozen in her shock. Witnessing Silver unconscious and Shadow barely moving.

Sonic's eyes were stiff, staring at the two Mobians. it was enough distraction for Shadow to take action as he barely got up from the floor. Reappearing from behind him, Sonic was unable to register the forceful blow against the back of his skull in time, flinging the Emerald out of his grasp while he landed harshly against the floor. The kick was enough to cause his brain to hit his skull, falling into unconsciousness.

"I preferred you blue, Hedgehog." Shadow taunted. Only to wince from his injuries as he clutched his stomach from where he was previously - and almost - had his wind knocked out of him. Nicole and Sally ran up to Sonic, noticing his transformation reverting him back to his original state, which flooded the two with relief as the weight upon their shoulder suddenly lifted. Sally payed her attention to the ebony hedgehog. while Nicole was analyzing Sonic with her knees touching the floor for closer inspection.

"Are you alright, Shadow?" Sally caught his beaten up image.

"I'm fine." He simply assured, walking up to the Chaos Emerald and picking up from the floor. "I cannot say the same for him." The ebony hedgehog locked his gaze at Silver, who was still unconscious. Sally was already making his way to his side, crouching down to the white hedgehog as she felt his pulse. Her facial expression softened, looking back at the the agent. "He's out cold. Can you help bring him back to Castle Acorn?"Shadow lightly nodded, approaching the hedgehog. She then headed back to Sonic and Nicole. The Lynx's eyes were softly gazing at the Blue Blur's peaceful posture. "There's no signs on negative energy. Everything seems to be in order, for now."

Sally could only sigh, exhausted from her stress as she kneels down beside the Blue Hedgehog with Nicole. She couldn't believe that despite everything they went through, they were still able to push through 'till the end. They turned around as they heard footsteps, Shadow approached them with Silver over his shoulder.

"Are you two ready?"

The two girls briefly nodded, before turning their attention back to Sonic once more, Sally couldn't help but lift up his hand and intertwine his fingers with hers, showing her intimacy for the Hedgehog as her eyes revealed compassion. Nicole took no effort of hiding her dejected frown, watching Sally. but she decided against mentioning it.

"Chaos Control" Shadow used the last ounce of his energy, everyone vanishing from sight, succumbing into the flash.

* * *

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this little... Well, big chapter. I've never expected to progress through 35,000+ words within just a month, a goal I'm glad to achieve.**

 **I had to title this chapter 'Will to Fight The Knight' Which is a reference to Crush 40's song 'Fight The Knight' From 'Sonic and The Black Knight'. I just thought it would be suitable for the chapter... That's a lot of 'Knights' mentioned...**

 **Thank you for reading so far. Please leave a review. I love to hear people's thoughts about the story.**

 **See you all in the next chapter. ^^**

 **Good bye and good knight.**

 **\- Wolf**


	5. A Sweep From Reality

**Heyo, once again. I barely missed my deadline (my unofficial deadline?) to publish the next chapter of the story. Thank you again for sticking around I should probably stop showing my gratitude for every chapter as it could get annoying. But I genuinely do feel happy that I'm picking people's interest.**

 **Enjoy the chapter. ^^**

* * *

It was a month since the battle against Eggman had ceased. With the help of Silver and Team Dark, the Freedom Fighters were once again victories to stop the evil genius' from destroying Mobotropolis. However, the price of their achievement was costly. The city was in a chaotic mess from their battle, Egg Swats primarily the blame from the annihilation of resident's homes. Debris were piled across the streets from collapsed buildings and overwhelmed with Eggaman's deactivated and severely destroyed automaton's.

However, the Mobians of Mobotropolis didn't have to suffer for much longer as a certain lynx now had an opportunity to put her plans into actions. Over the years of this time-line Nicole was working low profile to study on a project she created. The experiment consists the manufacture of A.D.A.M's nanites, to which Nicole had long ago transferred the information to her hard drive in order to use them after their pre-timeline was wiped out.

Her calculations had proved to be worthwhile, she was able to successfully decode the nanites programming to provide enhancements then previously. In those terms, it would require less time to create Mobotropolis to its highest construction. Needless to say the least, the city wasn't completely disintegrated; just majorly damaged. However, it still required for the nanites to completely overwhelm Mobotropolis in order to efficiently use them without limits.

* * *

A month ago…

 _Everyone was anxiously waiting within the medical lobby section of Castle Acorn. It has been over two hours since their personal doctor - Dr. Quack - had taken Silver and Sonic into healthcare; Lying just beyond the door; titled 'Patient's room'._

 _The doctor as well as few of his nurses were one of the few citizens who stayed within castle's parameters during the evacuation of the city. Assigned to be the royal's doctor, he was enlisted to give aid when essential during any catastrophe struck. Dr. Quack was originally working at Knothole as his main place of business, but he decided to expand his work which lead him to Mobotropolis while his associates covered for him back home. He personally knew the Freedom Fighters, and couldn't deny the support when he was invited to join Castle Acorn as one of their personal helpers. Even if it was only temperamental placement, he could always decide to stay or come back to Knothole whenever he wished._

 _Back within the Lobby, everyone stood or sat in silence, no words could be expressed to drive away their worries. Including Shadow, who was leaning against the wall with his eyes shut. His limbs still aching from the recent fight back at the central fleet. Sally tried persuading him to be checked, in case it was anything serious. But he simply waved it off - there were deeper concerns that made him lose focus, regarding about his rival. He wasn't too sure what happened to the hedgehog - it was obvious that no one understood it either - What was fairly obvious, however, that it was most certainly not natural judging by his corrupted chaos energy; Sonic required immediate assistance, and Shadow was too eager from leaving. It probably wouldn't make a difference if he left. However, he felt it was right to stay by his side, only until Shadow knew that the hedgehog was going to wake up eventually. His team – being trusted and loyal by Shadow's side – decided to stick with him no matter what – respecting their comrades wishes._

 _Amy and Cream where in their small group, until Omega and Rouge made their appearance know, Cream gasped, seeing her favorite robot, with Omega feeling likewise for his favorite rabbit. it's been years since their last encounter - which was back in Blaze's dimension._

" _It's really good to see you again, Mr. Robot!" Cream beamed, hugging his steel cold torso, while Cheese flew over and cuddled his shoulder plate._

" _Chao!" Cheese chirped, feeling rejoiced._

" _It is good to see small bunny and her squishy friends again." Omega's red eyes seemingly brighten from the interaction, carefully embracing the bunny as to not squeeze her from his overwhelming strength._

 _Amy wasn't sharing her enthusiasm, every now and again she would glance back at the door where Sonic and Silver where treated. Rouge noticed the odd behavior, but she knew the reason to it, Amy was always quite fond for the Speedster since the beginning. "Hun, you should know by now that Sonic always pulls through the worst case scenarios."_

 _Amy's gaze didn't leave the door, but continued to reply. "I know, Rouge. But I just can't help it, he was so bruised. He really did a number on Silver, too." She was swept away from reality, bringing herself to contemplate her thoughts of just hours ago, when Sonic and Silver were wheeled in on hospital beds before getting told to stay outside while they monitored their condition. Sally managed to tell her briefly of what happened, which didn't help Amy's worry to die down._

 _She turned around to look at the bat, her face wrapped with curiosity. "What happened exactly? Sally didn't really mention a whole lot."_

 _Rouge took a long pause to decide upon answering her truly or not. She was instantly reminded of the hideous aura that Sonic was covered with, as well as the mysteriously missing pupils it held; making her almost shudder in front of the pink hedgehog. Luckily Amy haven't noticed, as she mentally regained her posture._

" _It's better you didn't know, Amy. Not until Blue is awake." Rouge narrowly dodged her question; she really didn't want to be the one to give her the news and have Amy feel more anxious then she already was._

 _The female hedgehog revealed a mixed of puzzlement and frustration. Although, her features softened when she thought more about Rouge avoiding her question. If it was essentially horrendous to talk about, then it was understandable the bat didn't want her to suffer through helplessness. On that note, she still felt her worries getting the best out of her just by pondering at the thought._

 _Miles 'Tails' Prower was sitting on a rather semi-comfortable chair. His hands gripping gently on the edge of his seat, his head and ears lowered to stare at his white and red shoes. He had a disheartening look upon his features, his mind becoming restless at the thought of his best friend still unconscious in the other room._

 _Sally – who was standing beside him – glanced at the disturbed yellow fox. She held an arm out, gripping gently on his shoulder. However, Tails didn't bring an effort to look at the Princess. She stood in silence, watching him with saddened eyes. It was reasonably obvious that no one was feeling victories after successful fight against the evil doctor - As they still partially lost their friends. One who was severely injured, and another who seemed to lose their sanity. It was unknown to any of their knowledge on what was going on with Sonic. Who could have thought an energetic, cocky and high-spirited hedgehog could turn to something so grim, miscellaneous and terrifying?_

" _Aunt-Sally…?" A small murmur came from her right. Almost startling Sally from her concentration._

 _She looked down at the yellow fox. "Yes, Tails?"_

" _I want to know what exactly happened to Sonic." Tails turned his head, looking at the chipmunk with pitiful eyes. He begun to effortlessly dangle his legs to cope with the stress._

 _Sally gave in to his saddened eyes, sighing briefly before she spoke. "Alright, Tails. I think you deserve to know, since you are Sonic's little brother, after-all." She formed a small smile, ruffling his hair which got the fox to smile shyly from the warm affection._

" _Sonic wasn't himself, recently. According to Nicole, there was something bothering him for the past couple of weeks."_

 _Tails perked up, his worry almost washed away in exchange with curiosity. "What was bothering him?"_

 _Sally hesitated; The fox managed to catch her there. "I'm not entirely sure… But I'm guessing it's what lead him to his 'transformation'."_

" _Transformation?" Tails repeated, his posture perking higher as all his attention was now focused on the chipmunk._

 _Sally nodded, about to explain him. "It's not his usual transformation you would recognize… This one was more… Eerie." Sally slightly grimaced, which Tail took note of._

" _Is he still infected by Dark Gaia's energy? I thought we sealed Dark Gaia within Mobius' core." Tails mentioned, holding a puzzled look._

" _No, I don't think it's that, Tails." Sally frowned. He reminded her of having to deal with Sonic's 'Werehog' form. Unfortunately, this was something that looked to be more problematic. "All I know is that Sonic wasn't acting like his usual self. Whatever that 'thing' was, became aggressive towards us."_

 _Tails scrunched up his face as he listened intently. He looked thoroughly at the ceiling as he rubbed his furry chin. Slowly, he managed to reform an image of Sonic in his head, but instead of the original blue fur. It was darkened with no pupils. He could faintly remember having to imagine the same thought a few years ago when Sonic told him of his problem. But that was years back, when they fought Metarex._

 _He suddenly turned to Sally, once again asking her questions. "Did Sonic happen to have no eyes?"_

" _No, he didn't, as far as..." Sally paused, confusingly looking down at the fox. "Wait, you knew that?"_

 _Before Tails was able to answer, Rotor approached the two – holding two plastic cups filled with water, securely in his claws. "Here Tails, I thought you might want something to drink. The suspense must be killing you." Rotor spoke thoughtfully to his genius friend. lending him the cup, which the two-tailed Fox happily obliged._

" _Thanks Rotor." Tails gracefully smiled. Taking the cup. It was at that point the fox realized how troubled he was; his hands were visibly trembling as he held his drink._

 _Rotor took a gulp of his water, before wiping his tusks. "So, did I miss anything?"_

" _I think Tails have something to explain to us regarding about Sonic's attitude, recently." Sally crossed her arms, looking at the small fox, accusingly. She wasn't upset with him, but it made her wonder how much he knew about this whole situation._

 _Tails - taking a large gulp of his water before finishing it - rubbed his head in a sheepish manner, hearing Sally's tone caused him to feel smaller than usual. "Well… Um, it's a long story. Sonic doesn't like me telling anyone about it."_

 _Rotor raised an eyebrow suspiciously, while Sally gave him a look of disapproval. "Tails…" Sally crouched down, she held onto his cheek, slowly moving his head towards her direction. "Right now, Sonic's going to need tons of support from us. I know it's hard for you, but by Sonic's behalf, you'll do him a great favor to tell us what we need to know so that we can be aware for what we're dealing with." Sally's expressed him softly, trying to ease the young fox and persuade him._

 _Tails sat quietly, his legs slowly halted his swaying motion as he sighed, finally at defeat from Sally's choice of wording. "I… Don't exactly know what happened. It was something Sonic told me about years ago. When you sent me, Sonic, Amy, Cream and even Knuckles to head outer space to stop a threat that was aiming to destroy planets; including Mobius."_

 _Sally continued to listen, she clearly remembered the report Tails had informed to her about their journey years ago, when they had to deal with Metarex. Rotor sat by the chair next to the fox, paying a close attention._

" _Before we came back to Mobius, Sonic wanted to talk to me privately after we had infiltrated Black Narcissus' base. He found fake Chaos Emeralds which he accidentally stumbled upon. interacting with them made him feel unnaturally sick."_

 _Rotor perked up from his cup at the mention of fake Chaos Emeralds. "Fake Emeralds? Are there any differences compared to the real deal?"_

 _Tails turned to his other side, to answer the walrus. "Exactly. They almost hold the same properties as a real Emerald. I know because I created a synthetic from the original." Tails proudly spoke. But a quick glance at the Princess - who was patiently waiting for him to continue - made him shake away his pride as he proceeded with his story._

" _Anyway, Sonic said that he grew mad when he saw our friends captured from Dark Narcissus, and took to a darker; sinister turn. He wasn't able to control his transformation."_

 _Sally interrupted. "Do you think Eggman had Fake Chaos Emeralds on board his Fleet?"_

 _Tails thought for a moment, before looking at the chipmunk "It's possible. Although, Eggman would need a real Chaos Emerald in order to create a duplicate. And I don't recall Eggman having any at his disposal."_

" _If I may interrupt." Nicole suddenly spoke from the handheld Sally was holding onto. Everyone eagerly watched the device for her to continue. "I have only managed to find two readings through my energy scanner during the infiltration of Eggman's vessel. They were all directed to Silver and Shadow. Assumingly, Shadow carried one for Chaos Control. The analysis on Silver showed similar energy readings. Specifically, a Time Stone."_

 _Sally was quick to come to a conclusion on Silver's reasons. "I'm going to assume it's a Time Stone Silver used to travel back to our time. It still doesn't answer about Sonic's outburst, though." She sighed._

" _I might have a pretty reasonable theory." Rotor took everyone's attention, as all eyes laid on him (While Nicole listened, intently.) "Although, it might be crazy to be the truth, I could only assume that ever since Sonic came into contact with those fake Chaos Emeralds, it might of somehow manifested into his wavelength."_

 _Tails, as well as Sally's eyes begin to widen as a realization hit them like a tidal wave. "You mean… Sonic's able to transform without the necessary properties from a Chaos Emerald?" Sally questioned, revealing her disbelief._

 _This time Tails spoke up, adding to Rotor's explanation. "Judging from what he told me years ago, the the only way I could imagine Sonic only getting into that state without his own will would be through extreme stress. His anger must have contributed the sinister energy within his wave length in order to proceed to transform into… Well, Dark Sonic." Tails logically explained. All the while Rotor was nodding in agreement while Sally's jaw parted with astonishment._

" _Something must've really ticked him off to enter such a state…" Sally looked down at Nicole, seeing no response from their A.I._

 _At that instance, the door swung open, grabbing everyone's attention towards the yellow-feathered duck that came out before shutting the door. Typically, the Freedom Fighter's gathered around him._ _Nicole transferred herself into the real world as a lynx. She wanted to be physically there to hear the news._ _Bunnie was the first to speak up from the group._

" _So how are they, Doc?" Her tone was impatient, but everyone could relate as they were too eager to hear the results._

 _The duck wrapped a stethoscope around his neck as he looked at the worrisome eyes of the crowd. "Silver's suffered a few broken ribs. Other than that, he has a few minor injuries, However, he still needs a few more hours of rest."_

" _And what about Sonic?" Sally blurted out, she was gripping tightly against her vest with anticipation._

" _Well, I'm afraid that's where the bad news comes into the act…" Dr. Quack sighed, disappointingly. "Sonic's state of mind is unstable. Whatever happened to Sonic, I was unable to stimuli a response from him; and I'm not really certain when he'll wake up."_

 _Rotor put his words together, and figured out the doctor was trying to explain. "You mean… He's in a-"_

" _-State of coma, yes." Dr. Quack finished._

" _How long you reckon zis coma will last for?" Antoine joined in the conversation._

 _The duck shared the same disheartening look as he replied "It's really not for me to say. It could be days, or a few months... Or even years."_

 _Everyone's hearts completely shattered from the news of their hero, the room filling grim from their dismay. Sally quickly latched onto Bunnie as she buried her face into her shoulder, the rabbit held her gently – a deep compassionate frown upon her features. Rotor rubbed the back of his pal, Tails. Who was feeling shaken upon the news, his legs felt like jelly as he trembled with terror. Amy had her hands over her mouth, trying to prevent herself from crying, but was unable to comply as tears were welling up in her eyes. Cream had her eyes squeezed shut, holding Cheese dearly into her arms as Omega embraced the bunny with his over-sized metallic claw._

 _Nicole's ears flopped, her paws clenched by her sides as she starred hard against the floor. She was in complete stress the fact she was unable to save Sonic, despite him being alive. Her anger slowly switched into an upset frown, disparity lingering over her body, her shoulders slouched as she lowered her head as realization hit her; the hedgehog - who finally gave her the ultimate reason to worth living - was possibly never coming back to reality, and with that stressful thought made her feel as if someone dumped piles of bricks upon her shoulders. She grabbed her arm, rubbing her fur as an attempt to cope with her feelings._

" _Sonic…" She lowly whispered, lowering head – causing her bangs to cover her anguished eyes._

 _Everyone else was attempting to stay strong. Although, they still grew a deeply fallen sorrow for the blue hedgehog. No one wanted to think of the consequences of what's at stake now. As the only thing they could do was pay their respects for everything Sonic did to make them live another day._

 _Dr. Quack stood quietly as he allowed the group to let their feelings sink in before he spoke "I'm… Deeply sorry to be the bearer of bad news… But for now, we can only rely on a miracle that Sonic will wake up soon."_

" _Can we see him, Doctor?" Nicole finally spoke, her tone revealed her longing to see the hedgehog._

 _The yellow duck simply nodded, stepping aside as the Freedom Fighters walked into the room. They were met with open front curtains, revealing Sonic and Silver on a separate bed, a curtain between them for additional privacy. Sonic's gloves and sneakers were on a table beside the bed, revealing his exposed fingers as a clip was on the tip of his finger to read his intake of blood oxygen, electrodes were stuck open his torso to measure his heart-rate._

 _Just the sight of the unconscious blue blur was enough for Amy to break down. Bawling her eyes out as she looked away, grabbing the closest person to hug – which was Rouge. The bat didn't appreciate the surprise interaction, nevertheless she embraced the poor pink hedgehog into her arms as she gave a shoulder to cry on. She took Amy out, where Omega was still waiting in the hallways seeing his large body was unable to comply with the small door frame. Cream also came along, feeling the gloomy atmosphere collapsing upon her shoulder. And being the best friend she was, she wanted to comfort the pink hedgehog._

 _Bunnie and Antoine frowned at the sight while Sally walked up to Sonic's bed with Tails by her side. The fox was silently weeping, trying to hold in his tears, but Sally already noticed it. She held onto his hand, gripping his paw softly while Tails shook his head, wiping his teary eyes with his arm. No one could comprehend the situation they were in. Sonic was looking peaceful within his sleep; his soften features revealed that he was free from the realities of life._

 _The two-tailed fox shakily reached out for Sonic's exposed hand, feeling his peachy skin radiating his warmth as it transferred under Tails' glove. Upon the contact, Sonic remained unresponsive, feeling his motionless hand over his own which caused the poor fox to swell up, squeezing his eyes shut as he gritted his teeth to prevent himself from bursting. But suddenly he felt another hand placed over his own, Tails' eyes slowly revealed his sky blue orbs once more, as he glanced at a brown furred paw that was holding over Sonic's and his own hand. Looking back at Sally, who smiled warmly at the fox, he could faintly see through his blurry wet vision that the Princess was crying too._

 _No words were needed to express comfort as they were glad that – even though they suffered through agony of their costs – it was more important that everyone was still breathing. And with that shimmer of hope, it dawned to the Fighters, that Sonic will someday wake up from his slumber._

 _The lynx watched from afar, clutching her handheld against her chest. She could only watch with tremendous sadness as everyone shared their tears for their favorite blue hedgehog, including herself. As must as she wanted to join and hold onto Sonic's hand, she knew that her emotions would cause a turmoil. She decided to be by Sonic's side when everyone's gone. For now, she could only frown helplessly, her emerald eyes seemingly shatter as she stared distantly at their beloved friend._

 _Sally saw a glimpse of black, turning around to see Shadow about to exit the door. "You're already leaving?" Sally asked, getting the agent's attention._

 _Shadow stopped, just before the doorway as he turned to his shoulder. "I must depart to G.U.N headquarters to submit my mission." He informed._

" _But… Aren't you even a slightest bit concerned? He's your friend, is he not!?" Sally snapped in an angry outburst, almost scaring Tails and essentially everyone else within the room._

 _Aside from the ebony hedgehog himself, who wasn't fazed at all as he kept walking. "I gained everything I need to know about the Faker, as long as he lives, I won't have a problem." He never waited for a reply, shutting the door as he left._

 _Everyone stared at the door, before they returned their gaze. Sally sighed, gripping on Tail's paw as her uproar caused her tears to freely fall down to Sonic's bed - staining the blanket that covered the blue hedgehog's torso._

* * *

 _Eventually, everyone had to part ways; as they had their own duties to attend, one of them being the maintenance of Mobotropolis to its formal glory. Antoine and Bunnie returned to Knothole, where they originally evacuated the citizens during the battle against Eggman, they were ordered to guide the remaining civilians back to their homes. Rotor and Tails started preparations to fix the shield generators while the rest were to search for the remaining deactivated drones that could prove useful resources for their Kingdom._

 _Sally was the last one to leave Sonic's side, accompanied by Nicole who reverted back to her computer form while being held by the Princess._

 _The leader of the Freedom Fighters took one long last glance at Sonic, as if she was hesitating from doing something. She finally gave in, returning back and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before she departed from the room. Nicole did however frown at the Princess' interaction; watching from the monitor she had on from her Digitized world, that projected through the handheld she was in._

 _She didn't understand why the Princess was suddenly getting close with blue blur. It was only recent when she gathered hints of her affection towards him. And despite being in a new timeline altogether, Nicole never seen the spark Sally and Sonic had between each other as they used to have from their original dimension, so things just didn't seem to add up. She felt her claws digging into her palms, startling the dumbfounded lynx. She noticed now just how tense she was feeling from observing the screen. Nicole took a deep breath, relaxing her fingers as she tried to remain herself calm. She swept away the thoughts behind her processors for now. There was something she needed to discuss with the Princess._

 _Sally shut the door quietly before walking along the hallways. However, she came a halt when Nicole suddenly perked up her tone._

" _If I could have a moment, Princess Sally."_

 _Sally raised the device in front of her, watching Nicole through the monitor. "What's wrong, Nicole?"_

" _I may have solved a problem regarding the loss of Mobotropolis' state of condition."_

 _Sally perked her ears, her eyes intently focusing at the screen with a shimmer of curiosity. "I'm listening."_

" _Well… I have managed to collect enough information for the productivity of nanites from our previous world. A.D.A.M's security firewall took some time to decrypt, but I have successfully managed to exploit the nanites in order to use them to their fullest capabilities."_

 _Sally's eyes grew astonished, staring at the screen. "Y-you mean, you can create Mobotropolis? Like how you managed to do it from the original timeline?" She almost stuttered._

" _Technically speaking, yes." Nicole assured. "Despite the city not completely obliterated, and the nanites upgraded speed enhancements, estimation of the city to be rebuilt approximately two weeks' time."_

 _Sally instantly hugged the handheld with joy. "Oh, Nicole. Thank you so much for doing this!" The chipmunk beamed, over-excitedly._

 _Nicole could only smile sheepishly, clasping her hands behind her back, shyly through the screen. "It's the least I could do for all of you."_

 _Sally retracted her embrace, her smile never faltering as she started walking down the royal hallways. "I need to discuss to my father about this, he'll be overjoyed of the news. Although, I can't help but feel like we were trying to avoid this from happening at the start. We were supposed to be ready to protect the city." The last thought caught Sally's frown._

 _Nicole noticed her demeanor. "Consider it as an achievement, Sally. The Freedom Fighters still made it through despite the slim chances."_

 _"Yeah, I guess you're right, like always." The Princess partially chuckled. "So... You gonna name it 'New Mobotropolis' again?_

 _Nicole pondered at the thought before responding. "I would prefer Mobotropolis 2.0, or just leave it to it's original."_

* * *

 _A month later - Present day_

Once again, the city of Mobotropolis (Or Mobotropolis 2.0 as Nicole likes to put it) was filled with life as the population of the city's citizens returned. Mobotropolis itself stood high in its immensely glory, thanks to Nicole and her super-powered nanites. The holo-lynx was now responsible to take care of the city to her own will, which to some accordance of the population where more than grateful for as everyone entrusted their lives at the hands of their beloved A.I, that will come to her duties to protect everyone.

The Freedom Fighters themselves - despite being proud of what Nicole had accomplished – were ever so slowly coming to realization of this whole déjà vu occurrence. This event already happened to them once, from their previous timeline when the original Doctor Ivo Robotnik successfully invaded into taking over Mobotrpolis. Fortunately for the Fighters, it was only them that they knew about the Super Genesis Wave event, thanks to Nicole's handheld that luckily manifested a genesis wave energy that caused everyone to remember the past from a quick touch of her handheld.

However, no one could help but feel deep regret to think that they were unable to save the city once more, regardless of their rare second chances in life. On the plus side, the city wasn't completely demolished, but suffered through heavy assault. And if it wasn't for Sonic and his mysteriously strange capabilities, they would all probably become obliterated along with Mobotropolis; giving Eggman the victory he forever desired, that would have become Mobius' downfall.

On the other hand, the new Mobotropolis proved to be superior than the original. Even if Eggman was to eventually come back to haunt them, their super-powered defense system will have the evil genius' assault to backfire.

It was busy within Castle Acorn, everyone was hurriedly walking along corridors, getting to their destination. It was only natural to be this busy as it was only Wednesday. However, the Princess payed no mind, walking along the brightly red carpet as she was on her way to see Sonic. Being responsible as a Princess could be quiet a chore, there was hardly any spare time provided for her to do what she pleased, which the only thing coming to her satisfaction was to be beside her blue hero; it was the only thing she would do for her spare time whenever she was lucky to get any.

She turned to a corner, only to almost bump into a familiar looking hedgehog. "S-Silver? You're up already?" Sally half-greeted, half staring-at-him-unexpectedly.

The time travel rubbed his head, consciously clutching his torso, which was wrapped in bandages due to his injuries. "Hello, your majesty... And well, Yeah. I'm a quick healer as you can guess. Being a bearer of chaos energy has its perks."

The Princess didn't seem too convinced, observing the gloved hand that held tightly against the bandages. "Still, don't you think you should still be resting.?" She asked, sincerely about his health.

The hedgehog shook his head, his face looking shyly at his surroundings as he rubbed his head in an awkward fashion. "Well, I was getting bored. So I decided to see what this place had to offer." Silver remembered about his blue friend. Before he left the patient's room, he took a peek behind Sonic's curtains; being as he was his next door neighbor (and his only neighbor) in that room. He firmly crossed his hands, shutting his eyes respectively. "I also wanted to see how Sonic was doing… He's still… Well…"

Sally's smile faltered slightly, Silver noticed it as soon as he stopped his sentence. "It's fine, Silver." Sally lowered her head, holding her paws together. "It would be too good to be true if he woke up sooner." A hopeless sigh escaped her lips.

The white hedgehog hesitated. "Princess… I'm really sorry fo-"

"There's no need to apologize." Sally interrupted, smiling briefly at him. "In fact, I want to thank you for your efforts. Despite the unexpected occurrences, you still managed to warn everyone of a threat. And also brought Sonic back. We Freedom Fighters are grateful for your contribution."

Silver felt his fur heating up, embarrassed from the compliment. "E-erm. Wow… I never got a thanks like that before, especially from someone who's royal."

The chipmunk couldn't help but laugh. It was a well thought-up topic to brush away their gloomy mood, as it helped them distract themselves towards positive things in life. "So, do you have any ideas what your planning on doing now?"

She watched as Silver grew serious, his posture tense. "I must leave to see if the future is going accordingly after dealing with the threat."

The Princess understood; it was the only reason he had come to the past, after-all. "It's a shame you couldn't stay here longer, you would make a great addition to the team."

Silver couldn't help but smirk. "I'll probably come around eventually. In the mean-time, I have duties to settle. 'till next time, Princess!" Silver gave a small salute before dashing off.

Sally watched him leave the corridor, before heading to her original destination, her smile parted from her features; she already lost some of her spare time with Sonic, so she needed to make most of what she has.

* * *

Meanwhile emerald eyes were resting upon the blue-furred hedgehog within the patient's room. Nicole had been waiting for the perfect time to confront herself upon Sonic's side. Ever since she became the city's host, she was too busy dealing with configurations in order to restore Mobotropolis to its rightful condition. Sure, it was simple providing arrangements as she had experience of creating the duplicate city. But she still wasn't fortunate enough to do what she pleases. Today however, the repairs where 97.5% completed according to her calculations, and soon she will do whatever she desired, that is until duty calls again. With the first thing on her agenda was to visit the patients room.

She still had some things in her schedule to do right now, but the holo-lynx thought that it wouldn't hurt to check up on the blue blur in person. Ever since she took control, she had been monitoring the room's surveillance camera's 24/7 in order to check if the hedgehog was showing any signs of consciousness. Which is why she wasn't so surprised to see Silver's bed was empty. Nicole however, didn't confront him from leaving, reading his acceptable chaos energy levels, she understood that he was more than capable of taking care of himself.

Although, the holo-lynx did take upon herself to always notify any member of the Freedom Fighters if there was suspicious activity going on within the Castle Acorn. But Silver proved to be harmless and she didn't want to waste any more time as of now from seeing the blue hedgehog.

Which brings her back to reality. She stood by Sonic's bed. Looking over at the peaceful hedgehog. However, Nicole didn't let his soften features deceive her. She remembered the time when Sonic told her about his torment whenever he entered his sleep. According to her much-needed research about Mobian's physiology - sleeping and being knocked unconscious isn't entirely the same thing. But she was still genuinely concerned that Sonic was still meeting his same fate, there was no other reason why he fell into a coma. The lynx knew very well that it would take more than Shadow's kick in the head for Sonic to slip into one. Which is why she felt almost disturbed that his physical appearance could be just an anonymous illusion from what he was actually feeling through his mental state.

The room was quiet, with an occasional sound of the heart-monitor beeping. Nicole slowly raised an arm, directing it to Sonic's cheek as she caressed with the back of her finger, trailing it down to his torso, and then to his arm – carefully avoiding the wires connected to him - before taking his peachy hand into her hold, wrapping her fingers passionately around his palm. She was intrigued with Sonic's physical structure, probably the few reasons that drawn her attraction towards him. She could feel the blood beneath his skin transferring the warmth to her hand, all the while studying the texture of his skin beneath her fingers. The lynx felt a light smile crossing her lips; she always wondered what it was like to hold Sonic's hand without the glove.

"Nicole?"

The lynx almost jumped, startled from the voice that crept up without her realizing. She turned around, seeing Sally by the door, a disproving look crossing her features. Probably from seeing Nicole's hands holding Sonic's own.

"You're not taking part of amending the city…" She spoke, looking stoic. saying it in a form of statement rather than questioning.

Nicole returned back to her front, looking at her own paw that was holding the blue hedgehog's hand. She gently let go as she retracted her arms to her side. "I wanted to personally see how he was getting along."

Sally didn't expect that sort of behavior from the lynx, she knew her better than the one who would avoid taking responsibility for the safety of the people. But the Princess couldn't really relate, being the Princess, she couldn't afford to procrastinate. But she understood her friend, it only showed her that the lynx was capable of showing less of her machine side, and more of her sentience. Even Mobians have their needs and wants.

Never the less, Sally's look remained stoic, hiding away her irritation. She walked besides Nicole, steadying her gaze at the blue hedgehog. "Was there any signs?"

Nicole flopped her ears, shaking her head. "Unfortunately, no. I've been keeping monitor of his intake of oxygen. The respiration rate remains stable."

The chipmunk lost her posture, unable to keep in her feelings inside as she deeply frowned. "Nicole, I wanted to ask you something…"

"What may that be?"

"What are your feelings for Sonic?"

The lynx froze, her ears essentially perked up from the question as if alarmed. However, Sally was too distracted to notice. Nicole took a step back, clasping her hands together in front of herself as she lowered her head, feeling uncomfortable. "It's… rather hard to explain."

Sally refused to take that as an answer, rotating to look at the lynx. "Nicole… You do realize how I feel about Sonic, don't you?"

Again, Nicole was lost for words. She never really gave second thoughts about her actions, only to just perform them whenever she felt the desire to. Which essentially got the attention of Sally - she must have realized her true intentions regarding her feelings for Sonic.

The Princess saw her struggle to form a response, trying to revert her eyes away from Sally's own. The chipmunk – although feeling jealousy linger at her friend's affection for the blue blur – couldn't bring to be annoyed at the A.I. She was still naïve like her old computer self; the lynx was still getting used to her newfound experience of sentient emotions. She gave a heartfelt sigh, before narrowed the gap between them as she grasped both her hands with her own. "Nicole, I understand if you have feelings for him. But you have to consider about my feelings too. I'm sure Sonic still wants another chance with me as well." Sally spoke softly, her eyes revealed her empathy for her friend. Hoping that the lynx understands what she's been going through.

Nicole could feel herself growing frustrated, Sally was acting as if her feelings were merely a phase; some sort of childish crush. Nicole's intentions were powerful, guaranteeing herself that what she felt was true to her own. "I'm sorry, Sally. But my feelings are final. I refuse to believe otherwise because I'm truly happy with my feelings." She looked up finally meeting Sally's gaze, her emerald eyes revealing a fiery passion.

Sally held an unfortunate frown, feeling their hands loosening from their grasp and falling to their sides. Nicole's eyes did tell her that she stayed true to her statement, rather than being theory. Her tone was formally confident too.

They stood there, as if time had stopped, the only audible sound there was the heart-monitor.

…Beep…

…Beep…

…Beep…

…Beep-beep-beep…

Nicole and Sally was instantly out of their gaze as they turned to the blue hedgehog, their panic overwhelmed their posture as they witness him stirring harshly in his sleep.

There was something dreadfully wrong with Sonic. Sally expressed the stress in her body language, shakily frightened for Sonic's health, unsure of what was happening. Unlike the holo-lynx who had a mild assumption of what was going on, her overwhelmingly concerned eyes gazing at the poor hedgehog that begun promptly sweating from his disturbance. Both females were distraught at the sight. They both new that they have to act fast to call in emergency.

* * *

 **(Edited 29th Nov 2016)** **I changed this bit, because I changed my mind with what my Guest reviewer had said; who made an essentially good point about Dark Sonic going into transformation without using Chaos emeralds.**

 **So Sonic was able to 'unlock' his negative points of energy within his wavelength due to contact with the fake chaos emeralds years ago during the Metarex saga. So upon stirring his negative emotions, it awakens his inner dark energy and turns him into Dark Sonic. However, he can't simply control himself at that state, so that comes to a faulty in his transformation. In order to control it, he will need a chaos emerald to balance out his positive and negative energy to flow freely. I hope that sorts out peoples questions.**


	6. The Overclocked Effect

**(Hey guys, just a quickly note, but if you would like to review, please keep it in English, it's considerably hard to read a review since I don't understand a particular language.** **)**

 **But either way, I wanted to say thank you for bringing your effort to review this story, it immensely helps my motivation to keep continuing. So I'm really grateful. ^^**

 **This is practically the largest chapter I written so far.**

 **So hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Is that… All you got?" Sonic spat, his emerald eyes glaring at his malicious tormentor. He was running out of patients; the blue hedgehog knew he couldn't run away forever but at this rate, he would die before having the chances of waking up.

The hero of Mobius once again found himself back where it all began. In an endless pit void, nothing but pure darkness surrounding himself. There were no doors, no barriers, no restrictions; And even though there was freedom, Sonic still found himself locked in his own bottomless pit. No matter how fast he ran, his priority was against him - there was no means of escape.

To make matters more worse, He came across his unknown self - the 'Dark Sonic' that he might add. Ever so slowly approaching the blue blur. Each step seemed to emit a dark glow under his soles.

Sonic - stubborn as he always was – attempted to get up after recklessly beaten around like a punching bag. He carelessly ignored his injuries, despite the signalling pain his mind went through. He finally got his legs to acknowledge him, standing by his two wobbly feet, only to get jabbed to the floor once more.

He groaned, before steadily returning to his knees; refusing to give in. 'F-felt that one… Strangely. Since when could I ever feel in dreams.' The blur was questioning his sanity. Typically, dreams are just imaginations in someone's head, so it was generally impossible to state weather he should be inflicted with painful sensation or not.

And even so, wouldn't he awoken up by now?

It's like finding yourself falling from a height, and before you even make contact to the ground, you jolt up from your covers, realizing your back in your bed.

'Guess this ain't just a dream.' Sonic gravely thought, coming to the only conclusion he could come up with, rubbing his bruised arm after he struggled to get up again. His face winced at the agony he was going through.

He felt his quills puffing out from his skin, starring at the anonymously dark figure approaching him. He could feel his posture struggling to stay still as it was exchanged with violent shakes. It was times like this where he knew there was no last resort plan, he would have to deal with it head on if he wants to go anywhere.

His eyes rested upon his malicious opponent. "How about you confess your reasons for invading my mind scape!" Sonic attempted for it to talk, cautiously looking at the being.

The figure remained silent, no motion upon its lips. However, it was exceptionally noted that there were no lips upon its features. Unexpectedly, it's answer was dashing forward, lunging itself at the speedster.

Sonic was too quick however, leaping off from his spot as he narrowly dodged the attack. He positioned himself further away from the intruder. If he was a millisecond too late, it would have been the end of him. "Eh, not the talkative type?" Sonic teased, clenching his fists as he prepared to avoid its next counter.

However, the blue hedgehog still had thoughts running through his mind, 'Why does he look like me, anyway?' The blue blur mentally added. He had so many questions that needed answers, his head could possibly implode from the overwhelming confusion. Sonic was interrupted from his pondering thoughts as he watched it vanish from sight.

He essentially glanced through each angle to figure out where the intruder would strike him next. "C'mon, hide and seek is so child's pla-!" Sonic grimaced as he was instantly cut off, feeling his back strike with tremendous force; bodily flung across the empty void before he skidded to the non-existent floor.

Sonic attempted to get up again, feeling himself growing weaker by every blow committed. His mind was racing, pondering further about the appearance of his counterpart as well as it's capabilities, it was all too familiar with the blue blur, but it seemingly lingered into the back of his head. Then it finally dawned to Sonic, remembering how his encounter with the Metarex commander had played out; it was the first time where he stumbled upon the fake Chaos Emeralds that Sonic could only remember having to get shivers down his spine. He always wondered what was causing him to feel so negative after its encounter.

The blue hedgehog took a hold of his head, being flung around like a rag-doll didn't provide a stable connection to his thoughts as he was feeling overwhelmed from his dizziness. He lifted his neck up, narrowing his eyes as he attempts to concentrate his visual on the target. "Y-you're the reason why I… I unleashed into… _that_?"

His answer was a sharp kick to his abdomen. Grimacing from reflex, yelling in agony. Interrupting his recovery from the transparent floor.

Sonic stayed unresponsive this time, his body giving up the motion for a 'fight or flight' manoeuvre. His mental state was too dazed to signal a command for his limbs to move. Even worse, he could sense the malicious aura tension as his horrid counterpart was closing in on him. But Sonic was in dire need for aid as his body refused to function at his own will – the pain drastically overflowing his body.

* * *

 _Mobotropolis 2.0 - Castle Acorn, Patience Room._

The door slammed open as a walrus entered the patient's room. "I came soon as I got the message! How's he doing?" Rotor instantly reacted. However, his eyes laid upon distraught of his friend's expressions as they worriedly starred at the blue blur, who was subconsciously fidgeting in his bed. Tails' face grew in fear, who also tagged along - feeling the anxiety getting ahead of him as it made him desperate to see what was going on with his best friend. However, Nicole, Sally and Dr. Quack were too concentrated to realize the yellow fox within the room.

Dr. Quack was on duty, monitoring his behaviors. He looked through the charts through the only computer in the room. "It's not good, Rotor. Something's disturbing Sonic's state of mind. I'm unable to rely the computer's analyses for providing some sort of proof of what's causing it." The duck sweated, feeling the bright glare of his monitor adding to the tension.

"Is there nothing you can do to help?" A child-like voice spoke, Tails initially frowning upon observing the bed where the azure hedgehog was struggling at.

Sally instinctively grew alarmed at hearing Tails within the room, she turned to her side to look at him with a worried glance. "Tails, your duties still remain at the generator's room. You shouldn't be here!" The Princess knew that Tails was much more mature now, and although he went through a lot of undesired circumstances in the past, seeing his best friend at this state could possibly cause Tails to take a turmoil.

However, Tails angrily denied - refusing to remove his side away from his childhood friend. "No, Sally! I want to be with him. I can help." He starred intently at the princess, then switching his glance worryingly to Sonic. Sally could only give up at this point, realizing that some of Sonic's stubbornness must have rubbed off onto his adopted brother - which was more than enough suggestion that she wouldn't be able to change his mind otherwise.

Dr. Quack spoke again, once everyone reassured their voices. "I'm sorry to tell you, Tails. But I'm afraid this is something that's out of my hands. Sonic is still unaware of his surroundings, but he's explicitly having an adrenaline rush which the charts show as a stimulation in response with fear. The only thing I could provide is a dose of anesthesia to help him calm down."

It got Sally to think of her own question, curiously wondering in regards to her hopes. "So, Sonic's really out of his coma?"

Dr. Quack rummaged through a cabinet before taking out his equipment, installing a dose of drug within the syringe. "Yes, I believe so. However, he still remains asleep. I'm unsure for how long, but in regards to his behavior, it seems like there something more going on than we assume. Rotor, your majesty - I'm going to need a hand for this." They instinctively granted his request, both holding down Sonic's arms while Dr. Quack hastily placed the injection through the skin.

"There, that should do it" He assured them two, safe to let go. Everybody held their breath while biting their lips with anticipation. Fortunately, the dosage seemed to take effect instantaneously, as Sonic's rapidly intake of oxygen decreased, the beeping on the monitor returned back to its original steady paste and Sonic's violent shakes and fidgets suddenly died down. Revealing a limp - but peacefully calm - hedgehog. Everybody exchanged their soft expression, glad to have him under control.

Nicole read the monitor, steadying her eyes on the digits. "Everything seems to be in check... " But the holo-lynx distinctively frowned as she starred at their azure hedgehog; from knowledge she gained from previously, it only meant that Sonic might still be still going through something, but no one could possibly assume that answer do to the drug taking affect.

Rotor was rubbing his chin – as any geniuses would tend to do if they were thinking thoroughly of a plan. Suddenly, a light bulb mentally popped into his head. "Guys, I think I might've come up with a solution. If we can manifest Sonic's consciousness into Nicole's mainframe, then we could see what we're dealing with."

Sally felt that they couldn't accomplish it without the necessary equipment. "That could work, but without a digitizer, there won't be access for Sonic's consciousness to enter the computer's input network system." As it turns out, Rotor had a gleam in his eye, a smirk firmly took place upon his detail; Sally acknowledged the look; enough to show her his answer. "Wait… You mean… You created one?!" Sally committed an outburst, outrageously shocked as she looked almost apprehensive at him.

The walrus continuously smirked as he replied. "Yup, Dr. Ellidy was generous enough to hand me his blueprints for one of his designs."

Nicole felt equally surprised as the princess, but the expression remained significantly less dramatic. "When did you find the time to get the Doctor's approval, Rotor?"

"When you and Sonic went to fetch the power rings for Sky Patrol. You wouldn't think I would just sit in his lab and stare idly at his gadgets would you?" Rotor explained, holding a cunning smile.

Nicole shook her head. "Of course not." The lynx could feel her eagerness rising, determined to proceed with the operation as soon as possible.

Tails watched up at the grown-ups, his adrenaline pumping with excitement. He looked up at Rotor, revealing his anticipation through the aqua blue eyes. "You really think this will work, Rotor?"

Rotor's heartfelt smile was more than enough to reassure the two-tailed fox. "I haven't been so sure in my life, Tails. This will certainly get our blue boy back." His reassurance gave Tails a glimpse of hope as he smiled with appreciation of his friend's confidence.

Sally was conflicted about the whole idea, but shortly after glancing at the speedster was enough motivation to accept the risk. She turned to Dr. Quack, who was still mesmerized by the computer's screen. "Doctor, do we have permission to allow Sonic to use Rotor's machine?"

The duck rotated his chair to look at the princess with reluctant eyes, forming a serious look. "Normally, under regular circumstance, I disallow taking my patients away from my sight. but If it shows any means of getting Sonic back to his feet, then I will be more than happy to leave it at Rotor's hands. I just hope the technology you fondly speak of will be the answer we're looking for."

The walrus' eyes shimmered at the granted request, he was glad to have the opportunity to take the digitizer into action. "Then there's no time to be wasted, let's get to it then." Nicole and Sally nodded in agreement.

"Nicole." The chipmunk suddenly called out, glancing at the lynx.

"Yes, Sally?" She perked her ear, turning to the leader of the Fighters.

"Please bring your handheld to Rotor's lab. It should still be in my room. We'll meet you there."

Nicole's eyes flickered at the request at the mention of her portable handheld; it's been a month since the lynx was able to remove herself freely from it; one of the few advantageous perks of having to run a city that's covered with nanites, that was other than Sky Patrol before becoming destroyed. She was so used to constantly care for her handheld, as it used to be the only source she came out from.

"Certainly, Sally" The holo-lynx gladly obliged, revealing a neutral smile before her hologram produced a static flash; vanishing from the room.

The doctor then proceeded to remove the remaining wires off from the unconscious Sonic. Once the bed was capable of being mobilized, he gave an approving nod, allowing Sally and Rotor to push Sonic's bed through the front door. Tails especially followed as they headed through the royal hallways.

As they wheeled the bed along the royally red carpet, Sally was distracted by Sonic's peaceful demeanor. She essentially knew that continuously starring at her former lover wouldn't help to keep her mind at ease; further giving in to her anxiousness.

'Hang in there, Sonic…' Sally thought to herself, revealing a small heartfelt frown as she reverted her hazel eyes back towards the path up ahead.

* * *

 _Rotor's_ _laboratory_

"Behold, Dr. Ellidy's creation - The digitizer!" Rotor dramatically introduced his latest creation, mentally thanking Dr. Ellidy for his blueprints as they wheeled Sonic through the entrance to the lab.

Sally's eyes quickly registered the shiny metallic bed located at the far end of the room. Nothing too fancy about it. If anything, the first impressions would presume that it was an uncomfortable bed-like scanner.

It brought the Princess into a sense of nostalgia, having to occupy herself within a digitizer many years ago. Just witnessing the technology before her was almost mind-blowing to even comprehend how Rotor was able to pull-off such contraption.

Even Tails was intrigued to its display. Despite not ever experience it in person, he still remembered having to see one back at Dr. Ellidy's laboratory. "Whoa!" Tails exclaimed, speechless. "…So this is the technology that primarily functions a gateway to the virtual reality?" Tails questioned, wondering if this was the same replicate.

Rotor proudly spoke while helping Sally to position Sonic's bed beside the bed-scanner. "Precisely, Tails. Hopefully, when Nicole comes back with the handheld soon, we will be able to begin the procedures to send Sonic's conscious into the digital world."

Sally could only glance at the walrus with an eye ridge raised. "So _this_ is what you've been to during your spare time?" She swiftly gestured her hand at his design.

Rotor rubbed the side of his head, A sheepish grin revealed under his tusks. "It was technically meant to be a surprise. But I'm quite happy of taking liberty to create this machine through times like this. I never would have expected to have it function so soon."

Tails and Sally grew silent, giving Rotor their agreement of his explanation; Dr. Ellidy had proven that his technology could comply with no safety whatsoever, and could practically go to the point of causing an individual's life in jeopardy. However, they knew it was a risk they needed to take – to save their childhood friend, not for the benefit of cleansing their worries for the blue blur, but also for the sake of Mobius.

As if on cue, an audibly loud static sounded across the room, Nicole instantaneously appearing with the device in her hand.

"I brought the handheld as requested." The A.I informed, practically taking a glimpse at the bed- scanner next to Sonic. But her auditory system picked up the walrus' voice, automatically glancing back at Rotor.

"Right on time, Nicole. I'll make the preparations on the computer, if the princess would please take the handheld and place it at the computer's input slot; we can then get started."

The lynx nodded turning to see Sally. However, she found herself in an unsettling gaze upon Sally's glance. Nicole slowly raised her paw, lending her device while the princess took it. However, Nicole's hand remained stiff, Sally doing likewise. The princess' coffee-colored orbs didn't reveal the usual determination, righteousness or kind-heart spirit that Nicole would generally be used to seeing. Instead, it revealed a dying shimmer of disappointment which was accusingly pointed at the lynx. Nicole could only imagine that the chipmunk was representing her negative body language due to their recent discussion about their favorite azure hedgehog.

She depressingly lowered her ears, looking away; breaking the intense gaze between the two while her fingers loosened, Sally briefly noting it as she was able to take the handheld from her palm. Unknowingly to the lynx, Sally also drawn up the same look as she turned away from her.

Nicole could only watch with her ears as well as her posture limp, watching as Sally approached the large computer monitor. Swiftly installing the handheld within its interface.

* * *

 _The Digital World_

The lynx was instantaneously transported into her own device; returning back to her digital realm. She summoned her transparent purple panels, typing a few keys as she accessed the digitizer's mainframe - connecting herself within its network. Once everything was set, she commanded for a large monitor to pop up, giving herself access to the real world as she looked through Rotor's laboratory. "I'm now connected, just waiting for your input, Rotor." Nicole informed. Determinedly furrowing her eyebrows as her emerald eyes revealed the longing anticipation.

The holo-lynx watched as Rotor and Sally literally lifted Sonic up from the bed and carefully transferred him to the bed scanner; tightly securing him on it. Tails bit tightly on his glove, anxiously watching the scene unfolding. Once the blue bur was set, Rotor approached the monitor where Nicole's device was sitting at, imputing the necessary keys to start up his machine. With a few buttons pressed; a purple digital frame loomed over the bed, covering Sonic's head, two separates energy beams also took its form; wrapping securely around the hedgehog's torso as a safety precaution.

Rotor nodded at his handiwork, a gleam of satisfaction in his eyes before reverting his attention to the lynx on the monitor. "Sonic should be transferred to your world, Nicole. Make sure you take some precaution; we don't exactly know what we're dealing here." He warned.

"I will, Rotor. Thank you." The lynx acknowledged, before cutting the connection from the outside world.

* * *

 _Back in Mobotropolis 2.0, Rotor's Labratory._

"So what should we be doing in the meantime, Rotor?" Sally questioned, reverting to a normal gaze as she glanced at the inventor.

"I need to go look for something. And probably will need Tails for a hand." He was proclaimed, his tone voiced his seriousness. The two-tailed fox perked up his ears from the mention of his name, quirking his eyebrow at Rotor.

The Princess curiously replied with the same expression. "Where are you going, exactly?"

Rotor walked over to the exit of the laboratory, grabbing a small brown rucksack from the coat hanger before turning over to his shoulder to the coffee-colored chipmunk. "There was something I needed scavenge at the… Sky Patrol's wreckage site." The last sentence couldn't help him to withstand at the disparity of losing one of his greatest inventions. However, he proceeded. "It might be essential for Nicole."

Sally eventually softened, nodding at the walrus' decision, she was very eager to ask what he specifically needed, but decided against it – to prevent wasting anymore time. "Very well, I'll be sure to look out for Sonic and Nicole in case she makes contact." She assured. The princess turned over to her other side, starring at the azure hedgehog, who was – thankfully – still at peace.

"You up for it, Tails?" Rotor turned his attention to the yellowish fox, who was noticeably dazed, starring over the room to Sally, while she approached the resting hedgehog. Her head lowered, shoulders slouched, weak and defeated posture; it was clearly noted that she was disturbed in her thoughts – impatient and utmost desperate for the return of their friend.

"Hey, Tails, you alright?" The fox shook away his longing gaze, essentially back to reality as he switched his gaze to Rotor, his mouth still slightly parted from his pondering. "Huh? Oh, Yeah!" Was his instinctive response.

"C'mon, I'll explain everything when we get there." The technician assured the small fox. Tails couldn't necessarily ask anyway as Rotor sped walked through the door. Tails - with the spin of his duel tails - quickly took airborne; catching up to Rotor as they left the building.

* * *

 _The Digital World_

The lynx looked at her surroundings, viewing the limitless pixelated olive-green world. If the scenery consisted life, it would present itself a terrain similar to the real world. It was Nicole's primarily home – home for all computers as it was generally housed inside one. Therefor exceeding no limits, keeping its uniqueness from outside world; wherever the connection was available, the terrain would extend to a larger capacity.

Nicole perked up from the reflex of her sensors, signalling a foreign object now entering the matrix. Wasting no time, she hoped off from the floor, letting herself levitate before launching herself forward, as she flew. She picked up her speed, feeling the indication grow strongly upon the direction she was heading.

The energy scanner was acting almost surreal, picking a large amount of power within vicinity, having to force herself to dismiss it entirely. The A.I placed her feet firmly to the floor again; realizing she was at the perimeters she needed to be.

She stood over a cliff, watching the view of the pixel green landscape. Essentially, her eyes narrowed as she spotted a shade of blue over the far distance.

Managing to safely navigate herself down the digital mountain path, she rushed through the isolated terrain, her hologram grew a buzz of adrenaline as she neared the blue figure, upon closer expectation she analysed a silhouette of a male hedgehog; His limbs spread out and laying lifelessly on the ground.

"Sonic!" Nicole called out for him, her tone slightly grew alarmed at the state he was in. She hurriedly dashed to him, her face fallen deeper into dread upon closer examination. She collapsed to her knees beside him.

"Sonic…" The lynx whispered, revealing her sincere concern as her eyes couldn't stop tracing over at his burdened injuries. She could feel herself erupting within; the feelings disrupting her mind from being at ease.

Judging from the injuries, Sonic went through drastic measures regarding to his restless conscious. The A.I desperately held hope that the azure hedgehog would come through a miraculous recovery. Whatever dealt this to him, Nicole could only plead that it wouldn't get passed the system's firewall, for speedster's sake.

She urged her arm to reach out for the hedgehog, needing some sort of confirmation that he was still breathing. It was proven unnecessary, however. As he begun to stir in his conscious, Nicole abruptly pulled her hand by her side as her emerald eyes reverted to show her tremendous relief, overwhelmed with positive emotions that the blue blur was alive.

She anxiously witnessed the leafy green eyes revealing themselves to the world. The hedgehog blinked a few times, feeling the surging pain creeping up to him as he held his head from the sheer and painfully large headache.

"Urgh, my head…" He gritted his teeth, ever so slowly he got the grasp of his bearings, glancing at his side as his full attention was on something that was invading his unclear, blurry vision, essentially squeezing his eyes to see better. Quickly perking up his ears, his look revealed his distinctive shock. The pain seemingly left his entire body as he witnessed the ghost of his friend right in front of him. "N-Nicole…?"

The lynx responded typically with a joyful smile. "Sonic!" She leaped up at him, couldn't hold in her urges for much longer as she wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzling herself against him. Needless to say, the speedster grew bewildered at the sudden interaction. Although, that was short-lived as he abruptly winced throughout the hug, feeling the pressure taking its toll of his weak and bruised body.

But despite the pain, the azure hedgehog still couldn't help but wonder if what he was witnessing was real or not. "But… I thought you were…?" He trailed off, unable to finish his sentence as he revealed his disheartened frown.

The lynx gently pulled away, staring with a gentle gaze at the speedster. She grew slightly skeptical at his question; Nicole could recall the events of seeing Sonic in his darkened state after the Sky Patrol crashed. And even she remembers the longing gaze they exchanged through that time period. "Do you not remember?"

The azure hedgehog's features seemingly deepened. "Remember what?"

However, they both felt a sudden intent spewing onto them, they both could feel themselves shiver from the unfriendly sensation as they both quickly locked their attention at the newcomer, Sonic's eyes automatically narrowed with an intense hate from the appearance of his other self.

Nicole had a cautiously calm, but acquisitive look. There stood before them, the same appearance of a darkened Sonic lookalike. His distinctive features were alarmingly malicious. It was more perplexing to have noticed two Sonic's within the matrix – Something that she couldn't specifically contradict. However, she still classed the darker version as a threat; she was essentially going to protect Sonic, no matter what the cost.

"Who are you? And how did you get pass the system's fail-safe?" The lynx instinctively stood up, taking her position to stay between the blue blur and an unknown visitor. Something that Sonic took note of and instantly disproved of the idea of the holo-lynx attempting to defend their ground. Unfortunately, he was struggling to lift up his legs as he felt the pain surging within his abdomen, helplessly clutching his stomach.

'This isn't good; Nicole doesn't know what she's dealing with…'

However, the speedster was unable to warn the oblivious lynx as she proceeded to defend him.

"I will not allow you anywhere near Sonic." The lynx selflessly proclaimed. Narrowing her eyes at the formidable opponent. She eventually gathered her assumptions that this was it, the source of taking the speedster through manipulation.

"Nicole!" Sonic panicked, trying to get the lynx's attention. "Th-that's a bad idea, you don't wanna mess with that!" He cried out, attempting to ignore the pain as he slowly sat up to adjust his view.

The darkened figure only responded through its icy gaze, while still standing its ground, unless provoked otherwise - which was surely peaking to that limit.

However, Nicole ignored the warning - refusing to budge as she kept hold of her confidence. "I follow my own priorities."

She didn't give him time to respond, there was a sudden trembling sensation below where the dark hedgehog stood, instinctively starring down then swiftly back at the holo-lynx, noticing that she was doing a few hand gestures. Nicole swiftly flicked her arms into the air, which summoned for a digitized pillar to depart itself from the ground, unexpectedly lifting over and surrounding the hollow hedgehog; trapping the victim inside, and forming itself a small solid container; titled on the side 'Quarantine'.

"Whoa…!" Sonic remarked, eyes lit up with astonishment from the lynx's abilities.

However, their victory was short-lived, as a crack was noticeably forming at the flat outward surface of the pillar, becoming larger and wider within every second. Nicole's ears folded back, dreadfully watching her trap failed from resisting.

'That's it! It's not safe here, wherever here is!' Sonic finally made an assumption, the azure hedgehog decided to ask questions later as Nicole's life was on the line. He struggled to climb up to his feet, before dashing to her. The A.I momentarily yelped as she found herself once again in the speedster's arms. She lifted up her gaze to the blue blur as she simultaneously latched around his neck.

"Sorry, Nicole. But that's our cue to leave!" Sonic hastily responded, doing a 180 turn and bolting away from the area, to which at the same moment the quarantine trap exploded, launching digitized particles of debris all over radius. The figure briefly emerging from the container, however, it was already too late to commence a counter attack as the azure hedgehog and the holographic lynx was nowhere to been seen.

The hollowed hedgehog dusted its fur before submerging itself under the pixel floors, emitting itself with dark substance as the shadow enveloped the floors at a drastic rate, slowly overwhelming the region, spreading like a black wave as it washed away the digital green world, succumbing into darkness.

* * *

Meanwhile Sonic was running across the deserted olive-green matrix, still carrying Nicole securely in his arms.

"I wish you didn't have to do that. I was capable of defending." Nicole spoke after a few moments of silence, giving a small notable glare at the emerald irises of the speedster.

Sonic continued to focus straight ahead, but still had his ears adjusted to the lynx. "That guy's bad news, Nicole. I couldn't let him damage you, knowing what happened to me."

The holo-lynx broke her gaze, leaning over to look at his bruised up body. She couldn't bring herself to argue, realizing that he was mentioning the truth. She frowned sympathetically, returning to look at his eyes. "Doesn't it hurt?"

"Oh, yeah - big time. But that's not gonna stop me from running." He briefly glanced at the lynx, giving her his trademark grin. Nicole could noticeably see him flash his eyes, revealing the distinguished emerald orbs; masking his pain. To which she kept her gaze, starring sorrowfully at the azure hedgehog.

She couldn't help but instinctively hold him closer; tightening her grip around his neck as she nuzzled just beneath his chin. She was mildly aware of the circumstances they were in. But it's been a dreadful month without the blue blur around, so it was only automatic to feel such grace upon seeing him breathing. Even when held in his arms, speeding through the terrain visualized her time back within Isolated Islands; a noticeably familiar feeling stirring within her; causing her to smile thoughtfully.

"I missed you, Sonic." She subconsciously thought-out-loud, with a meaningful tone. Shutting her eyes, her longing emerald irises hidden under the eyelids.

The blue blur grew slightly confused at the comment, glancing down at the lynx. " _Missed_ me? What exactly happened to me?"

She kept a subconscious smile, oblivious of Sonic's worrisome tone; still enjoying being in the arms of the hedgehog. "You fell into a comatose, after yo-"

"-A what?!" The lynx slightly folded back her ears from the sudden outburst, peeking through her eyelids to reveal a distraught hedgehog. "H-how long was I out for?"

Nicole slowly uncurled her lips, frowning at the pain in the hedgehog's eyes; now fully lending her attention to him. "Approximately one month." She lowered her gaze, followed closely by her ears doing the same motion. "You were soundly resting within castle acorn; everyone was waiting for you to come back." She paused, squeezing her eyes tightly as she tried to take a grip of her emotions. "We never gave up on you... We never would, no matter how long it would take…" She grew more quiet as she finished, which caught Sonic's attention.

'A month in a coma…?' The azure hedgehog thought with bewilderment. 'I really must have worried everyone back home, even Nicole looks really beaten up about it. But, then… Shouldn't I be resting peacefully at castle acorn? In a comfortable bed surrounded by my friends? rather than come across… wherever _here_ is.'

Nicole could visibly see his eyes exchanging with a puzzled and worrisome look, noticing his frown deepen. "Are you alright, Sonic?"

"I'm just wondering…" He held his pondering expression. His eyes grew a glint of interest as he starred at their surroundings. "…The last thing I could remember was fighting with Eggman after triggering the Sonic Cannon to his ship, then I find myself fighting… Well… _myself_ , who I could only guess wants me dead, and now we're both in a place what I could only guess to be somewhere _far_ from Mobotropolis." The blue blur spoke bluntly, revealing an inquisitive look as he continued to stare at the oddly placed region he was running through.

Nicole understood his reasonable response. She was too also trying to calibrate the intentions of the intruder. However, she decided to let that slip away for now - the blue blur was probably perplexed, and wanted some form of a logical and rational explanation of why he was here. She tried to fill in the details. "We're in the digital realm; my home world; a housing for all computers and artificial processors. Rotor calibrated a way to transfer your conscious through the digitzer he created - originally designed by Dr. Ellidy's. So - being the only compatible unit, capable of entering the virtual reality –- my duty was to look for you."

Sonic intentionally whistled, further admiring the scenery as he listened. "Not bad, this place looks retro-like. That probably explains the blue diamond shape - thingy, on my head."

The A.I lifted her gaze. Sure enough, there was a small digital ocean blue diamond hovering over him. "That's an indication that you're an organic life form entering the simulation - a visitor, I might add." She answered.

Although, it was hard for Sonic to understand the necessary knowledge about how computers work, he did slightly get the gist of his circumstances. But there was one more essential question that he was curious to understand. "So, here's the million rings question; how do we get out of here?"

Nicole unexpectedly widened her eyes, completely misguided herself through being lost in their conversation, as she completely forgot open a gateway for Sonic to get through Mobius. "M-my mistake… I must have been too distracted with our conversation to notice." She shyly admitted, feeling her cheeks slightly flaring through her fur.

Fortunately, Sonic could only chuckle amusingly. "No worries, it's was fun getting the chance to run. Since, y'know… Been sleeping for a month or so." He remarked, revealing his trademark grin.

The holo-lynx simply nodded. "I only need to reroute my handheld's system so that I'm able to open a doorway for you to access back to your physical body."

"Whoa, back up a minute." Sonic blurted out, skidding to an instantaneous stop. He gently dropped Nicole to her feet and stared at her with an eye ridge raised, Nicole returning him with a questioning look. "Are you saying that if I was to leave here now, you would still be stuck here with that _thing_?" He gestured a thumb over his shoulder.

"Yes, but I-"

"-Change of plans." The azure hedgehog abruptly stopped her in her tracks. "We're gonna take the other me down."

"No, Sonic! You need to-"

"-Stay here and protect you and your home, I got it." Sonic interrupted her once again, gesturing a hand up for her to stop. He then firmly placed his arms over his chest, changing his demeanor as he stared intently at the A.I. "There's no way I'm allowing you to fend for yourself. You protected me, now it's time I even that between us."

Nicole helplessly frowned, unable to convince the stubborn hedgehog as he simply waved off their predicament. Although, it couldn't necessarily be helped; she reminded herself the reason she highly admired the azure hedgehog; he was always thinking of others, regardless of his condition.

Despite the heroism, however, she still held a ton of worry over her shoulders from Sonic's recklessness. She wouldn't allow him to be pulled away from her, after finally getting the azure hedgehog back. It was firmly decided, that either way she needed to take him back to Mobius at once, regardless if he wants to or not.

Suddenly the floor - they were firmly planted on - was overwhelmed with a dark substance, which swiftly took the same turn for the surroundings, startling the two Freedom Fighters from their argument as they alarmingly watched the floor, terrain and sky becoming abysmal. Until nothing could be identified; everything was practically darkness. As if a world without light.

"No!" Was the lynx's instinctive response. Their eyes grew alarmed as they both snapped their gaze at the hollowed hedgehog. She was too late; the only opportunity to get the azure hedgehog to return to safety, had been demoralized.

The blue blur held his smirk, casually looking above to see the levitating being. "Took you long enough! I thought you were supposed to be me, but looks like you lack the requirements of fast-pacing!"

The intruder only gave a timid glare as he watched the duo, unleashing its murderous intent.

Sonic could hardly believe the confidence as he gazed, despite being almost pulverized, last round. However, it was thanks to the holo-lynx that he had a reason to stand his guard; to protect her at all cost.

Nicole instantly reacted, swishing her hands upwards, leaving a trail of purple pixels through her gestured hands; Attempting to manipulate the landscape in order to create a barricade between themselves and their opponent.

But nothing happened.

"T-this can't be right…" Nicole could practically feel the dread overpowering her hologram. The lynx was reluctant to admit it, but she felt the inevitable was happening.

Sonic twitched his ear, sensing the fearful tone as he quickly looked to the side, at the lynx. "What's happening?"

"I-I'm not sure, this unknown void is denying my efforts to take control of the matrix." The holo-lynx grew apprehensive, starring at her palms with overwhelming concern, her hastily emerald eyes tracing over the palms.

Unfortunately, the intruder showed no sign of patience, with a gesture of its hand, the floor suddenly formed a single line of spikes that emerged through blinding speed, heading towards the two Fighters. Sonic was the quickest to react, essentially grabbing Nicole as he pushed themselves away, narrowly dodging their deaths.

"Man, that was a close call." The blue blur sweated, placing Nicole down. "C'mon, with the two of us, this should be cinch!" He encouraged, taking a battling stance as he held an intensive glare at the formidable opponent.

"Sonic... I can't. He's overtaken my abilities to suit his own!" The holo-lynx cried out, revealing her panic as she stared shakily at the bottomless pit of a floor.

"Nicole, here me out for a second!" The azure hedgehog firmly placed his hands on her shoulders, to which the lynx was abruptly interrupted from her pondering despair as she instinctively gazed within his emerald irises. "Don't get discouraged, because that's what your opponents try to get through to you to get an upper hand in fights. You're more capable of power than you know, but it's important to hold onto a strong heart to keep fighting."

Nicole could only listen, trying to soak up the words into her calibrated processors, slowly calming herself within the process, she slowly received newfound hope from Sonic's words, a small meaningful smile curled her lips as she nodded "Yes, you're right." She answered, confidently. With a neutral but determined look she brought up her hands, followed by purple pixel grains that gracefully followed her motions, eventually materializing a luminous purple two-pronged spear within her disposal, she tightly gripped onto it, giving the hollowed hedgehog a hard gaze while furrowing her eyebrows.

Sonic couldn't hide away his astonishment, exceptionally proud of the lynx. However, they couldn't let their guard down for much longer as their intruder glided downwards, plummeting to them with it's fist, ready to make contact upon the floor. However, Sonic and Nicole swiftly leaped out of the way, enough to miss the ground smash as it committed a small shock wave upon the impact, cracking the floor before it re-materialized back to it's original liquid-black state.

It had to effortlessly dodged Nicole's swipes of her spear before instinctively ducking, sensing Sonic's attempts to aim upon its head as he swung a kick through mid-air.

The blue blur could practically hear the intruder taunt through the unwelcoming eyes, which almost triggered him, huffing through irritation before quickly dashing forward into a spin dash, which the silent hedgehog managed to block it out of the way, but was caught off-guard as the blue blur was closely followed by Nicole, readying her weapon as she rapidly lunged her spear forward. Unfortunately, the opponent quickly vanished from sight before making contact.

The Freedom Fighters looked around cautiously, until they dreadfully notice the floor spewing dark substances from the anonymous dark floor; all around them, each being individual as they morphed into a shape that resembled the hollowed hedgehog, but completely disguised with darkness as they all formed around them, being several.

The duo primarily sweated at the overwhelming sight of clones within vicinity, quickly taking position with their backs against each other's. Nicole couldn't grasp her composure as her gaze shook with worry, glancing at every single individual of Dark Sonics within their radius. But a light pat on the shoulder – feeling with warmth and comfort, immediately shook her out of her trance. She lifted up her gaze, to see the azure hedgehog smirking with confidence.

"We'll pull through this." She heard him talk softly.

The lynx essentially nodded in acknowledgment, just having Sonic by her side drove her motivation forward. Tightening her grip of the weapon's pole as they both switched their gaze back at the clones before them.

At once, the clones dashed forward, but the Freedom Fighters were ready, taking their defensive stance as they were about to battle it out; two against many. Prepared for the worst, but it was substantial effort; in order to protect one another.

* * *

 _Mobotropolis 2.0, Evergreen forest - Sky Patrol's crash site._

A beastly mess was enveloped through the green park – just North-east from castle acorn. Even after all these weeks, the Sky Patrol still engraved its wreckage within the city, no one supposedly had any authorization to clear out the obliterated vessel under the commands of Rotor the Walrus; who deliberately requested King Acorn to allow he's investigation to commence upon his ex-vessel, which Nigel gracefully obliged due to his intentions.

As of today's events, the Sky Patrol was primarily a tour site, for other Mobians to witness the fallen ship that symbolizes Freedom Fighters' heroism, justifying the measures of how much they would risk in order to save the city from demise. Luckily, the wreckage was still restricted upon closer spectate, still being monitored and guarded 24/7 from the city's guardian; NICOLE. However, extra precautions were still in order, including guards securing around the area as well as some investigation tapes to provide a barrier to reveal how far residents are able to observer without trespassing.

The walrus and the fox headed along the pathway to the evergreen park; a tigress guarding the area noticed the key members of the Freedom Fighters and swiftly granted access to the area restriction site. Upon the view of the ship, Tails nervously gulped from the state of the Sky Patrol, it's wasn't necessarily his first time witnessing the destruction of their invention, but he always felt reluctant to get a closer inspection; him – as well as Rotor – couldn't really comprehend its wreckage as it was one of their most successful inventions they had worked day and night on.

"So… You said you had a red star ring on-board, and you think it might still be in the wreckage site?" The yellowish fox tried to recap their previous conversation while they were on their way to their designation, He wasn't sure what to expect from their practically obliterated ship, more than anything he would rather stay behind to see how Sonic was doing. But Rotor did explain that the ring could be crucial for Nicole's case, as they were partially aware of what Sonic's dark side was capable of, who knows what could possibly happen.

The fox's twin tails were partly under and between his legs as he anxiously held onto his hands. His look was unease, watching every single angle of the literally broke down vessel.

Rotor wasn't feeling any less different, but his face remained stoic. Walking through – what seemed to be – what's left of the hallway, partially split and in ruins, they both continued to walk cautiously through the interiors of the vessel, careful to prevent triggers that may end up collapsing the ship upon themselves. "Precisely." Rotor acknowledged his small buddy. "Dr. Ellidy managed to find a red star ring within his ring of lakes. I couldn't believe my eyes once I've seen it. Never would I have thought of coming across another one."

"But there's so much piles of mess around, it would take way too long to scavenge through all of debris." Tails frantically noted.

"We're only looking for anything that perks interest, meaning that we're _not_ touching anything here, in case one single move of the Sky Patrol's structure could get us caved in." Rotor strictly emphasized his word, warning the younger inventor of disallowing interaction. Tails slightly sweated from the walrus' serious tone as he gently nodded.

"N-noted…"

They turned to a doorway, leading to the largest room within the vessel. Tails ceased his breath as his eyes grew wide. "This… This is the Bridge."

Rotor only sighed as he rubbed his temple "Well… originally had used to be." He continued to walk through the rummaged mess.

Surely enough, it was fairly unrecognizable as the casualty of the ship caused a tremendous chaos within the command center, piles of debris clogging through other particular doorways, monitors dangling with only electoral wires preventing gravity taking its turmoil. Computer screens dusted and noticeably cracked, and walls were also partially blasted through the Sky Patrol's hull; which Rotor could evidently recall the time where the Bridge suddenly engulfed itself from the blast of Eggman's automated vessels.

The walrus formed a small parted frown, his motion was limp as he dragged his feet towards his captain's chair, tracing his claws over the arm of it. His eyes reflected upon it's damage as he remorsefully sighed.

"Rotor…?" The two-tailed fox inquisitively starred at his friend, slowly walking up to him with his eyebrows seemingly parted to reveal his sad concern. He identified his posture, realizing that he was still grieving at the loss of their most reliable aircraft. Which Tails could obviously relate, but there was something that Tails noticed that the walrus regretfully forgotten. "I'm sorry... I know that our vessel was the pride upon Mobotropolis, but it's still the symbolic icon of our arsenal against Eggman... At least we haven't lost everything…"

Rotor was exceptionally surprised to feel something latch on to his side, he gracefully lowered his gaze, looking down at the cuddling young fox who had his arms wrapping around his waist, his eyes squeezed shut as a subconscious smile curled upon his features. Rotor couldn't help but give a tusky smile of his own, his emerald irises gazing warmly at Tails. He slowly acknowledged the hug, holding his back as he ruffled his fur on the tip of his head, chuckling softly. "Yeah, I suppose you're right, Tails…"

The two-tailed fox opened his eyes, giving him a toothy grin, then suddenly taken a glimpse of something besides Rotor, Tails eyes widened with glee as he saw a red glow succumbed into piles of debris.

"T-the red star ring!" He exclaimed, as he essentially pulled himself away from the walrus, with Rotor looking dumbstruck as he watched Tails running the other side of the Bridge and begun digging through the pile.

"Wait, Tails! Don't touch anything!" Rotor yelled. But it was too late, as Tails simultaneously pulled off enough debris to have a rail – that acted like a beam to support the ceiling – suddenly begun to wobble, Tails noticed his mistake and grew petrified as his body froze, watching as the ceiling came tumbling down.

However, Rotor was quick to get to Tail's side, yanking him by the wrist as he dragged him away from the room. The ceiling finally giving up on itself as it collapsed, pieces of metallic frames crushing through the only entrance to the Bridge. However, Rotor and Tails continued to sprint as the breaking down of the room caused a chain reaction. The ship's weakened and misplaced structure couldn't hold on much longer as the debris came falling through the ceiling and further blocking the hallway as it continuously piled up behind the two fighters like a tremendous avalanche. Tails exceedingly panic while looking over his shoulder before he started propelling himself with his tails, thrusting forward as he pushed Rotor upfront, they both accelerated down the hallway and swiftly managed to aim through the exit of the ship, instantaneously collapsing into the soft grass before the entrance blasted out dusted particles from the collapsed debris.

Rotor was the first one to recover, gaining a violent coughing fit from the dust particles as he covered his mouth the best he could with his flipper. "T-Tails?!" He desperately called out for him, peeking through his eyelids to prevent the dust invading his vision as he hastily looked around. Once the cloud of debris died down, he could vaguely catch a glimpse of two puffy tails within the background. He steadily grabbed his focus, getting to his knees before wobbly dragging himself to the fox.

"T-tails?" Rotor called him, dropping to his claws as he watched the young genius coughing from the unwelcome invasion of dust within his lungs. He laid stiffly against the ground, his stomach flat against the floor as he struggled to recover from the rough scenario they caught themselves in.

Everything grew calm within a few minutes, Rotor watched as Tails finally got his bearings as he managed to lower his coughing fits. Realizing his friend was still breathing, the walrus couldn't help but let out a breath of his own, sighing a relief. before slowly glancing back at - what used to be the entrance of the ship. The piles of the Sky Patrol's structure fairly assumed that there was no possible way of getting back in without hours of digging and reconstructing.

"I-I'm… S-sorry…" He heard Tails slightly whimper from the floor, Rotor returned his gaze at the poor fox, placing a soft hand over his shoulder as he smiled sadly.

"Don't be. Could have been much worse, at least we made it out alive." Rotor tried to reassure him. "It's just a shame we couldn't get the ring in time. It's gonna take an awfully a lot of digging to get back in again." He stated his disappointment within his tone.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Tails remarked, suddenly turning over to reveal him clutching the red star ring against his torso, his smirk forming ever so slowly while Rotor exchanged it with his bewilderment, mouth slightly open as his eyes dramatically increased in size.

His mouth then curved upwards as he revealed his excitement "You got it!" He praised the yellowish fox, grabbing his hand as he swiftly pulled the fox up from the floor and into a celebrating hug. With Tails puffing a triumphant smile as he chuckled lightly.

They eventually parted. "C'mon, we need to get this back to my lab, pronto." Rotor crucially focused at the task at hand as they both got up from the floor. Tails lending him the ring as Rotor placed it into his rucksack.

"Yeah, Sally must be getting worried." Tails mentioned, feeling slightly bad for leaving her alone within the laboratory. Unexpectedly, they were met with a few guards, who witnessed the collapse of the Sky Patrol, essentially asking if they seek aid, which Rotor politely declining the offer. They eventually set off, Rotor keeping his claws placed against his bag protectively, securing the red star ring as they jogged all the way back to castle acorn.

* * *

Sally was practically startled to hear the door slam open, almost snapping her neck at the process of seeing Tails and Rotor returning from the scavenger hunt. "We got it!" Tails exclaimed joyfully, promptly landing to the floor as he dismissed his tails propelling manoeuvre.

Sally sighed, trying to regain her bearings as she reformed into a fearful expression. "Whatever you guys got, better do it fast; Sonic's not doing so good." The chipmunk exasperated, leaning her attention back to the azure hedgehog, which the said figure was irrevocably sweating and fidgeting in his bed, Sally instinctively placed a hand upon his soft, exposed fingers as she desperately tried some kind of method to reassure the troubled hedgehog. His palm was sweating, but the princess took no care upon the sensation - overwhelmingly concerned for Sonic.

"Didn't Nicole send communication?" Rotor questioned, quickly getting his claws upon the computer's keyboard as he attempted to gain access through the holo-lynx for a status report, but to no avail.

"I tried to reroute a connection, but she's not picking up. Something must be wrong." Sally reasoned, a substantially bad feeling stirring within the pit of her stomach.

Rotor could only attempt his last resort plan, taking off the bag off his shoulder and rummaging his claws through the flap. "Then we need to put our plans into action."

"What are you-…" Sally was quickly cut, distracted by the familiar object that Rotor pulled out from his rucksack "…You found the red star ring!" She pointed out, suddenly, she could feel a pang of her hopes relieving her stress as she subconsciously held Sonic's hand tightly around her grip, through her anticipation. Even Tails - despite seeing the ring's performance - still couldn't hide his amazement as he couldn't get used to seeing the ominous red glow.

"It never let us down, as of yet. Let's see how it performs with this situation…" Rotor looked thoroughly at the inanimate object, trying to protest his assurance as he approached Nicole's handheld, taking off the power ring from its input before installing the red star ring. The handheld automatically responded with an electrical discharge as it emitted a powerful flow upon contact; revealing itself, functioning.

* * *

 _Digital World_

Sonic and Nicole were barely fending off the remains of the mindless clones, luckily they didn't seem to be as stronger or faster as the original hollowed hedgehog, but never the less, they were slowly distinguishing their fatigue as they knew that they couldn't hold onto their concentration for long.

"You guys... Are very clingy!" Sonic growled, frustratingly trying to get out from their grasp as he quickly leaped in mid-air and home attacking the rest of the individuals with the ferocious force of his spin dash before gracefully bouncing to the floor.

The holo-lynx was practically at the same situation, using her spearing techniques to slash away from the incoming clones, unfortunately her reflexes weren't as fast as Sonic and was slowly succumbing into the darkness, overwhelmed by the clones as they finally took her into turmoil.

So she swiftly backed off. Leaping further away from the incoming group, she almost yelped in surprise when she accidentally stumbled against something, alarmingly looking her shoulder, only to briefly relax from her intensive posture to realize it was Sonic. She was too much concentrated into fighting to realize how close the azure hedgehog was. They held each other's backs, they're fists/weapons forward and out, preparing for the assault as they cautiously gazed at the numerous hedgehogs.

"There's too many of them!" The lynx exclaimed, gripping her weapon tightly from the anxiety.

"You think? There's still no point giving up now." Sonic still held up his confidence, despite the numbers taking up an unfairly disadvantage.

Before they were about to get rushed, a pink glow blindly emitted from Nicole, Sonic glanced at her through his blinded vision until he had forcefully hold up his arms to avoid the light becoming greater. Once the vicinity died down, the blue blur took a peak, lowering his hands. His eyes grew surprised, as his ears perked with astonishment.

"Oh/Whoa!" Nicole and Sonic respectively exclaimed.

The azure starred with amazement at the new appearance of the holo-lynx. She was burning brightly with an luminous pink glow, alternatively changing and entrancing her now rosy colored outfit. Her black color tips on the tip of her ears and her fringe were transformed into pure snow white with outlines of lightly colored red, the fringe raising over her head; clearly revealing the emerald irises washing away in replacement of ravishing red eyes.

Although, the hedgehog was completely speechless from the transformation, he could vaguely notice through her immense reddish aura there were small symbols of the red star ring, each one over the cuffs of her gloves, a pair on the cuff of her sneaker-like shoes. And an independent one just over and above the chest.

"I'm… Overclocked." Nicole trailed off, seemingly astonished to her appearance as she looked intensely at her palms, coming to the conclusion for the reasoning of her transformation - assuming that someone from the real world must have found a red star ring for her. Sonic also made the vague assumption; recalling the conversation they had with about how the properties of a red star ring could manifest Nicole's capabilities to become a blast processing unit.

"Alright, Nicole! Let's show it how it's done!" Sonic beamed with high enthusiasm, feeling their strength replenishing through regain hopes of having the chance of defeating their formidable opponent.

"Certainly, Sonic." Overclocked Nicole acknowledged, her feet subconsciously leaving the ground as she hovered in the air. She motioned her hands, concentrating to emit her energy through her body as she begun to recharge and building up her energy, evidencing from the pinkish glow flowing through her physical body.

With a swift gesture of her hands, she raised them over her head before extending them outwards, emitting a large particle shock-wave that seemingly provoked the darkness around them, upon contact with her forceful energy, it instantaneously vaporized the dark substance that manipulated the landscape, the blast extending larger through its diameter; releasing the welcoming olive green glow of the digitalized landscape from the clutches of darkness, while the emitted particle wave simultaneously deleted the rest of the clones, as they took form of digitalized particles before evaporating into non-existence.

All that was left foreign to this world was the intruder, who was forcefully emerged from the ground as it materialized into Sonic's darkened state. Starring with a blank expression upon the two Fighters.

Sonic essentially smirked, rubbing his nose through his cocky attitude as his eyes beamed at his counterpart. "Looks like the tables have turned, don't think you could resist against an upgraded Nicole!" He told it with a triumphant tone, making a tick-tock gesture with his finger.

Having enough of Sonic's attitude, it instantly reappeared in front of the azure hedgehog, it's arm raised, and it's hand's clenched, plummeting it's fist to strike upon Sonic's jaw.

However, Overclocked Nicole was too quick to react thanks to her enhancement as she raised an arm out between the two, summoning a digitalized red barrier sheet which the hollowed hedgehog's fist made a large impact on its surface, instead of the blue blur; leaving an imminently large crack in the process, but not enough to break through the wall. It pupil-less eyes stared intently through the transparent shield, taking note of Sonic's cocky grin as he had his arms crossed over his chest with a casual manner.

"You won't be touching him." The holo-lynx firmly responded, her fiery amber eyes lingered at the darkened hedgehog.

Her answer was its head snapping to her direction, the lynx essentially narrowed her eyes, seeing that it's priority had changed. With a swift motion, the hollowed hedgehog dashed towards her before bawling into a spin dash, initially picking up its speed. Overclocked Nicole quickly jumped out of the way, unfortunately the hollowed hedgehog expected that manoeuvre as it uncurled itself before lunging towards her.

Nicole's eyes widened, unexpected from its sudden turn of designation as she forcefully blocked the attack with both her arms, however the impact caused for her to turmoil as its strength was greater than anything imaginable, causing her to be flung through the matrix. Fortunately enough, Sonic managed to sped across the terrian and catch her before she was able to make contact onto the floor.

"Nicole, are yo- Hey!" Sonic was interrupted as he swiftly dodged another incoming spin dash from his counterpart. The azure hedgehog sped away, looking down at the holo-lynx with worry.

"D-don't worry Sonic, I was simply dazed from the unexpected assault…" Overclocked replied, still feeling woozy as her burning eyes tried to readjust her visials.

"Sure, and I'm just carrying you for the sake of it." He bluntly replied, heavy sarcasm within his tone.

Nicole, however, let the sarcasm slip by as she focused her intentions in front of her. "Look out!"

Sonic hurriedly followed Nicole's gaze as he clocked a black figure dashing straight at them with tremendous velocity. The speedster instinctively hoped over it before gracefully falling onto the ground as he barely dodged another attack from the irritating intruder. "Couldn't leave us alone for one second…" Sonic grumbled, Overclocked Nicole gestured to be put down, which said hedgehog hurriedly obliged at the request.

"We must contain it, somehow…" The lynx suggested thoroughly. She was out of her gaze when the intruder appeared by her side, about to land a blow.

"Oh no you don't!" Sonic was quick to comply, throwing himself at the dark hedgehog and frantically pushing it away from the lynx. "Now's your chance, Nicole!" The azure hedgehog exclaimed as he grasped its hands with his own, holding him securely in place.

'He could easily push me off at this rate, I'm gonna need to distract him.' Sonic mentally noted, quickly catching onto an idea. He begun spin dashing in mid-air, firmly taking his grip against the black hedgehog as they both rotated with accelerated speed, catching this counterpart off-guard while the A.I thought of a plan.

Overclocked Nicole was quick to put her methods into action, placing her palm forward as something emerged from the ground, materializing into gateway with a brightly emitted glow containing inside, leading to another part of the system within the digital realm that was excluded from her handheld.

"Now, Sonic" She signaled, catching the attention of the blue blur. He abruptly stopped his spin dash, swiftly letting go of the darkened hedgehog as he aimed him into the doorway, who was bodily flung through the exit. The A.I quickly followed the accordance of her plan, clasping her hands together as she reformed bolted steel door that hastily shut itself to prevent entrance, the metallic doors representing her system's firewall to prevent intrusions.

"Is it… Done?" Sonic quirked his eyebrow at the steel doors, reassured of its security lock.

As a response to Sonic's question, the steel doors were slowly prying open, revealing the black hedgehog peeking through the narrow entrance. The Fighters - practically Sonic - gawked with disbelief.

"H-how…?" The lynx grew bewildered; not even Phage was able to outclass her enhancements. but to their demise, the intruder seemed to be capable of adapting.

Sonic gritted his teeth through anticipation, glaring at it as he was too late to stop the hollow hedgehog from coming through, which the said hedgehog broke free from the clutches of Overclocked Nicole's firewall as it instinctively dashed forward, changing his target once again as it aimed for the azure hedgehog.

Sonic took a bold turn, frustratingly running out of patience as he dashed head-on, having tired of playing around as he curled himself into a ball, picking up his momentum as they both instantaneously created a sonic boom through the atmosphere before colliding with one another through an immensely shock-wave.

Nicole could only gasp at the sight, she dreadfully watched as both the hedgehogs were bodily thrown across the opposite direction before making contact upon the digitized floor, their bodies rolling to a complete and eventual stop.

"Sonic!" The holo-lynx cried out for the blue blur, propelling herself from the floor as she flew to Sonic's aid, she starred at him with a worried gaze as she tip-toed upon the floor before promptly place herself down beside him. She was overflowed with a fearful sensation, feeling dread looming over her eyes as she silently gazed upon Sonic's motionless body, kneeling herself down to him.

"Sonic...?" She repeated.

No response…

"Sonic!" She desperately pleaded, urging herself to take a grip of his limp body and violently shook him from his unconsciousness.

"Please… Don't leave…" She almost whimpered, her eyes grew sorrowfully as her ears lowered, despite her energetic glow of her overclocked form, she could entirely feel her whole life form collapsing, as the over bearing feelings was weighing her down.

"Th-that's gonna hurt tomorrow…"

Nicole instinctively perked her ears forward from the quiet murmur of the blue blur, she held her breath as she watched him stir consciously before slowly opening his emerald irises. His gaze slowly lifting, eventually connecting his gaze to her fiery compassionate eyes.

Without thinking, the holo-lynx lunged herself upon him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Do not ever do that again…" She firmly stated, Sonic could practically feel her aura lingering over his being, as if it's a small intimidation due to the lynx's worries.

"I-I'll try not to make it a routine." He humored, attempting to bring her back into spirit. She parted their hug, giving Sonic the chance to sit up from his laying position. Subconsciously clutching his torso as he could an incoming, bone-crushingly large pain. "H-how's... my other me doing…?"

Overclocked Nicole replied with a puzzling expression, looking far out to the distance to see the black hedgehog, that still remained unmoving. "He's… In a similar predicament to yours. Except the miraculous recovery." She informed, almost reluctant to confirm her suspicion.

"Let's check it out." Sonic replied with an eager tone. Unfortunately, his body was hesitant to respond to his actions as he grimaced from the pain, interruption his body motions. However, his eyes caught vision of Nicole lending a hand, who already stood up to her feet, still revealing her reluctant worry for the azure hedgehog.

"Thanks." He sincerely responded, grabbing the hand before the Overclocked Nicole wrapped his arm over her shoulder and holding his wait as she supported his body. Once he was adjusted comfortably in her grasp she gently flew upwards, heading straight to the unconscious black blur. Eventually landing beside the unwelcoming intruder.

"Just as I guessed…" Sonic winced, still holding steadily onto the holo-lynx. "It must have drained all its energy, so it's body practically given up."

The A.I quirked an eyebrow, glancing at the blue blur as she was intrigued by Sonic's knowledge. "How did you know he wasn't going to annihilate you from the collision?"

"That's pretty obvious; I didn't…" The hedgehog sheepishly answered. Nicole could only stare at him unamusingly. Causing Sonic to abruptly continue"I-I mean, I did have a small hunch... That thing we saw today wasn't just an individual, it was corrupted chaos energy that must got into me when I interacted with those fake Chaos Emeralds long ago. "He explained, staring down at the black hedgehog before he continued, he could vaguely remember the events with Dark Narcissus, slowly his memories of his past seemingly reformed into an image of his encounter . "So essentially, like any other super transformation, they still have their own limits. And our guy right here seemed to bypass that limitation. Otherwise the impact of his spin dash would've been the end of me."

"That was reckless, Sonic." She evidently frowned, not wishing the thought of having to lose him through the procedures of trying to save him.

"Hey, now. Let's just be grateful that the worst of our problems are over, and that we're both alive, agreed?" Sonic tried to reason.

Although, Nicole was unable to reply as something caught their eyes, they snapped their attention back at the black lifeless hedgehog before them, immediately startled to see that it begun to de-materialize, evaporating into clouded darkness. However, the particles took its own designation; heading straight for Sonic.

Before they could even react Sonic begun yelling in agony as he subconsciously pushed himself from the A.I.'s grasp, plummeting to the floor as he tries to resist consuming the dark substance, as it visibly overwhelm his figure with a black shadow.

"Sonic!" Overclocked exclaimed worriedly, she felt helpless of what to do, as if there was nothing she could have done except to stare horridly at the results.

" **I…I'm fine…"** Sonic replied, his voice readjusted to suit his own transformation, Overclocked Nicole was frozen stiff, her eyes locking intently at him, she could only stare in awe while he returned to his bearings.

The liquid black hedgehog slowly stood to his feet, feeling essentially better than previously, as he could no longer acknowledge his injuries. Nicole kept herself silent, almost hesitated to question if this was Sonic she knew to grew fondly of. Eventually she was growing anxious enough to speak. "A-are you…"

She abruptly stopped when he turned his gaze to her, revealing his absent orbs, which was exchanged with his pure white covered eyes.

They were caught starring into each other's line of sight, Nicole looking deep into his bottomless white eyes while Sonic gazed upon her fiery red irises. Unlike their previous encounter she couldn't feel the murderous intent, which was practically absent at this point, through the exchange of something much more pleasant. She couldn't tell what it was, but it made her grow with tremendous warmth as she couldn't look away, longing for his interaction as she swiftly pushed herself forward, grabbing Sonic off-guard as she hugged him once again. Their brightly powerful black and pink aura's seemingly entertained each other, mixing up into something more brightly colored as it intertwined from the compromising affection.

" **Erm… You alright Nicole?"** Was all Dark Sonic could come up with through his curiosity, completely oblivious to his condition. Nicole confirmed it with a nod, which he could vaguely feel upon his shoulder. However, his cheeks did unknowingly heat up from the amount of physical interaction Nicole was willing to put up with today. Nevertheless, he was willing to embrace the hug, as they both seemingly floated through the matrix, something that Sonic was unaware of.


	7. A Past Never Forgotten

**A big Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorite the story. And also another big thanks to Themaxx - the person who I was inspired from to make this in the first place - who took his time to read and review it. ^^ I'll try my best to follow the pros and cons to help improve the story. Again, thank you everyone for the support! ^^**

 **Hope you enjoy this latest chapter.**

* * *

 _T_ _wo hundred years later._

 _Prime Mobius, Onyx City._

A dystopian city that - what once before – held a beautiful image, that represented its vast improved technology over the centuries of evolution and adaptation. However, what lies beyond is merely a deserted wasteland, nothing but rubble within its existence. A catastrophe, struck by the hands of greed, no other than a villainous evil genius that struck a goal to his plans. Eggman Naga - the scientist and the descendant of Eggman himself - had Mobius to its knees, his chance of building an Eggman Empire was a triumphant success, but was eventually struck down by the newer generations of Freedom Fighters. And although the heroes had achieved into defeating their formidable foe, it was already too late for Mobius, as everything remains in ruins; having to take hundreds of years for the world to be whole again, and reconstruct a life that was once livable, rather than a nightmare for slavery.

With their hopes extinguished, the planet that once called home was clustered with chaos.

And the generation of Freedom Fighters were no more...

But it wasn't Eggman to blame for his unforgiving cause to create such an atrocious future, there was something more sinister, the evil genius partially had taken advantage upon someone's actions. Someone who never had the intentions to betray his own, but caused the planet to plummet...

A sudden bright flash of yellowish sparks enveloped over the dusted and decayed road of the dystopian city. Made of conspicuous wavelengths that formed its own chaos energy. An Ivory hedgehog suddenly hopped out of the portal.

"A-at last. I never thought… I would-…" Silver's sentence faded, his eyes finally catching the view of his surroundings as his amber irises widened in horror. The grip on the yellow time stone loosened, dropping by his feet – forcibly shutting the portable into non-existence as it vanished behind him. His eyes horrendously gazed at the decaying city buildings.

"I… I thought everything was fixed! Why?! Why does it still remain like this!" He growled, his look revealing his disbelief while the amber eyes exposed his confusion, his mind proceeded to register at the putrid colored environment; the sky's atmosphere revealed a dreaded reddish color from the pollution.

"Aaaargh!" Silver yelled at the top of his lungs, intentionally taking out his frustrations on a nearby withered car, using his telekinesis to violently flung it into an abandoned corner shop, resulting into a tremendous collision as it breaks through the interiors of the store.

The time traveler was almost hyperventilating. Eventually, his respiration decreased while he lowered his hands, dismissing his psychokinesis. Reverting to a normal off-guarded stance as he shut his eyes, trying to regain his calm.

"Focus, Silver… You can't let your anxiety get to you... I must find my master - he'll have a good explanation... I hope" He told himself. Being a lonesome time traveler did provide him a hobby of speaking with no on other than himself. But it was only normal; to cope with undesiring circumstances.

With that added to his mental notes, he picked up the stone and gave the command of his abilities, enveloping himself into a neon blue light before lunging himself high into the gloomy sky, before dashing forward in search for his mentor.

It took some time to adjust his wavelength to synchronize with his mentor's, as he was still learning the grips of his abilities. With a few hours of coordinating, he managed to find the right building that was all too familiar, he flew to the very tip of it before landing through the exposed roof, he's eyes rested upon an ancient mammoth who was cross-legged, his eyes shut tight while his hands steadily on his knees – like a technique of meditation.

"My pupil, I foresaw your return." He replied with a booming low voice – filled with intellectual wisdom. His eyes still shut from exposing his irises.

"Master Mogul!" Silver called upon the mammoth, gracefully landing upon the worn-out floor. "I don't understand! I managed to eradicate the threat that doomed Mobotropolis, but that wasn't enough; nothing has changed!" Silver exclaimed, frantically flailing his arms out as his look revealed his imminent despair. "The city was the reason why the Freedom Fighter's lost hope after it was destroyed by Eggman, but I-"

"Silence!" The elder mammoth swiftly opened his gaze, staring intently at the ivory hedgehog - revealing the ominous olive green eyes. The said mobian quickly acknowledged his command, zipping his mouth shut as he patiently waited.

"With your personal analyses, it could state whether you must take an alternative approach."

"I know, but what…" He paused, seeing his teacher raising a finger up, initially gesturing him to stop.

"You will find a way to resolve this dilemma, Silver. But if it comes to a point of desperate measures; actions must be forced upon, if it means for the greater good." The ancient mammoth irrevocably mentioned.

It drastically dawned to the time traveler, his breath was shallow as his eyes seemed to shrink through the realization of his master's words. "I-I don't think I could kill Sonic. Knowing that it was a grave mistake in the past, I couldn't allow myself to fall into that path again." Silver sighed, lowering his sorrowful gaze onto the floor.

He recalled the time when he eventually found the culprit that betrayed the Freedom Fighters from the pre-genesis timeline; which ended up being Sally, but wasn't intentionally done by her free-will due to being robotocized. Although, at that time, he was unable to act fast enough, as the Super Genesis Wave took care of it for him.

And that was why he felt rather conflicted upon deciding what to do. After Sonic exposed his dark side, Sonic was assumed the culprit to destroy the world through his blinded rage. No one was able to deliberately stop him, with Sonic's mind clouded, he was unable to control his free-will, similar to Mecha Sally. But no one understood what caused his turmoil, or why.

Silver did manage to find and read through historic events to what suddenly made Sonic like this. The ivory hedgehog vaguely remembered that Dark Sonic did manage to find Eggman, and deliberately killed him; having such taste of revenge had corrupted his righteousness.

But before Dark Sonic was able to plummet the world further into turmoil, his form collapsed upon himself. Whatever took control of him, couldn't last very long, as Sonic's energy was limited. And was eventually killed from exhaustion.

With Sonic and the Freedom Fighters vanished from the world, eventually came Doctor Eggman Naga, who quickly followed his ancestors footsteps to finish off the Empire that Doctor Eggman once began.

But that's exactly why Silver was confused, he came back to his time, only to realize everything still laid in remains and distraught, as if nothing had changed. At this rate, his teacher was speaking the truth; Silver must completely neutralize Sonic in order to prevent his blinded rage from happening.

The elder perked his gaze upon the mention of the azure hedgehog's name, pondering his thoughts as he stroked the ridge of his trunk. "I have come across history with that individual. The name' sounds all too familiar. Unfortunately, my withered mind cannot contemplate a connection with him, due to the Super Genesis Wave toying with my memories." He gave a deep sigh, shutting his eyes as he returned to his meditation state.

"What… do you propose I should do, Master?" Silver felt reluctant to ask as his eyes lingered with concern of what his teacher must say.

Mogul noted the hesitance in his pupil's voice, and spoke calmly. "You must comply with what's at stake, rather than your feelings, my pupil. You already attempted to restore peace through reasoning." The mammoth revealed his distinctive eyes, once more. "But note this Silver; You _must_ always use your head, rather than brawn. I'm sure you will understand more as time will come."

The time traveler slowly nodded, still holding a puzzled look as he bit his bottom lip through the stress building up and over his shoulders. "I-I understand, Master. I must be on my way... To restore this world." He informed, taking his time to turn around before flying up into the sky, all the while the ancient mammoth starred from above, watching as Silver glided forward, before vanishing from sight.

"You will find the answer you seek, Silver…" Mogul comprehended his words, before he proceeded to meditate.

'For the greater good…' Silver repeated his Master's words as he glided through the disembodied city. Pondering in his own thoughts as he starred at the time stone just beneath his grasp.

"I must kill Sonic the Hedgehog. This is my sole purpose to revive our worlds from disparity." He tried to convince himself, despite his conflicted will to oblige. He stopped in mid-air, still starring at the stone, before raising it up high. Instantaneously committing a static response, as it flashed brightly, before expanding a portal before him. Silver could only stare at it intently, his eyebrows narrowed to reveal his determination, squeezing his grip against the stone with frustration.

"I will kill him…" The ivory hedgehog reassured his final convincement, as he moved forward and into the portal. However, before he left, he revealed a flash of his remorseful amber eyes, his neutral predetermined lips curled downwards, revealing his distraught frown, before finally vanishing through the portal.

* * *

 _The present day_

 _Castle Acorn, Rotor's Laboratory._

Everything was blank, just an empty void the seemingly goes on for infinity. He wasn't sure what he was looking at, or feeling, but he did grow a warmer sensation through the pit of his stomach, as if his gut was telling him that it was safe to motion his eyes.

And the azure hedgehog did just that, he lifted his eyes, instinctively shutting them tight again, as the brightly shine of lights attempted to overwhelm his vision. However, his sudden motion didn't go unnoticed.

"He's… He's waking up!" He heard a familiar male tone sounding through his ears.

"Give him room, Tails. He's going to need some space." A feminine voice was shortly followed.

At the sound of his best pal's name, a courage enveloped to reveal his drained-out, grass-colored irises. His eyelids forcefully opened, as his mind tried to bare the brightness invading his vision. Eventually he could faintly make out his surroundings, rapidly blinking to adjust his vision. But he was painfully interrupted; his mind suddenly taking a toll of his headache. He stirred rather uncomfortably in his position, instinctively grabbing his head while jolting up. However, he felt something gently pushing him back down again.

"Easy there, big guy. You may be the fastest, but your body still isn't capable to recover that quick."

Sonic perked his ears at yet another familiar voice; filled with sincere and concern as the rest. Than it quickly dawned to him, directing his head at the sound. His lazy half-lid eyes adjusting towards a purple figure beside him. "R-Rotor…?"

That's when the blue blur noticed other figures in the room. He witnessed Sally, Tails and Rotor around the bed. Everyone providing an exceptionally large, beaming smile on their faces to see the azure hedgehog finally waking up from his slumber.

"How are you feeling, Sonic?" The inventor replied, studying his body language.

"Like I came back from a coma." Sonic puffed out a chuckle, but he received silence, everyone exchanged a worrisome look to one another. Sonic could only continue his light heartfelt grin as he spoke "It's fine, guys - Nicole told me everything."

Everyone instantly sighed a relieving breath; glad that no one had to be the bearer of bad news.

Sally was the first to interact, practically throwing out her arms out and nuzzling up close his muzzle, teary eyes exposed. "Thank goodness you came back, I… I was dreading the worst had happened…" She murmured softly. Sonic couldn't hide is surprise - feeling his muzzle turning slightly red; it had been quite some time since he saw such affection from the princess.

'But then again; it has been a month since I left…' The azure hedgehog felt his guilt-tripping. Essentially frowning at Sally, as he carefully raised an arm around her.

"We missed you, Sonic." Tails perked his voice on the other side of the bed. Sonic instinctively switched his head to look at his younger adoptive brother. Typically smirking as he used his free arm to ruffle up his head fur, which the young yellow fox couldn't help but provide a larger smile from the affectionate gesture of his best friend.

"I missed you too, Buddy… All of you." He gave him his most upfront smile. Turning his attention to everyone, that's when he noticed a coffee-colored figure over at the distance. Recognizing it to be Nicole with her purple attire; the said lynx was smiling warmly at the blue blur, her hands squeezed together from the relief she held of seeing the blue blur finally awake.

She was almost startled when he noticed her, as she received the most honest and warmest smile Sonic could possibly muster. In a way, it fidgeted with her posture; her hologram grew an oddly warm sensation, she couldn't stop herself from feeling overwhelmingly shy at the way he was looking at her, eventually hiding her face away due to embarrassment. When she returned her gaze, his focus was already reverted back to his friends, as they begun talking.

Even along-side her close friends, Nicole still preferred to be isolated from the whole group, it's was just her way of nature. And despite being anxious to talk to the blue blur, she couldn't allow herself be conflicted with Sally. Especially the way the Princess was acting around the blue blur. But her anxiousness was short-lived; from getting Sonic's attention – even though she didn't participate the reunion – she was still happy that he noticed her in the background.

"So what you guys been up to while I was gone?" The azure hedgehog had to ask. As he finally took note of bunch of wires strapped upon his torso. Following the wires other end to see he was connected to some-sort of heart-rate monitor.

Sally parted the hug as she return to her position beside Sonic's side of bed, after recovering herself. She decided to fill in the explanation. "We've been trying to get Mobotropolis back to its feet. If it weren't for Nicole, we would still be suffering at a practically large loss." She instinctively frowned at the thought of almost losing their precious home.

Rotor then took his turn next. "Yep, for the last whole month, Nicole managed to rebuild the city back to it's appropriate state, officially naming it; Mobotropolis 2.0."

'Mobotropolis 2.0…?' The speedster was baffled; he couldn't recall Nicole ever mentioning about becoming the city's hostess. Sonic curiously glanced over at the A.I, who seemed to stare at him with a slightly sheepish smile.

But then another thought came across Sonic's mind. "Hold on a minute, what exactly happened to Mobotropolis? Did Eggman… He…" He's tone voiced his distraught, as he trailed away from his sentence. Anxiously starring at his friends for the answer.

Luckily his close buddy; Tails was first to ease his worry. "He wished he would have. But we managed to get the drop on him." The fox couldn't help but reveal his triumphant smirk.

Although, Sally noticed something a little off about the azure hedgehog's memories. "Don't you remember? You tried to prevent Eggman from escaping."

The blue blur couldn't comprehend the information that flooded his head, overwhelming his mind as he couldn't form up an answer to Sally's question. Luckily, the holo-lynx within the room noticed his helplessness, and intervened to explain. "Sonic had been suffering through amnesia, he can't recall events after he became… Well...-"

"-Dark Sonic!" The two-tailed foxed exclaimed, beaming a smile as held his hands behind his back with eagerness. "Since it's Sonic's new super transformation, I think it's favored that we gave him a name for it to identify separately from the regular Sonic.

The fox perked up his ears as he received a light-hearted chuckle form the walrus. "Well, it sure makes it less confusing that way." Rotor commented.

However, Sally held her skeptical frown. "But we still can't analyse what it is exactly, it's too early to class it as a super form." The princess interjected.

"Guys!" the Freedom Fighter's abruptly stopped talking, turning their attention to the azure hedgehog on the bed. "Can I get _some_ sort of clarification of what's going on here?"

Everyone's face fell, revealing their apologetic expressions. "Our apologies Sonic..." Rotor sheepishly smiled, rubbing the side of his neck, before proceeding. "…We're still not entirely sure what happened, but you somehow readjusted your appearance; which in result gave you some sort of enhanced augmentations."

Tails nodded, as he took turn to explain. "Right, our theories suggested that your mental state went into drastic measure through the terms of extreme stress, which ordered your manifested wavelength to unleash itself." Tails profound.

Sonic could only stare blankly at the young fox. "Erm… Could I get a little bit of English in that sentence?"

Literally, everyone revealed their amusement smiled due to the unintentional humor; as they all fairly knew what it comes to, if you mix a certain blue hedgehog with science. It made them thoroughly happy to have the blue blur return.

"It basically means that you're not yourself when you're Dark Sonic." Tails lastly added, to the simplest way of answering for his unrelated brother.

Sonic furrowed his eyebrows as he pondered, his hardened gaze starring deep into the exposed peachy hands of his. He could've guessed that the term 'Dark Sonic' could only refer to the time where he had to deal with Black Narcissus, and told Tails afterwards about his strangely odd experience.

Unfortunately, that's the only time he could recall turning into his darkened state. The rest was just a blur to him, and even that definition was an understatement; he could barely remember anything at all.

It was things like this where he could only assume he was losing control of himself over the years. Did his corrupted manifestation of energy suddenly take a hold of his will? Would he surely harm anyone if his emotions get the best out of him?

"Sonic…?" Sally spoke, her aqua blue eyes revealing her concern for the blue blur. Sonic instinctively snapped to reality from the mention of his name, suddenly taking note of the worried expressions from his friends.

"D-don't mind me, still trying to soak up all that info. Seriously, my head feels like it's about to implode." The poor hedgehog rubbed his temple to find some sort of method to ease his headache.

Rotor sighed, feeling that they might of pressured the poor hedgehog. "I understand, it's best we give you some time to readjust."

Sally also acknowledged her frown, feeling guilty to figuratively push themselves against the azure hedgehog. Then she realized, it's been a whole month since Sonic ate anything, essentially alarming the chipmunk. "You must be hungry; I'll make sure to fetch you something."

The blue blur was about to retaliate, but his stomach seemed to go first as it rumbled. Instinctively clutching his belly over the blanket while rubbing the back of his head – feeling embarrassed. "Th-thanks, Sally."

The said Princess smiled softly at him before approaching the door, but not before grabbing the lynx's attention. "Nicole please send in Dr. Quack and tell him that Sonic's awake."

"Acknowledged, Sally." The lynx gave a small nod, before rerouting herself to another room, vanishing from sight.

Sonic groaned at the mention of a doctor. "Can I object to that idea?

Sally merely rolled her eyes, turning to face the hero. "Don't worry; you'll be fine." She revealed a sly smirk. "I'll be right back with your meal." She assured, before exiting the door. Leaving Sonic with the accompany of Tails and Rotor.

However, even the two-tailed fox realized it was getting late, watching the clock upon the snow colored walls. He still had a duty to attend regarding of the city's security firewall, that Nicole corresponded to create in order to boost their defenses. And Tails - being the co-leader of checking everything was going accordingly – must always be present.

"I guess I'm gonna have to leave too…" The two-tailed fox sighed depressingly. Strongly regretting to leave Sonic's side, so soon. His head was lowered, feeling the depression weighing him down.

"Hey…" The yellowish fox slowly perked his head, averting his direction to the blue blur.

"Attend to your duties, little guy. I promise we'll hangout later." He replied softly, revealing his warm and noticeably weak smile.

Tails couldn't help but to give in at the meaningful look he was receiving; he was still hesitant to leave, but eventually gave in. Giving a small nod, walking away from the bed.

"Wait, Tails." Sonic abruptly stopped him. Which the fox quickly acknowledged, glancing back to him.

"No bro hug?" Sonic replied with a smirk.

The yellowish fox's tails seemed to wiggle joyfully at the request, as Tails' couldn't help but reveal a beaming smile, he approached the bed slowly. Watching as Sonic adjusted himself on the bed, sitting up from the pillows as he opened his arms. The blanket that covered his torso slipped down.

And then Tails Froze. Rotor giving an audible gasp.

They both just realized how skinny Sonic had become. The lack of eating caused a drastic turmoil to his body. His ribs were faintly visible through his fur, his waist slender, and his arms were now noticeably thin in comparison to the azure hedgehog's body.

"W-what's wrong, buddy?" Sonic frowned, seeing the little fox almost trembling, his eyes were watering and his posture shaky.

"Sonic!" He burst into tears, almost startling the hedgehog as Tails spread his arms out, instantly glomping onto Sonic's torso as he cried into his fur." "P-please do-don't leave again…" He whimpered.

The speedster wasn't sure what caused him to break down so suddenly. His deep frown remained, feeling guilty for causing his adoptive brother to pour his eyes out. "I'm really sorry, Tails… I won't, promise." Sonic embraced the poor fox. Feeling his fur growing damp from the tears, but that was the least of his worries.

It took some time and effort for Tails to build his courage to walk away from his best friend, eventually leaving the room, as Sonic depressingly watched him vanish from the door. His gaze never left the door, but his expression remained stoic, before averting his eyes to Rotor, to see if he had any answers. "What you think made him collapse so suddenly?"

Rotor sighed, shutting his eyes before glancing up at the azure hedgehog. "You're almost anorexic, Sonic." He bluntly answered. "You almost gave Tails and myself a heart attack."

"Huh?" The blue blur dumbly responded, his mouth agape. He then leaned his head down, finally acknowledging the condition of his physic. He hesitantly brushed his fur with the tip of his fingers, feeling the bumps of his ribs. "I… I wish Tails didn't have to see that…" He sighed grimly, pulling the covered over himself, in an attempt to hide away his body.

The walrus nodded lightly. "Sally predicted that this would happen, she didn't want Tails to see you lookin' so battered up. But, you know how he is…" Rotor subconsciously rubbed the back of his neck.

Sonic didn't reply, he just couldn't muster up a response due to his lack of energy. He flopped back onto the pillows, starring up at the ceiling. After some time, the door opened, the azure hedgehog expected it to be Tails, but the reveal of coffee-colored fur proved him wrong, realizing it was Sally, holding a tray with his meal. Sonic completely forgetting that he was starving.

"Order up!" Sally beamed a smile, oblivious to Tails' turmoil, but Rotor and Sonic decided to leave it at that. She placed the trey onto the table beside the bed.

Sonic curiously peeked over his bed, listing the contents. His mouth watered, starring at the pyramid structured chilidogs on the plate. "You sure know how to impress a hedgehog." He thanked, his eyes lingered over the chili sauce while his mouth watered through stimulation.

The Princess snickered at the reaction. "C'mon, you should eat up. Food's not for gawking at."

Sonic subconsciously sat up, but his self-esteem got hims to think otherwise as he grabbed the blanket before it fell from exposing his torso. He held it tightly under his armpits. He practically frowned at his dilemma, he would have to stretch out to grab the food, but then he would have to let go of the blanket; he didn't prefer Sally seeing how weak his body was.

"I-I… I don't feel so comfortable with someone starring…" He falsely claimed.

Sally raised an eyebrow, under assumption he was making up an excuse. However, she didn't want to object Sonic's wishes. "Alright then. I must get going anyway."

The hedgehog smirked. "Princess duties taking up your spare time, huh?"

"That's one way to put it." She shrugged. Before she gave Sonic a sly look, her smile deemed a flirtatious manner, before approaching the bed, surprising the speedster once again as she pecked him on his cheek. Feeling his cheeks instantly flare as his heart drummed against his chest.

"I'll see you around Sonic~" She cooed, parting ways as she exited the door while waving to the blue blur.

"Uh, yeah. See ya…" Sonic baffled, his eyes glued to the door as she disappeared.

Needless to say the least, Sonic was surprised at her sudden gesture, bringing himself to wonder why she was suddenly behave a bit too… close. Surely, it doesn't take as far as to enter a one month coma to win over Sally. And even so, the azure hedgehog still felt skeptical of being in a relationship…

…He was still living reasonably well without having any romance in his life, for now.

He couldn't comprehend to forgive himself at failing to save Sally from their old timeline, it made him seriously reconsider about his alternative life. Sure, that they finally got her back, and within the flesh, too. But at the cost of that, they never remained anything closer than just friends.

After all these years, he still felt the undying guilt eating him up; blaming himself for Sally becoming robotocized. If he was more concentrated to protect her, then he wouldn't have to deal with his distraught losing his former love life, and would be a better reasoning to attempt to win over Sally in their existing timeline. But no, he couldn't bring himself to feel worthy to commit – no longer could he accept the mistakes. It was probably a sign, seeing as that she never given any sort of interest to him, until today that is…

And if Sally did show her love for him, it was probably too late. His mind still scarred from his recklessness, from his lack of focus, from his lack of saving someone who needed it the most. No one deserves a hero who lacks responsibility – that's not even considered as a hero at all. There was nothing he could ever bring himself to feel the love he once had, it was his burden he need to carry over his shoulders, and that's just something he would have to accept.

He mentally sighed; if he didn't know any better, is that his darker counterpart represents how hollow his love life really is…

'Refrain from letting that out… That's the last thing I need…'

Sonic's expression remained stoic as he stared at the only door in the room, until Rotor spoke up, sitting on his desk chair. "You never really liked going to the doctors, huh?" The walrus chuckled, rotating his chair to turn to the blue blur.

Rotor noticed his friend was looking ill, beside the current state, Sonic looked like he was having troublesome thoughts. So the walrus decided to beam up a positive conversation to ease his mood.

The azure hedgehog couldn't help but shake his undesiring thoughts away, Rotor instantly recalling his memories of their previous conversation. The light-hearted topic giving him a boost of his spirits. "Rotor… Have you _seen_ the needles they have?" Sonic made sure to emphasize the word; reluctant of his phobia. He never enjoyed having to have something poke into his skin, it successfully made him cringe at the thought.

"I sure did, Sonic. And I must say, that's pretty ironic coming from someone who is covered in many of those." The inventor retorted, referring to the hedgehog's azure quills. "And addition to that, you fought against Dark Gaia – the incarnation of darkness, destroyed Metarex, aiming to obliterate all planets from existence, prevent Perfect Chaos's vengeance onto Mobius. Even majority of Eggman's creation involved needles and spikes that took some form of trying to kill you. And you're here worrying about syringes that are used to treat-"

"-Alright, alright, I get your point." Sonic grew slightly embarrassed, revealing his defeat from Rotor's lists. He then note of the food beside him, the blissful smell invaded his nostrils as he took a grasp of the first chilidog from the plate before biting into it. He's eyes initially rolled to the back of his head as he felt the delicious flavors into this mouth while the texture was sensational. He swallowed before speaking up again. "Fear of needles aside; I wouldn't be able to do all those things if it weren't from you and everyone else." Sonic claimed, taking another bite.

The walrus snorted, placing an elbow on the edge of the desk. "Sure thing, but we all who's the real victor here. Just try not to get that drilled into your head." He gave a friendly chuckle.

Sonic continued his smirk, after finishing his first chilidog. But eventually his lips curled downwards, slowly forming a frown. A flashback hit him; recapping the time where he saw the Sky Patrol descending into Mobius, he remembered the feeling of dread overwhelm him as the vessel caused a horrendous explosion upon impact.

"Hey, Rotor…?"

"Yes, Sonic?" The inventor perked his head up.

"The Sky Patrol… How did you manage to make it out of there? Before you…" He stopped, growing silent.

Rotor certainly understood his hesitance, deciding to speak up in his mid-sentence. "It's quite strange, to be honest. Because – I admit – that I don't remember it myself. Didn't Nicole tell you anything while you were stuck in the virtual reality?"

"She was going to. But we were… Interrupted." Sonic held a blank look, glancing to his side as he noticed the digitizer beside his bed. A sudden flash of a black hedgehog imaged in his mind, reverting to the memory of when it intruded the matrix. He didn't necessary wanted to tell Rotor about his dilemma, yet. Although, he expected he was going to have to answer him sooner or later.

Rotor quirked his eyebrow, curious on who or what he was mentioning. However, he decided to let is slip by, for now. "A hedgehog that calls by the name 'Shadow' apparently rescued us before we crash landed. Not entirely sure how, but I could only guess the chaos emerald had something to do with it." He tapped his claws against the surface of the desk, recalling the time when he witnessed both Silver and Shadow vanish after calling upon the green chaos emerald.

The azure hedgehog grew bewildered, revealing his widely shocked grass-colored irises. "Huh? What was Faker doing in Mobotropolis?" He questioned, calling Shadow by his usual nickname.

"Wait, what did you just call him?" Rotor raised an eye ridge.

"It's a long story." The speedster sighed, before letting Rotor continue. "But onto the topic."

The walrus could only scratch the side of his head before speaking up. "Well… Sally requested for back-up from G.U.N. So, I could only guess these were the unit they given us."

Sonic hummed, staring down to his peachy hands that rested on the blankets. Slowly his expression fell into a frown. Clenching his fingers into shaky fists as he grew frustrated.

"If only I didn't get myself carried away… I should have stayed in Sky Patrol. I can't even remember what happened next when I was on that ship, everything just seems… Fuzzy."

Rotor steadily watched him as the speedster's emerald irises fell upon his posture, revealing his grief.

"Sonic, you can't always to expect to be in two places at once, it was something inevitable." There was a short pause, the inventor suddenly noticed something off from Sonic's sentence, his eyes swiftly glanced back at his direction. "Hold on a second… What did you just say?"

"Erm… If I didn't get carries away, I would-"

"No, no. After that."

"Should've stayed in Sky Patrol?"

"Nope, further ahead."

The azure hedgehog was dumbfounded with Rotor's determination, but attempted to think harder of what he just said, the walrus's burst of reaction did caught him off-guard. Making his mind go blank. "You mean the part where I can't remember anything?" Was his last guess of what the Rotor wanted to hear. Luckily, he saw Rotor's posture noticeably perk up at the response, which Sonic could only assume he was correct.

"That's it" Rotor confirmed. Before asking another question. "Do you remember anything just before your mind became hazy?"

Sonic nodded slowly - refrain from worsening his headache. "I was… In Eggman's Bridge, and then four monitors appeared that showed… I remember it showed Sky Patrol getting shot out of the sky." Sonic automatically frowned from recalling the grim flashback. "Then the only feeling I could remember was just pure hate. And… Well, that's about it."

"Bingo!" Rotor suddenly exclaimed in front of the blue blur, which the said hedgehog continued to reveal the never lasting confusion. "Looks like my hypothesis could be correct."

"What are you…Talking…" Sonic slowly trailed his sentence off, as he came to realization of what the inventor was getting at. "You think, that might be the reason I became Dark Sonic?"

He watched as Rotor shrugged his shoulders. "Hypothetically speaking, yes. That's the only conclusion I could come up with for now. Unless you somehow transform yourself again, then I could come up to a conclusion. But that's a risk in itself. "

Sonic sighed, flopping his head back onto the pillows. He stared up onto the ceiling, rubbing his temple – feeling the incoming omnipresent of a banging headache, as if his mind was trying to resist the pressure of the perplexed knowledge he was receiving.

They all turned their heads as the sound of a door opened, revealing a yellow duck as he gently shut the door behind him, relieving smile as he noticed Sonic. "Ah, it's good to see you finally awake, Sonic.

The said hedgehog smirked at Dr. Quack. "Hey, Doc. It's good to be back."

"Glad you made it, Dr. Quack." Rotor greeted.

"It seems like Rotor's technology did some justice for you. Not that I had any doubts." He simply gave a friendly smile at the walrus while walking over to Sonic's bed, glancing at the computer, reading through his heart rate and overall respiratory levels.

"Now, Sonic. I'm just going to monitor your health and just ask a few questions in regards to your experience."

"So long as I don't get needled. I'll be your friend on this one." Sonic pouted as he inquisitively watched him.

"Needles? Oh no, my boy." He took a glimpse of something on the computer, intrigued from the results shown. He approached the screen for a closer examination. "In fact…" He raised his voice, enthusiastically. Still having his back turned against the speedster." …you won't be needing any drastic measures. Your body seems to be recovering rapidly, as we speak."

Rotor perked up at the information. "That's probably Sonic's chaos energy doing it's work."

The blue blur revealed his ear-to-ear grin, as he shut his eyes, his look expressing his big ego. "Must be a hedgehog thing." He responded, proudly. "Looks like I'll start the day off by exercising my feet."

"On the contrary." The duck retorted, dismissing Sonic's enthusiasm. "Your physic is still fragile, your legs won't be able to balance your motion to walk, seeing as you've been in this bed for a month or so."

"Aw, I thought you said I was having some kind of miraculous recovery?" Sonic half whined, half questioned the duck.

"An ordinary Mobian wouldn't be able to move at all within hours after waking up. But even someone who has a faster healing rate like you still requires the body to rest until you can move again."

Rotor had a question for the physician. "So how long you reckon he must stay in bed for?"

"As long as he needs to be, Rotor. Possibly a week, just to be safe. It is important he gets his exercises, as it's substantial for him to start running again. But for now, he must rest" He glanced a look at Sonic, his eyes revealing expectations for the blue blur. "This shouldn't be problem for Sonic, I presume."

The hedgehog rolled his eyes, playfully scoffing at the physician. He turned to Rotor, giving him his most pleading, puppy-like eyes. "Rotor, pleeeease tell him that i'm capable of surviving without the bed, on my own!"

Rotor was surprised, just moments ago, the azure hedgehog had grew his own self-esteem regarding about his physic. But the walrus could only guess that Sonic completely forgotten about it in exchange of his eagerness to run. Nevertheless, Rotor shook his head, folding his arms over his chest as he confidently replied. "No, Sonic. I agree with the Doctor on this one."

"We're only doing this for your sake, Sonic." Dr. Quack added.

Sonic pouted, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked away at the two, like a boy who was rejected to receive a lollipop. "You guys are mean."

Both Rotor and Dr. Quack could only chuckle at Sonic's child-like behavior.

The physician glanced at the clock, reading it to be almost twenty-two. He would have to leave, eventually. As there were other patients that he needed to tend. "Looks like it's my time to leave, as I have other duties to settle. For reassurance, you'll be fine for the next few days, just as long as you get your rest." He noted the blue blur. He wrote something down on his monitoring sheet before placing it in a steel drawer.

"Thanks for coming to check on him, Dr. Quack." He opened the door for him as the physician approached.

"Thank you Rotor – and don't mention it, Sonic isn't only patient, he's a good friend as well." The duck replied with a meaningful smile, before he left the door, as the walrus closed it gently. He then headed back to Sonic's bed.

"You feeling any better?" Asked Rotor.

"Yeah, I'm doing-…" Sonic yawned in mid-sentence. "…-Peachy." He took another chilidog from the plate, as he had to sit up properly to allow his digestion. With only Rotor in the room, he didn't mind having to expose his physical appearance.

Rotor nodded, seeing that the blue blur was getting tired. Something that he remembered the conversation with Dr. Quack to allow him some rest to allow. "Looks like it's getting late, you should get some shut eyes."

Sonic could only frown, thinking about the times when he did go sleep; the outcome was never something he was eager to come across, especially meeting his counterpart. But nevertheless, he simply nodded in response; refusing to tell him the truth. He finished his second chilidog for the day, before asking the walrus. "You're leaving already...?"

Rotor could feel a small pang of guilt from listening to the azure hedgehog's longing tone. "I'm really sorry, Sonic. But you heard what the doctor said, you need to get as much sleep as you can get. Otherwise, you won't be up and about." He attempted to persuade the hedgehog, giving him a warming smile to lift Sonic's spirits.

However, the hedgehog continued to pout disapprovingly. Although, he knew that Rotor was right. So, he was left empty handed to provide a comeback. "Fiiiiiiine." He ungratefully accepted his defeat.

"That's the spirit!" The inventor smiled triumphantly.

"Don't rub it in." Was Sonic's grumble, laying limp on the bed as he tried to get himself comfortable. He could faintly hear Rotor laughing in the background.

"I'll be sure to check you up first thing in the morning." He called out as he approached the exit. Before taking one last glace at the blue blur. "Good night, Sonic."

"Nighty night."

Rotor switched the lights off, before shutting himself out of the room. Leaving Sonic alone in the room.

Silence…

Aside from the humming sound of medical machinery running in the background, everything seemed to be calm, and oddly peaceful.

Sure enough, he was safe behind Mobotropolis' walls So there was no reason he should get himself worked up from trouble anytime soon, especially from the evil genius – Dr. Eggman. Since Nicole is now the new operator for the city's defense systems - and generally, everything else.

Still, even before their current timeline, Sonic still disliked the idea of Nicole having to arrange protection and hold responsibility for the safety of the population on her own. It was just something that was seemingly unfair. Despite having the Freedom Fighters to back her up, it was only Rotor and Tails who knew how to configure safety protocols. But even so, Nicole would be the one setting up the defenses, while Rotor and Tails would give occasional orders.

Sonic could only wonder if things have been treated the same now.

It was obvious for Sonic that the holo-lynx could acknowledge her sentience; the Freedom Fighters knew that more than anyone else. It was especially obvious after she shared her interactions with him.

He could vaguely recall it being Isolated Islands the first time where he noticed the lynx's behaviors suddenly exposing. However, it was the first time he did spend some time with the holo-lynx, alone; so, it was the only time he could get to know her more thoroughly.

Although, Sonic couldn't help but feel that Nicole was feeling more emotions than he could witness.

He sighed, rubbing his temple before motioning his hands behind his head as he looked up at the ceiling. 'Maybe I'm jumping to conclusion.' He reluctantly thought. He just came back to reality after a month in his sleep, so there was no point to even think about it now.

He shut his eyes; deciding to give his overthinking mind a break – Although, he was typically known to be carefree, he still gets his mind to wonder aimlessly whenever he was alone.

As to prove his own point, his mind seemingly lingered to the other Freedom Fighters.

The azure hedgehog subconsciously frowned at the thought, making him come to realization that they never came to visit him, beside Rotor and Sally - and obviously Nicole.

The azure hedgehog wasn't so sure why it was bothering him, but he could only come up with the fact that everyone was busy now days, and no one had the opportunity to see him yet.

It was disturbing him from going to sleep, not like he was obligated to, anyway.

He was practically startled when he heard a feminine voice within the room.

"Good night, Sonic…" Spoke a gentle voice. Seemingly audible all over the room, but Sonic could only muster his gaze to see no one other than himself present.

But he relaxed after a while. The hedgehog released a small smile, his eyes closing shut as he recognized the feminine voice.

"Good night, Nicole… And thanks for saving me, back there."

"Don't be… I know you would do the same for me."

"You bet I would." His smile formed into a grin. Suddenly the temperature grew instantaneously warm, as if the lynx - controlling the room - revealed a heart-warming affection for the blue blur's response.

It suddenly gave Sonic the privilege to ease his mind. Despite still reluctant to sleep, he knew that Nicole was still observing the room. Something he would have to get used to seeing that she's the new guardian for the city. So, he attempted to take things slow, relax his mind, as well as get comfortable in the bed, slowly he could feel himself falling further into his slumber, before escaping the reality.

* * *

 _Above the great Ocean, Eggman's Central Fleet._

A large bulky figure emerged from the steel doors as it accessed him through the corridors. His posture remained neutral, hands tied behind his back as he trotted through the metallic steel floor with an audible clank of the sole of his boots upon the hard steel surface. As he casually strolled, he revealed his plain expression, his emotions hidden away behind his black lenses.

He took a few turns, before stopping briefly to access his panel. But he froze, realizing that the barricades steel doors that used to seal his bridge room, were completely wrecked open.

Thanks to that pesky hedgehog.

With an aggravated flare of his nostrils, he mentally noted to replace them later as he walked through the breached and dysfunctional doors, before settling down onto the commander's chair. He rotated around to face his desk before stretching out his arms to type in a few keys.

A screen committed a static, before the prerecording readjusted itself, a video recording that was intentionally operated 24/7 upon his vessel to provide tight security throughout his base of operations. With a click of the 'play' button, he leaned back on his chair, his eyebrows noticeably furrowed as he observed the monitor.

He closely watched as the recording revealed a lingering black figure, seemingly far into the distance. Before it switched its designation with a lightening flash speed, before - the observer watching the screen - knew what happened, one of his vessels had been instantaneously combusted as the dark figure emerged itself from the destruction of his aircraft, before heading to its next target; approaching closer and closer to his central vessel.

Eggman remained stoic, his arms seemingly resting comfortably on his arm chair as he recalled a memory from his encounter with the Metarex, long ago; a certain conversation that he managed to engrave into his mind in case for reference. He tried to recall the conversation with Black Narcissus, after he had compelled an alliance with the Metarex.

* * *

 _3 years ago_

 _The cosmos, 250,000 light years away from Mobius, Metarex's base of operations._

 _The evil genius approached the door as it instantaneously opened upon the sensors, revealing the interior war room of the Metarex's ship. He walked inside, spotting a dark humanoid figure sitting across the room, its back turned, starring out into the empty abyss of space from the observation glass panel._

 _The doctor cautiously glanced at his sides, notably assured that it was only two of them within the room. He entered the room, navigating around the war table, before approaching the sinister mech before him._

" _Eggman." The alien noted the footsteps, refusing to look at the professor, still indulged to stare through the glass panel; watching the graceful scenery of the cosmos. "I did not expect your visit."_

 _The evil genius kept his hardened gaze at the captain, before speaking with a raspy voice. "I have many questions, regarding about Sonic's actions."_

" _Oh? So, you_ _ **are**_ _interested with my experiment."_

 _Eggman was perplexed at the reply, however, he remained still but kept his eye ridge raised. "You intentionally boosted Sonic's capabilities?"_

" _I could assure you,_ _ **Doctor…"**_ _The automaton disgustingly spat at the name, as if leaving a foul taste in its none-existent mouth._ _"…_ _That this was beyond my control. I certainly have not expected the hedgehog to come across my emeralds so soon. But my hypothesis seems to defy upon the results."_

" _What are you blabbering about!?" Eggman raised his voice, feeling aggravated at the unanswered questions._

 _The Metarex commander simply shrugged off his volume of tone, as he proceeded. "The fake chaos emeralds purposely exist, to provide power for the Metarex, as well as sabotage devices that were originally used for the input of real chaos emeralds. They do - however - maintain the same wavelength of energy. As we observed recently with Sonic's appearance, it's clearly understood, that they take upon a side effect."_

" _But that's preposterous, there must be a reason why Sonic could comply with your emeralds; they' are only synthetics." Eggman retorted, trying to go against the Metarex's logic._

 _There was brief silence, which was playing with the doctor's patience. However, he was unable to threat, as Black Narcissus slowly took the grasp of his arm chair before getting up. It's worn out cloak dropped gracefully upon the steel cold floor, dragging it across as he walked further to the glass panels, and essentially away from Eggman. "They are not just a mere of artificial duplicates, Doctor. They provide equivalent energy as the real ones, but with less power. The extraction for the energy proved to be – somehow - futile…"_

" _You attempted to remove the power from their containers? Such methods are forbidden, let alone impossible." Dr. Eggman grew reluctant, giving a hard and heavy star at the temporary ally, the Metarex took a quick glance over his shoulder, intrigued with the professor's doubt._

" _Regardless, I was still capable of achieving results through **m** **y**_ advanced _technology, something that you lack of." He sneered, his arms limp by its side. Through Eggman's perspective, he could only see the commander's overly large and oval head, while the rest of its machined body hid mysteriously under the cloak. "The extraction of the chaos energy was divided once it was separated from the vessel. But somehow, the power couldn't contradict to maintain itself once fully exposed outside of their vessels."_

" _So, you were unsuccessful to duplicate the chaos emeralds, after all." Doctor hummed, brushing his overwhelmingly large mustache, revealing his intrigue._

" _Yes, and no." Was Black Narcissus answer, twisting the professor into another confusion. But Eggman decided not to interrupt, feeling his urges to know more as he intently listened._

"… _I achieved to extract the chaos energy. But upon result, the raw energy had forcefully readjusted its own wavelength, and processed a mutation."_

" _Oh?" Eggman paused the motion of his hand upon his mustache, his glasses revealed a noticeable shimmer as it reflected upon the man's interest. "And what became of this 'mutation'?"_

" _You had already seen its state, the raw mutation was within Sonic, as you witnessed moments ago._ _I was unable to separate the positive energy within the chaos emeralds. But instead, it became corrupted."_

 _The doctor tensed his facial expression, sending a definable glare to the Metarex commander. He didn't reveal it, but he felt disbelieved that the Materax were capable of having such advanced technology, that could even remove a chaos emerald's power, or simply put; transfer a piece of it into synthetic fake stones. However, such actions did suggest Eggman's knowledge that the outcome could become deadly. From his observation of Sonic's instinctive actions made him realize that. "You corrupted Sonic's chaos wavelength." He stated, slowly picking up the pieces._

" _It was supposed to eradicate him…" Black Narcissus darkly replied, twisting his head to glance at the professor behind him. "I am very aware of the potential chaos wavelength that hedgehog holds. Essentially, I created more fake emeralds; As I came to the only assumption to rid of him - assuming the procedure would kill him if he made contact upon the negative energy. Unfortunately, his transformations grew far from my expectations." The commander admitted, rotating its head back to face the cosmos. "Instead of completely killing the hedgehog, it seemed to comply with Sonic's positive wavelength. The negativity of its energy needed a vessel, like the chaos emeralds, in order to intertwine both positive and negative energy to become stable, that's how chaos emeralds provide power. And upon encountering Sonic, it decided that his wavelength was capable of linking."_

 _The professor crossed his arms, nodding to every piece of information he was receiving, he had no choice to accept it. His encounter with Sonic's dark and hollow-like form was enough evidence to provide no substantial argument._

 _The dark commander continued. "I was very intrigued with the outcome, despite being hypothetically incorrect. I had to test the newfound energy within Sonic, which was where I called upon my Gold and Silver prototypes to monitor his abilities." The alien commander paused, recalling the time Sonic completely decapitated Silver through his enhanced speed, and violently obliterated Gold. "It seems that negative feelings alone are enough to trigger the newfound wavelength to enhance his abilities."_

" _But through your arrogant actions, you ended up giving Sonic the upper hand!" The doctor scowled, his nails dug deep into his skin through the whitened gloves as they clenched hard into fists, his hatred seemingly grew as he stared at the dark automaton._

 _It was annoyingly enough for Eggman to deal with Sonic alone, so he was completely furious to find out that not only did Black Narcissus miscalculated his theory upon Sonic interaction with the fake chaos emeralds, but now he would have to deal with Sonic's newfound abilities._

 _Eggman was going to proceed with his ranting, reflecting his decision about ever joining a temporary alliance with the Metarex, as the mechs' thirst for power and arrogance alone was enough to make the professor feel disgusted from even considering to join in the first place._

 _However, the commander interrupted Eggman's loathsomely hidden thoughts, as he contradicted Eggman's outburst. "Tell me, Eggman. Have you ever seen Sonic ruthlessly destroy?"_

 _The professor was forced to contemplate his thoughts, he couldn't recall a vision where he did see Sonic kill mercilessly, aside from recently annihilating Dark Narcissus' prototypes._

 _The automaton himself gathered Eggman's silence as his answer. "You see? Sonic's negative thoughts were enough to blind him from his judgement. The doings of the negative energy slowly corrupting the hedgehog. That's a symptom of itself that reveals Sonic's struggle to gain control."_

 _The doctor quirked an eyebrow at the Metarex. "Since I know little about the outcomes from extracting chaos emeralds, it's unfortunate what sort of intentions it will have for that pest."_

" _Only time will tell, Dr. Eggman. It would quite possibly come to Sonic's demise, seeing the turmoil it lead for him. But who knows, it is possible that the negative energy will try to conflict against Sonic's wavelength in time."_

" _I see, and just_ _ **how**_ _long do you reckon that will take, Metarex?" The Eggman's tone grew heavily with sarcasm, emphasizing the word to notify the obvious lack of faith for the alien's inaccurate judgment._

 _However, He was thrown off-guard as the commander sent a chilling and sinister chuckle manner, clearly amused with the sensational emotions the evil genius revealed – seemingly disinterest from the insult Eggman had profound. "I understand your lack of trust from my miscalculations. But I can assure you, that the hedgehog has taken upon impact to his current state. He will succumb to disparity, even if it takes years. Sonic will one day snap from his sanity. And when he does, then he will slowly drain away."_

* * *

The doctor was brought back to reality, paying little attention to the pre-recorded surveillance as he watched the monitor, revealing the scenario where Sonic was first triggered by Eggman's twisted and foul words, regrettably angering the hedgehog and essentially causing him to transform.

Eggman had to practically admit, that Black Narcissus was right about his calculations; that Sonic would indeed be manipulated by his negative emotions – getting the worst out of the hedgehog.

However, the results took far longer than Eggman imagined, considering that the Materax commander had already been eradicated from existence, thanks to Sonic and his friends. It's also worth noting Sonic's capable strength to wield his negative source potential would likely to devastate Mobotropolis.

And possibly devastate the whole planet along with it…

"The corruption will fluctuate Sonic's wavelength, killing him slowly… As if!" Eggman scoffed, recalling through the irony of Dark Narcissus' theory.

"Whatever do you mean, Doctor?" An automated voice was heard just below Eggman's feet. However, the professor made no attempt to exchange a glace, as he continued to watch the camera footage.

"Whoa, is that who I think it is?" another voice approached, it's tone much lower. The two of Eggman's subordinate robots eagerly stared at the screen, as it swiftly transitioned to Dark Sonic when he was on board the central vessel, fighting – or to simply put – annihilating Eggman's Swats.

Eggman was reluctant to answer. "You two have a nerve to show your faces again after scurrying off." He spat in disgust, swiftly moving his attention away at the monitor as he figuratively dug his heated glare at Orbot and Cubot, which instinctively caused the two assistance to jump from the startling look.

"Oh yes. Um…" Orbot sweated, nervously pulling an invisible collar under its poor-excuse-of-a-neck.

"Hang on just a minute there, Eggman!" Cubot intervened with his obnoxiously loud voice, causing Orbot and Eggman to grimace as they drew back. "You gave us a decision whether to stay or leave by your side, we simply did what you programmed us to do; following your orders!"

"Well… _Partially_." The spherical shaped robot added lowly under its breath.

"What was that, Orbot!?" Eggman outrageously questioned, his mustache seemingly flared from his fueled anger.

"No-nothing, Sir! I was only stating that I was… Erm… _Partially_ intrigued with our next orders, my devious ruler." He frantically made up an excuse, through sheer panic from preventing to be subdued by Eggman's wrath.

Letting off a steam, Eggman snorted unamusingly. "I have no intentions to give you further commands." Eggman said firmly, getting off from his chair and heading to the exit door way.

"What? But you always give us something to do!" Cubot whined, as the two subordinates hurriedly followed the evil genius down the hallways. The clanking noise echoed through the corridor as they both hopped alongside their creator.

"Not anymore." Eggman scoffed, he still held a livid expression, his attention practically focused on the end of the hallway. "That could be arranged with someone else in mind. Or more like, _something_ else."

They navigated around the ship, until Eggman stopped upon a secured metallic door. The two robots could recall the room, it was a room that Eggman spend all his time working with his fancy gimmicks and wacky creations; primarily designed to destroy Sonic, or at least attempted to do so. They watched as Eggman approached the side of the doorway, tapping a few keys to enter the pass-code. Eventually the door opened horizontally, allowing the three to gain access to the interior of the room.

It was brightly glowing as the light sensors took notice of activity within the room. It revealed a medium sized room; In the middle stood an operating tablet, for where Eggman's necessary tools for construction were attached, while the surface was piled with pieces of scrap metal. The far corner revealed the place of study, where it consisted of a fairly long desk, and computer monitors that were stuck within the internal walls, while the table was clogged with piles of blueprints and papers.

There was something else that caught the optic lenses of the duo robots, just by the far end of the room stood a large beige colored covering sheet that cloaked over a large object inside; peeking the curiosity of Orbot and Cubot.

"Say, Eggman…" Cubot attempted to get his attention. "What are you hiding under that cloth, over there?" He pointed.

"I'm glad you asked, Cubot." Eggman mischievously grinned, walking up to the pointed-out object. "This is 'something' I was mentioning earlier, a machine that's far superior in terms of speed and strength." Eggman proudly claimed. But he couldn't help but feel his thoughts linger at the back of his mind.

'I could only hope it won't tick off that blue pest, otherwise this newly designed chip installed would have been all a wasted effort.'

Cubot laid comfortably on the floor, his look was plain while the half-lidded eyes revealed his bore. His arm supported his head as he held it right under the cubical face of his. "Why do I get the feeling that we might've seen this before."

Eggman simply ignored his assistance, grabbing hold of the sheet before swiftly pulling it down, and revealing the exposed object. Both the robot's eyes seemed to glow a brightly cyan color, taking note of the familiar design that seemed to register in their memory banks.

There stood a small humanoid robot, practically smaller than it measured from the sheet covering it; due to the big metallic frame that was used to support the structure of the mechanised figure, which completely deceived the two subordinates' judgment.

The figure was covered in an ocean blue paint, aside from the visible skeletal structure that was left aluminium steel. The metallic feet were painted luminous red wine, while the torso consisted a circular yellow depression. The back of its head revealed three pointed ends that curled outwards, forming into a shape like quills. The nose was black and sharply pointed, while the optic senses held bottomless black scleras. The digitized red irises were faint, giving the assumption of it's deactivation.

"Behold… Metal Sonic!" Eggman beamed, revealing a triumphant smirk as he gracefully gestured at his invention.

Orbot was first to recover from the awkwardly cliché introduction. "Urm… While it is very exciting to bring your old inventions back. Haven't you disbanded this design four years ago, Doctor?"

"Yeah!" Cubot followed, shouting eccentrically as the two couldn't help but grimace from the abnormality of his volume. "Pretty sure you left him because he refused to take orders from you!"

Eggman couldn't help but sneer, recalling the vivid memory. "Which is why I planted an excessively internal chip to make sure he wouldn't disobey my orders, again!" Eggman furiously proclaimed. Placing his fists over the hips.

"But what are you going to order Metal Sonic to do, exactly?" Orbot questioned.

The professor recalled the conversation just moments ago within the Bridge with his subordinates – which was mainly them practically wondering who was the black figure within the camera footage. "It is true, that Sonic has been carrying something indescribable that may take upon effect of ruining my plans to rule Mobius. However - Metal Sonic here - is capable of analyzing and overwriting Sonic's abilities to list them as his own."

"If I may interrupt, Doctor." The spherical robot raised his arm slightly over his head in order for Eggman to acknowledge his thoughts. "If you stated that Sonic is capable of revealing higher potential, doesn't that prove Metal Sonic to be… Flawed?" He hesitated, worried of getting into Eggman's bad side from unintentionally insulting his inventions.

But they both were taken back when the doctor performed a sinister cackle. "It only means Sonic has an upper hand, while it may become an uneven fight, I simply want my machine to register Sonic's new abilities… I most certainly _don't_ want him to engage." He firmly noted the two robots. "Sonic must be in a rough shape after our last battle, so this is my only opportunity for retaliation.

Eggman spun around, directing his gaze to the deactivated Sonic before him. "Now then…" He begun, rubbing his chin. "I seem to have forgotten the pass-code to boot up Metal Sonic's processors."

"Sir, I believe it was '4536 - Project Metal'". Orbot spoke clearly. Upon the command, Metal Sonic's eyes instantaneously flickered, before brightening up, revealing his red digitized irises. The torso begun to purr quietly, activating its depression as well as it's essential life form.

Orbot was instantly swatted against the floor by the flat surface of a large gloved hand. "You abysmal metal scrap! I didn't intend to activate him now!" Eggman glared at Orbot, revealing his gritted teeth as his nose flared in anger. He averted his gaze, staring back at Metal Sonic, who automatically disconnected himself from the frame before acknowledging his surroundings.

" _Zzz_ System rebooted, Scanners confirm friendlies within vicinity, Dr. Eggman, Cubot, Orbot." The copy locked his red glowing gaze at Orbot and Cubot, which the said duo felt uncomfortable under Metal's gaze.

"Ahem!" The doctor intentionally adjusted his voice, getting the attention of his machine as the eyes rested upon him. "It is a pleasure to see you switched on, Metal Sonic. I can only assume that we won't have any problems like last time, hm?"

Metal Sonic beeped in acknowledgment. "Affirmative, requesting further orders to begin operation."

The professor's mischievous grin took form upon his features, his glasses practically shimmered upon the reflection of the bright lights. "Excellent."

* * *

 **Yep, we finally got the chance to meet the main antagonist of this story, that's all you will get from me. :P**

 **Thank you again for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter. ^^**


	8. If Benefits Outweigh the Costs

**I just wanted to apologize for the very late update. I had so much going on with life. Ugh. But everything seems to be good now.**

 **I wanted to give a special thanks to my superb friend; Anonymoux the Hedgehog, for helping me out with explaining the concepts of Chaos energy, I will make sure to implement his theory of Chaos energy in later chapters. It really helped me to form up more ideas for improving the story.**

 **Hope you enjoy. ^^**

* * *

 _Back in Mobotropolis 2.0_

 _Castle Acorn, Rotor's Laboratory._

 _4:00AM_

" _Gah!"_

 _ **Thud!**_

A figure suddenly caught himself sprawled out onto the floor.

Sonic could only sigh at his misfortune. It was bound to happen; clearly been told to not leave the bed at any costs, as his legs was still unbound from walking.

But he refused to sit there and do nothing.

Especially the reoccurring nightmares he had to deal with, yet again. So, going back to sleep was certainly out of the question.

 _'…At least no one's looking.'_

"Sonic…?"

He mentally cursed for his bad luck.

"Oh… Hey, Nicole." Sonic nervously replied to the lynx who spontaneously appeared before him – as he remained flat against the floorboards.

The lynx starred at him with concern, taking a step forward. "You've been trying to leave the bed, haven't you?"

"Oh, no… I… Just wanted to give the floor a hug." Was his terrible excuse, whilst grinning sheepishly. Trying to angle his neck to stare up at the A.I. But was proven futile , as he ended up wincing from his pounded headache.

Nicole only stared, giving him a rather plain look. Her eyes revealed the unsatisfactory of his answer.

"You're not buying it, huh?"

"No."

The hedgehog gave an apprehensive gulp from the intensity of Nicole's tone. He watched as she crouched towards him, grabbing his peach-skinned hands before helping him up to his feet. Which caused the blue blur to look away, feeling embarrassed of how useless he felt at this moment.

Not to mention his sneakers and gloves were still sitting beside the bed and on the side table - unused. He was practically full-bodied naked.

Although, Nicole didn't seem to mind.

 _'Probably because she was worrying for my stupidity.'_ The hedgehog thought, grimacing at his idiocy from ever considering to leave the bed unnoticed. But he always forgets that Nicole was part of the city now.

"Didn't you hear what the doctor said? You… " Nicole's voice died down as her widened eyes lingered to his body. Registering his form of appearance. "Y-you're-"

Sonic could only blurt out a response. "I'm nude, I know." He panicked, letting go of her. He tried to look prideful, but his body language remained hesitant, feeling embarrassed, as he quickly sat on the bed and quickly covering himself with the blanket.

"N-no… It's not that. You're weight... It's drastic." Nicole corrected him; suddenly taking note of his full natural figure.

The speedster grew an urge to face-palm. "Oh… That. It's nothing." He responded, dull in his tone. Just about remembering his condition - unintentionally digging a hole for himself for being so blunt.

However, Nicole's eyes fell upon the azure hedgehog's distraught, his emerald irises grew almost lifeless. Essentially making the A.I shake out of her daze and immediately forgetting about Sonic's underweight. She grew frantic, worried for the blue hero himself.

"I'll see if Dr. Quack is available." She was about to reroute herself, if it weren't for a hand to suddenly grasp her wrist, almost startling the lynx from her intentions. Turning her head to glance at him.

"No! Don't... I'm perfectly fine." Sonic looked up at her with his pleading eyes, something that Nicole wasn't used to seeing upon the blue blur's features, his look eventually calmed her down, shoulders slouched in response to his desperation. "I just wanted to go for a run." He sighed, retracting his arm away from her.

"I'm afraid that I can't allow it, Sonic." Nicole frowned. "You're not capable of leaving the room so soon. Please try to get some rest."

"You know, that would be easy if I didn't have any problems with it." Sonic gave an irritable sigh, dismissing the suggestion entirely, but decided to give into the bed - swinging his feet back onto the mattress.

The holo-lynx realized what he was hinting, feeling her ears fold backwards. "You've been having the same dreams, again?"

The azure hedgehog continuously stared up at the ceiling, slowly lifting his arms over his head to get comfortable. "Pretty much." He replied, nonchalantly.

"So it's still… lingering within you?" She was afraid to ask, recalling the latest encounter they had with Sonic's counterpart, back within the digital realm. It took her Overclocked self and Sonic to barely manage to fend off the attacker.

She remembered Sonic absorbing the dark pulsed energy after their battle with the anonymous figure. Which caused Sonic's physical form to become – as Tails would class as – Dark Sonic. She could never detect substantial side effects, which made Sonic hostile during their battle against Eggman. She registered only pure bright warmth of energy, a wavelength that she was too familiar with; Sonic's chaos energy; maybe with hints of something else, but it wasn't overwhelming.

And even so, she still felt pessimistic to assume it was the end.

She watched as Sonic took his time to respond, the frozen demeanor exposed his contemplated thoughts. "When I saw the other me puff into… Some sort of cloud, I got a gist that it was end of all that." He readjusted himself on the bed, lifting his upper torso to sit up against the pillow, staring at the A.I with a half-hearted smirk. "Bet that's why I absorbed it. somehow."

"How did it feel, when its negative energy transferred into you?" Nicole asked, curiously.

Sonic took a moment to think about the question, running his fingers through the quills as he stressed to recall the vivid sensation. "You mean other than feeling normal? I guess I was calm for the most part. But I felt… Almost whole again, as if a piece suddenly connected."

Nicole perked her ears in response, finding the hedgehog's answer to be somewhat satisfactory. It given her newfound hope to see that Sonic was still able to comply with his negative energy. If given enough time to master it.

However, she was soon brought out of her thoughts, as Sonic spoke up.

"Oh, yeah! You're the new guardian for the city now, huh?"

Sonic changed topics faster than he was on his feet, which took the A.I by surprise. The inquisitive look he gave made her feel somewhat sheepish from not telling him sooner. She could only nod in response; The lynx didn't assume the speedster would be intrigued to know the details of how she managed to reconstruct Mobotropolis.

"Neat, so how did you do it?"

Again, Nicole found herself caught by surprise from Sonic's eagerness. An unknowing smile curled upon her lips as she rubbed her arm, almost anxiously. "Through A.D.A.M's nanites, I was able to dwell further into its programming and rewrite it, and re-implant it's functionality. It was my benevolent purpose to provide a back-up source for the city."

The lynx finally took note of Sonic's dumbfounded look, biting his bottom lip to bare his struggle to understand. "I apologize…" Nicole lowered her head, ears folding the same motion. "…The procedure really isn't as complicated as I described it to be."

An unexpected chuckle came from the bed, perking the A.I.'s head up to see Sonic's heartfelt smile. "Don't worry about it - I think I get it. Sounds like it took you some time."

"Yes, parsing its source code was… frustrating." Nicole averted her eyes away from the speedster, recalling the years she had been revising A.D.A.M's microscopic robots. The circumstances now only proven further that It was necessary to take upon years of her studies; she wasn't going to allow the post-geniuses timeline to remove her role of becoming the city's guardian, once more. Especially since she can start to renew her reputation among the people.

Another question popped into her processing thoughts, something that was stirring within her ever since the azure hedgehog had admitted it, during their time with Isolated Island, it was an opportunity to ask the blue blur.

"Sonic?"

"Hm?" The hedgehog perked his ear.

"What peaked your interest for technology?"

Sonic flashed her a grin as he glanced over to her direction. "I just like the way you influence it." He admitted, still giving her a playful smirk. "It's way passed cool."

"You like it because of… me?" She sounded bashful, staring open-mouthed, while her emerald eyes revealed disbelief.

"Sure thing. I mean, it's not every day you come across a Mobian, slash computer."

There was something off with his sentence that made her lose her proud smile. Causing her to swirl into doubt of her being. She came to an understanding that living organisms grow chemical reactions to develop and express natural behavior.

And through her friends' help and support, she managed to succeed to that limit.

But occasionally, she would revert to other assumptions. Sure, she was now capable of expressing same traits as a normal Mobian, but people still act as if she's an inanimate object, that has rely on reflex responses to express false emotions.

As if it was just an automatic response due to her stimulus, rather providing genuine feelings.

Sonic noticed her smile parting, her ears frantically lowered as her posture died down. "I wanted to fit into society, so that I could be as equal as everyone else. It is why I projected a form to look Mobian." Her tone grew quiet, suddenly taking interest at her feet. "But most of the residents still identify me as… Different."

Sonic lost his enthusiasm, reverting to a blank stare. His gaze fixated with her emerald irises as they became dull. Sonic could vaguely assume she was still not fully convinced of experiencing her living form.

"Maybe they are right…" She murmured softly, Nicole felt as if she walking into her pit of disparity for doubting so much.

It was enough to make the azure hedgehog snap; he didn't approve of Nicole's self-punishment.

"Nicole." He firmly called, grabbing onto her wrist and gently yanking it for her to motion to sit on the edge of the bed. The A.I. looked at him, slightly timid at the request. But Sonic's firm grip gave her the hint that he wasn't going to accept no for an answer. She reluctantly bent her knees, before sitting rather semi-comfortably on the edge. Since her solid form provided no substantial strains for physical activity, she hardly requires to sit down like regular Mobians do.

However, she found herself forgetting what she was logically processing, now eye leveled with Sonic, as she received an appointed look from the blue blur. "Don't take it the wrong way from what I said. You can't 'try' to be equal, because you _are_ Mobian."

Nicole still held a small frown, refusing to believe Sonic's comment. "But I-"

"Can you feel this?" Sonic suddenly reached out for her paw, taking it into his own hands. Making Nicole abruptly freeze her sentence, while feeling his warmth transferring to her. She Felt at ease with the sensation provided.

"Y-yes." She abruptly confirmed, her mouth slowly parted with surprise at the contact.

"Can you feel the warmth emitting?"

"I do." She answered again, a small smile suddenly taking place upon her lips. Unable to look away from their hands.

"And how do you feel about it?"

"I feel…" She blinked, shifting her eyes to look at the azure hedgehog. Giving him a heart-warming smile, her eyes revealed her genuine uplifting emotions, stirring. "…Happy."

At that answer, Sonic grew his stupidly large grin. "So what's there to worry about?"

If Nicole was born with internal organs, her heart would've skipped a beat from the hedgehog's compassion. The Freedom Fighters seemed to be the only ones who understood her diminishing hope.

But even Sonic acknowledged her as a Mobian - completely dismissing the computer side of her. He was willing to embrace Nicole to who she was through his own perspective. Sonic was always a kind free-spirited hedgehog who overlooked at people's characteristics; a good heart is all it takes for him to like them.

And even though there were still residents out there who don't comply with the same view as his, Nicole dismissed it; If Sonic still believed in her; it was more than enough to make her feel alive. If not for the society, then it was with her friends.

She was broken away from her thoughts as she adjusted her ears to audible sound of snoring. Lifting her gaze, her emerald eyes rested upon the sleeping azure hedgehog on the bed, his head fell upon the pillow as she watched his peaceful and soothing rhythms of breathing - his chest motioned his intake of air. She was so into her thoughts, she never realized how long she was dazed for.

She revealed a gentle glow of her smile, softly gazing down to her paw, realizing that he was still holding onto her. An inner warmth grew ablaze the longer she starred at it. And an only thought that she could come up with to realize the scenario:

He never had the thought to let her hand go.

It was hypothetical to assume so, But It did give a somewhat view of Sonic growing comfortably around her.

She couldn't help but squeeze his hand, carefully. Feeling the passion intensify as her emotions begun to widely stir. Suddenly taking effect on her physical form, committing a dysfunctional crackling noise as it couldn't stabilize her wavelength of emotions.

It committed the same response to the room's lights as they begun to flicker, uncontrollably. Walls begun to deteriorate as the nanites failed to cooperate with Nicole's control. The lynx was abruptly startled, taking notice of the surroundings. But once she took her eyes away from Sonic, everything begun to reassemble itself, and the lights stopped its flickering effect.

Nicole gave a deep sigh, reverting her eyes back to the azure hedgehog on the bed – thankful that the he was still fast asleep.

A small frown plastered her muzzle; she still had to remind herself; Nicole practically had the city in her hands. She was the guardian of Mobotropolis, as well as it's hostess. If anything was to happen, she would be the one holding responsible for the lives of others.

That also included being under control of her strong unfamiliar feelings she possessed. Ever since the time in Isolated Islands, her feelings began to directly bloom for the blue blur. Her machinery side was unable to withstand the newfound feelings for him.

'B _ecause you ARE Mobian.'_

A quote that engraved deep into her memory banks, as if it's enlisted in her programming. Like a reminder of her chemically produced emotions. She was still half machine – but upon the quote; the lynx just couldn't find any reason to care anymore.

She noticed Sonic was behaving rather calmly. His hand still wrapped loosely around hers, as if all his troubles merely swept away from friend's touch, soothing his dreams from turning into nightmares.

It was something she was grown fondly used to; to be there for him when he needed it, even if that meant for him to sleep for the night. It's not the first time she had to deal with this; recalling the time where she kept him company during their flight back to Mobotropolis.

With her free arm, she took a graceful hold upon his hand, keeping his paw secured upon both her grasp as she softly leaned her gaze on the hedgehog's neutral expression.

* * *

 _Outside of Mobotropolis 2.0's walls._

During Nicole's hiccup upon the city's mainframe – where the nanites originally designate in order to control them through better standards – the protective sheet that covered the city's structure was almost diminishing, the energy dome was fluctuating, destabilizing its form from taking shape.

But only for a fracture of a second did it last before the shields remained to its rightful condition.

But It didn't go unnoticed.

A figure could have been seen upon a cliff of the lush green environment – just outside Mobotropolis. Suddenly emerging itself from the foliage as it stared upon the city dome. The powerful reflection of the moon glossed over the bounds of its metallic frame. while diminished, digitized eyes witnessed the synchronized shields that enveloped the city.

" _Tzzt_ Arrived within mission parameters. Awaiting further orders." It suddenly beeped. Talking through its implanted communication device.

" _Excellent, Metal Sonic! I'm pleased to see your loyalty still remains, thanks to that chip!"_ Eggman mentioned, through the static of Metal Sonic's internal speakers.

"I am only to serve; _Tzzt_ my only existence lies within the loyalty of my creator." It complied.

" _Yes, yes! Enough rambling. I want you to recall the orders I had given you."_ Eggman commanded, testing his machinery.

A low murmur sounded within Metal Sonic's hard drive, registering the listed orders. " _Tzzt_ Infiltrate into enemy's base of operation and retrieve data on specie - identified as: Sonic the Hedgehog."

" _Very good, Metal Sonic."_ The professor replied with utmost eagerness. _"That is your secondary objective. I have managed to keep your old firmware from your… Previous installment. While you may have lost your full potential, I left you a little something from Metal Sonic Neo; You can register and comply data through your observation of an individual. However, Sonic will be different…"_ He said, cautiously. Notifying Metal Sonic's silence as an opening to continue. _"To an extent, you may be unable to copy Sonic's new performance for your own uses. But I expect you to list his movement speed, analyse his points of strength, anything that will help me design a formidable opponent against him! I. Must. Know. His weakness!"_ Eggman essentially shouted through his speakers, but the copy provided no motion to react.

"Understood." The A.I confirmed. "What are _tzzt_ your primary orders?"

There was a pause upon the question, Metal Sonic kept patient as his steel frame remained firm on the spot. _"I want you to bring Sonic's demise. Make him angry. I don't care how you do it. It will be your only opportunity to analyse him. Oh, and plus… That hedgehog could give his rodent friends something to play with."_ The doctor's tone fell into mischief, practically feeling a malicious smile forming through the intercom.

"Acknowledged." The copy replied with its stern, automated voice. He didn't budge, however. Analyzing the city's defensive systems.

"Opportunity to engage within mission area provides zero point zero, zero percent chance of access. Source upon blockage… _Tzzt_ calculating energy particles surrounding the designated point."

" _What!"_ Eggman shouted in outrage. _"How can they reconstruct Mobotropolis' shield at such short length of time!? I could have sworn striking the heart of the city would have taken out most of their system's defenses. Unless…"_ Another pause, Metal Sonic could only record the conversation he registered into his memory, whilst waiting for an alternative from Eggman. _"Metal Sonic, analyse the source for its electrical power storage."_

" _Tzzt_ Proceeding." It replied, automatically. Motioning forward, walking to the edge off the cliff, before jumping below. The copy quickly activated the thrusters under his soles, gracefully hovering down to the lower level of the terrain, before deactivating the jets, causing a soft sounded thud upon the dirt, as he submerged into trees. He then crouched down on one knee, before placing a robotic hand upon the floor; activating its metal voltage detection system and emitting a pulse through his palm. Spreading through its radius up to the city's perimeters.

Gaining handful of feedback, Metal Sonic stood up, firmly posing. " _Tzzt_ Readings have detected microscopic robots conducting electricity through a generating system within the city."

" _So, she has been busy…"_ Eggman scowled. _"And it seems that she configured A.D.A.M's nanites to use at her own disposal."_

"Affirmative" Metal Sonic responded. "Readings have motioned a disruption of electricity flow between four-thirty am and four-thirty-five am."

" _Now that is interesting! Looks like Nicole isn't capable of maintaining the city's mainframe like she once did. Maybe this journey hasn't been a complete waste of time, after-all."_

"Ready for further instructions."

" _Someone's eager to start chaos."_ Eggman hummed, setting off a bitter chuckle. _"Very well, then. You will remain stationary until Nicole's defence system begins to act up again. It seems we don't have any other choice but to keep things low-profile. Make sure you don't get any closer in case she senses you. From what I gathered in the original timeline, she still provides security, especially outside the city's diameter."_

"Understood, preparing for stand-by mode."

" _Oh, before you do, Metal. I want to stress that you will_ _ **not**_ _attempt to fight Sonic, you are only there to aggravate him, and then retrieve his data, do I make myself clear?"_

"…"

" _Metal Sonic!"_

"…Understood."

" _Good…"_ Eggman grew unsatisfied with his creation's lack of response, but swept away his paranoia. _"I will trust you to find a way out of the city once you completed your mission. Eggman out."_

The connection went dead, Metal Sonic dismissed his communicator. Before manoeuvring through the forest. He identified the environment through night vision; trying to relocate a safe spot to set up his stand-by.

He managed to locate a large, ancient tree within vicinity, that grew to the size of a ten-story building - providing the most satisfying location for a temporary lookout post. With his suppressed thrusters, he swiftly propelled himself upwards, setting off the steam of his suspensions from each leap of a branch. Until finally - he reached upon the perfect view of the city.

Metal Sonic once again prepared for his stand-by mode, leaning down whilst having his back glued against the tree trunk in attempt to blend in further into the environment without having to stick out like a sore thumb. The digital crimson irises begun to fade, while his metallic frame quietly purred; conserving his energy until further notice.

* * *

 _4 days later…_

It was **the** four most dreadfully dull days since Sonic came back from his comatose. The azure hedgehog couldn't believe there's people on Mobius that could stay in one spot for so long, for it was, in his case; the most boring days he had to deal with, in his life. At least he still had some action when he was in a coma, but the fact he wasn't even allowed to move from his bed at _any_ circumstance made him realize how frantically helpless he was. Especially since Nicole would sometimes 'scold' at him for even motioning his legs off the blanket. He was honestly scared with how intimidating the lynx could behave in regards to his condition. As far as he was aware, Sally never had given Nicole any orders to keep an eye on him.

Although, not everything was all doom and gloom for the blue blur. Every morning he would wake up to a sweet-scented aroma invading his nostrils, Sally and sometimes Nicole would surprise him by serving a try full of chilidogs, a kind of hospitality he was never used to; wondering how on Mobius Sally had the time to visit him almost every day; she was the Princess of the Acorn Kingdom, after all.

It was reasonable on Nicole's end. She could manipulate and control any part of the city since her programming on the newly updated Nanites bid her every order, so – essentially – she could reroute herself to anywhere she mostly desired to be. But even Sonic was immensely dumbfounded for how much she was willing to spend time with him.

He never doubted Nicole's responsibility. In fact, he was one of the few who couldn't care less with mistakes she did; no one was essentially perfect in the world. Especially if it was an intellectual processing unit – Sonic had every right to believe she was still a living life-form, there was no reason to doubt it.

He could evidently witness the expressions she performed throughout their conversations. Every night she would show up in her physical form of appearance, and sit by Sonic. Being his only friend that understood his circumstances, she didn't seem to mind keeping him company overnight until he fell asleep. Almost as if she… Enjoyed it.

Not that Sonic ever complained, he was eternally grateful to have someone to talk with and forget about his lack of rest.

Ever since his first night of being conscious, he couldn't process any nightmares after falling asleep whilst speaking with the A.I. Sonic could only assume that Nicole was the reason why he always felt so relaxed after waking up the next morning.

Unfortunately, there was no way of knowing that; he obviously lost his sense of awareness during his slumber. But Sonic could never recall Nicole leaving his side for each night, so far.

Speaking of his friends, he was overjoyed to see most of the Freedom Fighters visiting after Nicole had notified them of Sonic's return from his coma. The speedster was even glad to see Antoine's face again, despite their occasional disagreements - it was what made their friendship so distinctive from others.

Him and Bunnie managed to fill in the details of what was happening throughout the last few weeks during his comatose. Not that he really needed it, but it was a good subject to start the conversation, especially from another Mobian's view on it. So far as the azure hedgehog was aware, he didn't miss anything that he wasn't aware of already.

Amy was next to come visit in the later hours. The blue blur was still surprised of how reasonably calm she was throughout the conversation, despite giving in her urge to hug and hold Sonic for extensive amount of time before she had to leave for her duties around the city.

Sonic even had a surprised - but welcoming – visit of Cream. To which she gifted him with blue vivid flowers – one of Cream's usual hobby that Sonic was aware of. She even made an effort to design him a flower bracelet. Something that the speedster couldn't possibly deny the meaningful present from the small rabbit.

He never took it off since.

The more he thought about it, the more he realized his time spent in the Rotor's laboratory wasn't as boring as he made it to be. He was willing to admit that his friends were the main highlights of his last four days.

And although, he was a care-free hedgehog, he still grew an unpleasant gut feeling; imminent danger. was bound to reveal itself at some point.

Especially now that he's awake, Rotor had warned him of his reasonable theory of Sonic's manifested wavelength.

The speedster still had to deal with his sinister form, which might be linked with his eruption of negative emotions; He needed to find some sort of solution to control his anger whenever he comes across the scenario like he did previously.

But he decided to concern his worries some other time, as it was his day to finally leave the Castle. Being Doctor Quack's idea to give Sonic permission to free his despair from the bed. Sonic's intake of chillidogs provided him a reasonable physical appearance; gaining almost the same amount of kilograms as he used to, although his fast metabolism provided him an average amount.

But It was essential for the blue blur to start functioning his legs sooner. Due Sonic's energy levels increasing from his recovery, the physician thought he was more than capable to begin his practice, early.

"Sonic, you there?"

The azure hedgehog snapped out of his thoughts. He blinked a few times, readjusting his gaze before turning his attention to the chipmunk beside him, who was holding onto his arm.

"Huh?"

Sally could only sigh at Sonic's attention span. "You've been zoning-out, again."

"Oh, right… Sorry. I've been thinking a lot." Sonic told her, looking away, disinterested. He was primarily focused at his surroundings. Realizing that they were just about to exit the castle gates.

' _That's right... Sally must have volunteered to help me around the city; my legs aren't as strong as they used to be.'_ He remembered. Glancing at their intertwined arms. Although, he couldn't help but feel as if Sally was a bit too close for comfort. Her side was literally against him.

The leader of the Fighters frowned at the reply. Her turquoise-colored irises revealed the concern. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She watched him shake his head slowly, which didn't please the Princess. But didn't wish to push the topic any further. "Alright… Let's try to get you walking a bit further." She changed the subject.

The azure hedgehog's breathing grew relentless. Reluctantly taking a step forward, but couldn't help grimace at the lack of strength he felt in his limbs. It practically felt like having wet noodles for legs.

Sally acknowledged his hesitance, supporting him with the arm she was holding onto. "I can still fetch you a pair of walking sticks Doctor Quack had offered."

"Don't you dare leave me out here, alone." Sonic panicked, earning an enlightened smile from the Princess. Sonic continued, looking down to his feet. "Besides, I'm not losing my pride against walking sticks." He took another step forward, feeling his determination grow from the mention of using crutches. He absolutely despised having to wield them; he was meant to be known as the _fastest_ hedgehog on the planet, not the slowest. Although, he wouldn't be running anytime soon, unless he wants to intentionally pressure his legs to snap.

Then he won't _ever_ run again.

He could only gulp, feeling his fur sweat at the thought.

Sally felt a smirk curl upon her muzzle, amused with the blue blur's response. "Ah, I see. Still trying to protect your image by having the Princess at your side." She teased.

"It's… It's not like that." He grew bashful, looking away from Sally. He was unable to part ways from her, as he had to rely on her grip to keep him balanced.

"Sure, it isn't." She gave him her playful smirk. "Now, where would you like to go?"

Sonic's fidget died down in response to the question, his face went blank as he stared out to the city before him with a longing gaze; there was a place he was curious to see for a while – he could still remember Bunnie telling him about it. "I want to see the Sky Patrol's wreckage site."

The chipmunk was perplexed at the odd request. But nodded, nevertheless. "Alright, but just be warned… It's not a pretty site."

"I think I'll manage." He gave Sally an uplifting smile. Which the chipmunk couldn't help but return with a smile of her own, while giving a slight nod.

"Oh, and can we find a seat? My legs are already killing me."

His response was a soft chuckle from the Princess. "As long as you don't keep complaining on our way there, I'll comply."

"Duly noted" He grinned.

They continued walking along the path and eventually made their way into the busy streets of Mobotropolis. Sonic couldn't help but notice that everything was how it used to be, before being hit into a coma. He didn't expect much else from Nicole; the lynx did a decent job calibrating the program of her nanites. It was still _New_ Mobotropolis, but gone under a different name, with additional improvements.

The azure hedgehog noticed the odd stares and audible gasps they were receiving as they walked along the sidewalk, while passing pedestrians. It only made Sonic grow confused to observe the lack of enthusiasm from the public.

"Y'know, Sal…" He mentioned her nickname, causing the Princess to shift her gaze at the blue blur. "…I find it kinda funny how everyone's giving us weird looks after they see me up and about."

However, he caught a glimpse of the Princess' frown, making him raise his eye ridge, suspiciously. "Sonic, we never announced the public of your absence."

Sally didn't need to look at the azure hedgehog to come across the shocking expression he presented; she could practically feel it.

"So, they still don't know…?" Sonic questioned.

"For the past month, we kept our lips sealed so that the citizens don't feel too jumpy of not having you around to protect them. You usually spend your time out of the city's perimeter. So, naturally, no one had the reason to be suspicious." Sally explained, as they turned a corner, ignoring the stares they were receiving.

"I guess that kinda makes sense. So they still don't know about me turning into… You know…"

"That's right." She quickly confirmed, seeing where he was getting at. She didn't necessarily want him to speak out the word while in earshot range of other Mobians. "I don't even want to imagine the impact it would've caused if they find out."

"It was that bad, huh…" Sonic deflated his tone, looking down with a frown, as his ears folded back. He honestly couldn't believe the danger he must've put everyone in.

The princess glanced at her cobalt friend, she clearly understood the things Sonic had to put up with. Figuratively speaking; she used to be on the same boat as him. A memory that burnt an unpleasant hole within her mind, something that she semi-regrets to recall, when she was under manipulation of Eggman when robotocized.

"it isn't your fault, Sonic. And you know that." She tried to persuade him, squeezing his hand for reassured comfort.

"Still..." Sonic murmured, wishing to change the still couldn't help but note the stares they were receiving. "But I'll repeat; why is everyone giving us odd looks?"

Sally suddenly perked her ears, forming a small grin as she looked at Sonic. "Who knows…" She leaned into his ear and whispered. _"Maybe it's because we're holding hands~"_

A tingly sensation traced along the blue blur's spine upon hearing Sally's softly spoken words directed into his ear. Instinctively feeling his blood boiling through his muzzle as it formed into a blush.

As far as the people of Mobotropolis are aware of Sonic and Sally's relationship status; they were never seen anything closer than just friends – in this timeline, anyway. So, it was only normal to get this kind of attention from residents.

The speedster shifted his gaze back to Sally. But was surprised to see her completely unfazed from the attention they were receiving. "You don't look like you mind being in the spotlight."

"Well, why would I be?" She replied, almost innocently. She leaned her head against his shoulder, causing the poor hedgehog to grow shyly from her close intimacy. "The only worst thing they could do is spread rumors of The Hero of Mobius going out with the Princess of the Acorn Kingdom. Oh, I'm _terrified."_ She joked. Beaming a smile as she walked confidently down the street, clinging her arms to an awkwardly shy hedgehog.

' _Please-don't-make-rumors. Please-don't-make-rumors. Please-don't-make-rumors.'_ Was all Sonic could muster in his head as he tried to resist Sally's flirt.

* * *

 _Mobotropolis 2.0_

 _Evergreen Forest – Sky Patrol's Wreckage Site._

The duo eventually reached their designated area. Sonic could already feel his stomach curl as he caught the view of investigation tapes, wrapped around trees that linked to another; covering a large section of the forest.

He witnessed a few other Mobians surrounding the wreckage site, the barrier tapes preventing access to get any closer for added precautions. Sonic wasn't surprised to see the lacking amount of people he saw; it was still an early morning for anyone to leave their house. Not to mention being a weekday, no one has time to stare at a month-old wreckage site as they had work to attend to.

It was a blessing in disguise, with Sonic's case; he wouldn't have to feel as awkward from getting anonymous stares at the back of his quills.

However, at a closer proximity, he could feel his heart beating faster, his quills puffing out from his skin, as he breathing grew unrelenting. He witnessed the unrecognizable large of metallic scraps that was formally identified as Sky Patrol at the distance. His eyes reflected upon the catastrophic damage, recalling the time when he witnessed the ear-splitting collision upon New Mobotropolis.

He couldn't imagine how he would cope if he lost Nicole and Rotor during that crash.

Sally was unable to move any further ahead, realizing the speedster standing stiff from his tracks. She analysed his expression carefully, watching his eyes tracing over the destruction of the ship.

"Are you alright, Sonic…?" She anxiously replied, feeling worried again.

"Sal, I want to sit down, right here." The blue blur requested, overlooking the worrisome tone Sally shown. She obliged, withdrawing from his side as she allowed him to sit onto the lime-green grass below. She joined him, pulling in and wrapping her arms around her legs as she sat closely besides him.

The speedster could feel her glancing towards him, but he was too pondered to let that bother him. His eyes couldn't stop lingering at the vessel that once classed as their main base of operations.

"Sonic?" Sally called out. He continued to gaze in silence, but his ear notably flickered at the Princess; which she knew he was listening. "Why did you choose to come here?"

"Beats me…" Sonic admitted, he placed his hands on the grass, relaxing his posture. "When I was in Egg-head's fleet, I was 'lucky' enough to get the first-row seat and saw Sky Patrol plummeting to Mobius." He mentioned through his inhibited dark humor. There was a small pause, before he spoke again - Looking at his feet. "I guess I just needed to see the after-math… All that time, I thought Rotor and Nicole were still in there."

"And you thought I didn't feel the same?" The azure hedgehog was startled from her raised tone, swiftly turning around to see a teary-eyed chipmunk.

"Sal…" Sonic frowned, watching her tears staining the coffee-colored fur.

"It was hard enough to think I lost Nicole and Rotor in that crash. But I couldn't bear to think of losing _you,_ too!" She replied with a fiery passion, directing her hard glare at the cobalt hedgehog. "Forget the sake of Acorn Kingdom, my feelings are just as important…" She shifted her herself, placing her hands on the grass, her built up emotions caused her to rip the roots under the grip. "I know it's selfish for me to say it, but I just can't cope with the stress right now."

The blue blur didn't expect that sort of reaction from the Princess. It was up until this point where she fully opened-up to Sonic. It dawned to him that Sally must have been clogging up her feelings for some time, as she attempted to relieve through her words.

"When I saw you alive, I knew there something different about you. The way you looked, the way you acted, and the way you fought - I knew that It wasn't the same hedgehog I fallen in love with."

The way Sally expressed her words made the azure hedgehog frozen stiff, his eyes grew wider as his lips parted in awe. _'F-fallen in love?'_ He couldn't comprehend the word. Feeling disbelieved to assume such a thing came out of her mouth.

But Sally continued, refusing to look at the surprised hedgehog. "And when we finally managed to get you back to your usual self, I thought that would be the end of all of this. Everything could go the way things were. No MIAs, no KIAs, everyone was still breathing."

"Sal. I-"

"But no, you had to fall into coma for a whole month!" She suddenly burst, shifting her eyes back to the cobalt hedgehog. Her eyebrows furrowed with irritation. "Were you deliberately toying with our feelings, don't you think we suffered enough!?"

Sonic remained silent, starring into the pitiful sky-blue eyes. He couldn't come up with a pitiful excuse for his reasons of absence, it was something that the blue blur had to face without decision. No one was to expect the circumstances he was forced into.

And yet, he still felt as if it was his fault.

He caused many of his friend's suffering, he was the one who decided to infiltrate Eggman's ship by himself, it was his fault that he couldn't control his rage. Maybe, Sally was right.

His eyes laid upon the vivid blue flower bracelet Cream had given him. It was something that Sonic couldn't help but think of it as a symbol of deep regret for losing something that meant a lot, and a sign to show Cream's relief of getting Sonic back after all this weeks of waiting for his return.

"I'm... Sorry." Sonic spoke lowly, heavy sincerity in his voice. There was really nothing else he could have said to make things better. He shut his eyes, expecting to get more words thrown at him. Telling him how pathetic his apology was.

But nothing ever came.

Sonic opened one of his eyes, almost cautiously, before glancing at Sally. Noting her anonymous stare, as if she was waiting for something, her mouth parted, and her eyes were wide, as if something just came to realization.

Before he could question further, she flung her arms at him. Almost knocking them two off-balance from the sudden interaction. Sonic sat there, stiffly surprised; unsure as to why this was happening. He slowly responded, holding her gently while she had her arms attached around his neck, flinging her chin over his shoulder to hide her face away from him.

"You're such an idiot…" She spoke softly, her eyes tightly shut as she could only feel a pang of regret within her heart. "I should be the one apologizing. It was uncalled for me to blame you."

The cobalt hedgehog sweated from the scene they were causing, despite being few Mobians around, there was more tension in the air as he could practically feel all eyes on them. His sensitive ears picked up the small murmurs and whispers as a few seemed to be smiling at the interaction they were performing, completely oblivious at the reason why. He tried his best attempt to ignore them, turning his focus towards the chipmunk in his arms. "I had no idea you felt this way with me, Sal. I just wish I could still make it up to you, somehow. Someway to make you happy…"

As if it was her cue, it was an open opportunity to finally nab the chance for being with the blue blur. "Sonic… I want to talk about us." She answered, intently. Pulling away from his shoulder, rubbing tears away with her arm before locking her gaze into his emerald irises.

Now Sonic was truly in a state of panic. He managed to get himself caught into his discomfort zone; realizing exactly what Sally was talking about. But the way he was positioned on the floor, his weakened legs practically taking its toll for his mobility to run, and the way Sally had her hands clamped firmly onto his shoulders made him know there was no way escaping from the topic. The only thing coming to mind was to play dumb. "What about… Us?"

"I know it's been a couple of years since we had something between us. But it took me a long time to realize that I've been missing the interaction we used to have." She confessed, her eyes rested upon his chest as she placed a palm on It, feeling the smooth texture underneath her fingers while gently caressing his peach-colored skin. "I want us to be more than just 'friends'."

Sonic frantically stared as she raised her head to look at him, again. It was then the blue blur knew just by considering the cyan eyes that it was his turn to answer the question. And based on his answer - will practically change everything from here on out.

And that's why he was still worried; on one side of his brain; it was shouting at him to say 'Yes!' but the other side was telling him to escape the area while the legs was still intact to his sockets, despite his condition. But he had to answer now, before Sally would realize something was up. Sonic watched as her mouth begun to form into a frown. He subconsciously opened his jaw, about to answer her.

"Sonic!"

The said hedgehog automatically turned his attention to the name called out. Sally subconsciously let go of the speedster as they both noticed a pink Mobian rushing across the park, towards them.

"Amy?" They both exclaimed in unison. Quickly parting ways as the rosy-pink hedgehog came down skidding against the grass before aiming herself directly onto Sonic with a large leap of a hug.

"I'm surprised to see you here! I didn't know Dr. Quack gave you permission to let you off this early." Amy gave him an enthusiastic smile.

"Long time, no see, Amy." The hedgehog grinned, finding the genuine relieve of his tone. The tension between himself and Sally eventually faded away, replacing it with overwhelmed relief - it was a coincidental interruption to avoid the topic they were previously discussing.

"Oh, you." She giggled, parting the hug. "It's only been yesterday since I saw you." She then noticed Sally; too focused on Sonic to even notice the chipmunk with him. "Oh hey, Sally. I just finished my shift of patrolling the city's outer walls." She mentioned, smiling obliviously at her.

"I've figured." The chipmunk replied, flatly. Upset for being disturbed of her time alone with Sonic.

Unfortunately for her, the female hedgehog remained oblivious to the Princess' tone; catching her eye on the flower bracelet Sonic held. "Is that a hand-made bracelet? I bet Cream did that for you, huh?"

"Yeah, It's pretty neat." Sonic raised his wrist to give her a better display of his gift. Amy gave a playful hum while she nodded in agreement.

"It's really thoughtful of you to keep it all this time."

The azure hedgehog gave a playful scoff. "How could I say no? It means a lot to me." He stared intently at it, losing his smile.

"Sonic…" The blue blur snapped out of his trance, blinking repetitively before shifting his eyes towards the disproving look of Sally. She gave him a longing stare as her expression remained stoic. "You still haven't answered my question."

Amy – finally having realization hit her – figured something was up between them as she glanced at the two, before asking. "Oh, did I come by at the wrong time?" She placed a wondering finger upon her chin.

"No/Yes!" Sonic and Sally both exclaimed, respectively. Glancing at each other, Sonic could only watch her nervously, while the Princess gave him a hardened stare.

Suddenly a bright spark of sun-colored light enveloped the area before them, The trio quickly covered their eyes from the blinding flash while a thunderous boom of electricity sounded throughout the whole park.

It took literally a whole minute for everything to settle down. The trio, and bystanders nearby peeked curiously at the source of light that took place, but ended up having their jaws drop to see the dazzling light exchanged into an ivory hedgehog that stood firmly on its two feet with a yellow stone in hand, it's fists clenched while chest puffed out, eyeing at the three Freedom Fighters with an intimidating gaze.

"Silver?" The trio questioned in unison. Sally and Amy were the first two to quickly leap off the ground from the unexpected visit, leaving Sonic disbanded - who still had to cope with functioning his legs properly.

"Sonic? You're already awake?" The time traveler gasped, his eyes lit up as a smile formed. But it quickly reverted into a frown, realizing the true intentions of why he was here. "But it was only a few hours ago since I saw you still unconscious in Castle Acorn." He questioned, his eyes remained firm upon his appearance.

Realizing it was something Sonic couldn't properly answer, Sally decided to step in; crossing her arms over her chest as she looked at him, cautiously. "That was four days ago, Silver. You must have jumped further ahead in time to make that kind of assumption." She stated, still pondering his intention for visiting – to which the same thought came across everyone else's mind.

"Oh… I'm still figuring out the basics of the time stone." He replied, sheepishly. Scratching the back of his ear form his mistakes.

"Now, can you tell us why you're here?" Sally finally mentioned, growing impatient.

"I hope you're not here to warn us of another threat." Amy joked, letting out a small innocent smile for her humor. But it died down as Silver's expression remained firm while he stared at her.

"You got to be kidding me."

"I'm here for Sonic." He completely ignored her, taking a step forward. His eyes grew restless, as he focused his attention onto the blue blur on the floor.

"Huh? What do you want with me for?" The azure hedgehog asked curiously. His eye ridge raised, suspiciously; something didn't seem quite right with the ivory hedgehog from the way he revealed his demeanor.

But his response was Silver flickering his wrist, activating his energy powered psychokinesis that surged around his gloves.

Upon turning on his offensive, the two Freedom fighters jolted into alert. They instinctively took their place in front of Sonic. Raising their fighting stances whilst glaring at Silver. Surprising both Sonic and Silver.

"No way you're going near Sonic with that kind of attitude!" Amy retorted, refraining from summoning her mullet until it was necessary.

"I agree with Amy on this one, Silver. You need to explain yourself, _now!_ " Sally scowled, giving him an irritated glare.

Before Silver could attempt to convince them otherwise. Digital particles suddenly took form within the air, materializing into a figure. More specifically - a lynx.

"Sally, my sensors detected of a newfound energy presenting in this particular…" Nicole slowed down, finally taking notice of everyone holding up their guard. Aside from Sonic, who only looked at her sheepishly while shrugging at the circumstances. She wasn't surprised to see the blue blur up and around the city; fully aware of the conversation he had with Dr. Quack from monitoring the surveillance cameras. But she was primarily lost to see Silver's return.

"…Location." She finished, before shifting her eyes to the Princess for much needed answers. "I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?"

"On the contrary." Sally corrected her A.I friend, keeping her eyes on the time traveler. "Silver's up to something."

The ivory hedgehog sighed, rubbing his temple. "If you guys could hear me out for one second, I could explain my aggression towards Sonic."

Nicole gave him a blank stare. Placing her hands behind her back. "I do not approve you coming to my city unannounced and raising suspicion. Please refrain from using your abilities for the sake of everyone else." She firmly stated, already lacking the pleasant sincerity of her tone from the mention of the blue blur.

That's when Silver noticed he was in the busy parts of the city, glancing at the bystanders around them. He couldn't allow himself to harm innocent civilians through prejudice. He lowered his hands, dismissing the chaos energy he conducted through the tip of his fingers. "I… Understand. Sorry."

"Thank you, Nicole." Sally informed the A.I. As herself and Amy relaxed their posture.

"My pleasure, Princess."

"You can start explaining yourself, Silver." The Princess directed her attention back to the ivory hedgehog. Crossing her hands firmly once more.

The said hedgehog shut his eyes, taking a deep breath - regaining his composure - before revealing his amber-colored irises. "I never wanted to mention this in the first place; I thought finding an alternative solution will help solve the crises I gained within the future. But it looks like stopping Eggman alone wasn't enough to absolve it."

"Go on…" Sally's eyes narrowed.

"There was a threat that somehow managed to destroy cities, created destruction and clustered the planet into chaos. So it was-"

"No way Sonic would ever do that." Amy stubbornly interrupted him, feeling irritated for even making such silly assumptions.

Nicole quickly took her turn to speak, still not feeling satisfied with the information given. "Didn't you miscalculated a previous attempt to eliminate Sonic?"

"I have, but this time I'm on the spot with this one. He was lost within his anger, and decided to wipe out almost all of the civilization. It was all proven within the historical events." Silver hastily defended his knowledge. Although, the looks he received made him realize that no one is willing to remove themselves away from Sonic's side.

"Guys, I got this." Everyone suddenly perked their attention towards the cobalt hedgehog on the floor. Who was struggling to raise himself up from the ground, before finally managing onto his feet.

Sally rushed to his side; about to give him a hand, but he gestured his hand for her to stop, which she was reluctant to do so. "Sonic, you're not capable of walking yet." She frowned at him.

"It's fine, Sal. I gotta learn to deal with it myself, right?" He gave her a cheeky grin, only to be exchanged with a disproving glare from the princess.

"And you have some kind of plan for this?"

"You could say that. But just trust me on this one, okay?" He tried to reassure her.

She looked at him, intently. Before giving into a defeated sigh. "I hate it when you say that…" She spoke with annoyance. Giving him the acknowledgment to move forward. He gave his trademark smirk before glancing over to Amy, who held the same worried expression as Sally. But if the Princess was willing to trust him, then she had no doubt about it, too. She gave a small but hesitant nod, to which Sonic replied with a thumbs up for approval - it did cause her to smile the slightest bit at the gesture.

Sonic passed the two girls, before he limped over to Silver, who held his frown. Realizing that the speedster was in no condition to fight; making him further questioning his motives.

Before Sonic could get closer, he was stopped mid-way by a holo-lynx that reappeared before him, her arms crossed. He was surprised to see the hateful glare she was presenting as she eyed at the blue blur. "I don't want you to go any further Sonic. It's an unnecessary intention. We don't even know Silver enough to trust him."

But Sonic remained positive, revealing his careless spirit as he sent her a genuinely warm smile. He placed an arm on her shoulder, to which the lynx grew almost surprised at the interaction, she continued to stare at him. There was no need for communication as the calming touch, as well as his brightly lit emerald eyes explained that everything was going to be alright.

But seeing that Nicole still refused to budge out of the way, words were still needed in order to convince her. "But I know him, Nicole. He isn't as bad as you all think he is. Don't you trust me?"

"Of... Course I do." She was reluctant to say it, knowing exactly how Sonic tried to persuade others. "But, I don't want-"

"I promise that Silver won't do anything to me." Sonic interrupted. His tone lowered, as it expressed his determination, while the eyes dimmed to his relentless attitude. Nicole very well knew that the speedster won't change his mind anytime soon. But she refused to doubt him one bit, so with much of her will power, she finally nodded, before stepping to the side, giving him access to meet with Silver.

Sonic turned his focus on the ivory hedgehog, before he continued onward, he realized that all eyes were on him, including the bystanders that seemingly watched with tension. He could practically feel everyone biting their lips with anticipation, worried if what the blue blur was doing was necessary. But he was always reckless with his action, they all knew exactly how stubborn Sonic could be whenever his mind was focused to one side.

But Sonic himself remained enthusiastic. Beaming a smile.

He stopped in his tracks, inches away from the ivory hedgehog as he looked down at him - being just a few inches taller then him.

"You're... limping." Silver informed, bluntly. It was practically obvious, but he felt it was necessary to point it out.

The azure hedgehog gave him a small chuckle, scratching the back of his ear. "About that, it sorta happens when you just got out of the bed after sleeping for a whole month."

But Silver didn't find any humor in Sonic's sentence. His grip remained clenched, as he lowered his gaze onto the floor. "You do realize what I must do in order to restore our world... Right?"

"Do you really believe that would solve our timeline, Silverfish?" Sonic teased in a playful manner - as if he had no such care in the world right now.

"Of course it will!" Silver snapped his gaze back at the emerald irises. His statement remained firm, but Sonic noticed the deep regret within the golden eyes. His lips seemed to quiver while the teeth gritted. "I've read through history, studied upon hours of research to come up with this conclusion, there was no way I could be mistaking myself again. You killed almost everyone! I wanted to spare you before, but there's no other way!" Upon Silver's anger, he switched on his psychokinesis again, brightly cyan-color erupted over his gloves as it gave an intimidating glow. Refusing to follow the rules that he was supposed to undergo.

The three girls behind Sonic were quickly to acknowledge the hostility as they were about to rush in for support. But Sonic quickly gestured for them to stop, giving them a confident eye, before turning his attention back to Silver. "So you're really going along with this?"

"I don't have a choice, Sonic."

"Then I want you to fulfill it."

"W-what?"

"You heard me." Sonic give him his utmost honest smile." Then kill me. While I'm still vulnerable."

"What?!" The two girls yelled in unison, while Nicole could only squeeze her hands anxiously - refusing to intervene, giving her full utmost trust towards the blue blur motives, even if she hated his methods of doing so.

Sonic swiftly returned his attention at the three Freedom Fighters, his smile turned plain, while his eyes revealed his determination. "I don't want _any_ of you to intervene, that's an order." The second-in-command leader had spoke.

"You are in no position to order me around, Sonic." The Princess grew frustrated. But nevertheless, they complied, unsure the will that was causing them to stay frozen.

Sonic just ignored her, turning around to Silver, again. "So, you up for it?"

The ivory hedgehog could only stay silent, his glare growing more imminent as time passed. He felt his motivation increase, but his frustration is what let his downfall to his determination of ending the speedster's life.

And yet, here he was. Sonic was giving him the invitation to strike while he was still weak. It was idiotic to consider fulfilling his duties while the leader of the Fighters were practically heating her hatred glare onto his head. Not to mention he was practically cornered to be subdued at any moment. But he still had the time stone in his disposal, as his only method of escaping.

But due to Sonic's intention, everyone seemed to stay still, believing of what Sonic said was true to his word.

 _'They trust him that much, huh...'_ Silver thought, his frown curled deeper.

He looked up at the blue blur. He could only see his honest smile as his gaze seemed to embed into his own. There was no signs of fault in his posture; only to reveal his loyalty. His guard lowered, and his legs practically useless in any means for him to escape. He was supposed to be doing this for the good of the planet.

To become a hero, he must face drastic actions, point out the greater good, filling in the benefits that outweigh the costs.

Even if it meant killing his one and only true friend he ever came across.

But was that considered as a good moral?

Was this the act of good, or evil?

Silver provided a longing gaze, as everything around him remained a blurred background, starring into the eyes of the target he was meant to eliminate.


End file.
